The Artificiality Of Love
by Ariannah360
Summary: PPGD Based - It was a normal day like any other when BAM! - Rowdyruff Boys. But this is no ordinary story with predictable drama of sorts, it's not. This is a heartfelt romantic comedy built on making you laugh and maybe even 'Aww' a few times. Follow the Puffs and Ruffs through their senior year as they learn that artificial doesn't always mean fake. Traditional Pairings.
1. The Arrival

**So, like, I got this idea in my head and I couldn't get it out sooo…**

**Yeah.**

**Butch – **_**She's pathetic…**_***Gets smacked upside the head* HEY!**

**Oh, shuddup. So, like I said, its PPGD based so it includes Mandy, Dexter, Olga, etc…**

**Before this starts, lemme just say I AM NOT A DEX/BLOSS SHIPPER! I go Brick/Bloss all the way boi. I just want this story to be more realistic, ya know? Not the whole "Dexter becomes evil antagonist, Brick becomes hero, Blossom falls for hero" thing. Cuz obviously, that would never happen, but what COULD happen would be "Dexter-Blossom-Brick trust issues, rivalries and arguments/Bubbles-Boomer trust issues, secret crushes and possibly friends/Buttercup-Butch EXTREME trust issues, competitions, and fights." Sound more sensible? Yeah, I thought so too. **

**Okay, I'll shut up now and let you read :I**

**Interesting Ideas Lead To Interesting Events**

"DUDE, SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

Coop looked behind him to see that the outburst came from none other than the green puff herself. He should've known. She's the only puff to actually heavily curse, although all of them were nearing eighteen.

The girls, Dexter, and Coop were riding in his robot to Megaville High for the first day of senior year. Dexter only stood in the back motionless, letting his body be thrown around while Coop drives wrecklessly. Blossom, however, was clinging on for dear life. She had locked her arm around Dexter's and wouldn't let go until she knew she could get out without dying.

Cheery Bubbles was enjoying the ride as she was being tossed around, giggling and laughing with joy and not realizing what a mess they could get into. Buttercup was, unbeknownst to herself and to the dismay of Blossom, also holding onto Dexter.

When all of them got into high school, the uniform had been altered a bit. Dexter was wearing a button up polo, tucked in, with his famous lab coat and a gray tie with dark gray pants and his trademark shoes. He still wore those big, round glasses and his hair was the same.

Blossom also wore a tucked in, button-up polo, a pink checkered skirt with a red tie. She had knee-high white socks with the old black Mary Janes. She also had her hair up as usual, but wore a simple, thin red ribbon to tie it up instead of a bow and clip. She wore eyeliner on the top lid of her eyes and lip gloss.

Bubbles basically wore the same thing, only the skirt was light blue and the tie was a darker shade. She had the same knee-high socks with black ballerina flats. She had her curly pigtails tied up with light blue ribbons. Her face was lightly dabbed with simple make up; mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss.

Buttercup, however, had her shirt out with the first few buttons opened and her dark green tie was lazily, but almost correctly put on. She had the light green checkered shirt with the knee-high socks and black converse. Her hair was in messy layers and up to the middle of her back. She decided to go all natural with her face, unless you consider chap-stick make up.

Coop gave a wide smile and turned back to driving the "vehicle". Suddenly, it stopped, making everyone jerk forward. Blossom and Buttercup looked absolutely traumatized, Bubbles was still giggling uncontrollably, and Dexter looked a bit thrown off, but not much.

"WE'RE HERE!" Coop announced.

"_Really?" _Buttercup replied sarcastically. She saw she was holding onto Dexter's arm and snatched herself away while making a face. They all hopped out and separated for class, except Dexter and Blossom. They were currently holding hands.

"Blossom," Dexter said. Her heart leapt. She loved it whenever he said her name. If only he could understand how in love she is…

"Yeah?" She turned to him.

"Could you help me with a project I have to turn in by Friday?" The smile on her face fell. She'd hoped he wanted to spend some time with her, but that was obviously not gonna happen at the moment. But either way, she'd still be with him, she figured. She smiled again and nodded her head.

They were about an hour early, so the classrooms were unoccupied. They'd gone to the library and worked on the project there. After about ten minutes of just reading and sharing ideas, Blossom decided to make a move.

"So Dexter," she said. She moved closer to him. "I wanna talk to you about us."

He raised an eyebrow curiously, "What about us? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, definitely not! I just…Dexter, I really like you. You know that, right?" He nodded. She took the time to look at those "beautiful blue eyes" as she called them. Dexter soon found himself lost in her bright pink orbs.

Before either of them knew it, their lips collided. He cupped her face while she put her hands on his chest.

"Hey guys, the – EW!" The two redheads broke apart and glared at the intruder. Buttercup gagged before walking up to them. "Okay, Dorkster, Rapunzel, the principal wants to see us." Blossom raised an eyebrow. "What for? And where's Bubbles?"

"I dunno and I dunno." Dexter rolled his eyes and the three of them left for the office.

Somewhere in the schoolyard, the bubbly, blonde teen was sketching in her book. "I really hope I get into AP Art Class…"

"With those drawings, you will." She shrieked and looked behind her to find a boy about her age observing her book. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked familiar, she thought. She smiled at him.

"Thanks! I'm kinda insecure when it comes to my talents." He looked at her. Her breath got caught in her throat when she got a good look at him. She got a light blush on her cheeks.

"You have nothing to worry about. Well, I gotta go. I hope I'll see you around." The boy gave her a very small smile before going into the building.

Bubbles sat there with wide eyes and a dark blush on her face. She shook her head slowly. "It can't be…" She looked back at her drawing. She ran a few fingers dawn the paper and smiled the smallest bit.

"Hey Bubs, principal Skarr wants to see you." Bubbles turned around to see Gaz playing yet another game on her console. She smiled at the purple-haired girl. "What does he want me for?"

"Well, actually, he said he wanted you and your sisters, and he didn't tell me why. Something about that dude gives me suspicions." She didn't look up the entire time she was talking. Bubbles was fond of this, so she didn't mind.

She closed her book, put it in her bag, and left for the office. As soon as she got there, she saw Dexter and the girls waiting outside with an irritated expression. Blossom and Buttercup were bickering, as usual. Bubbles blinked and cleared her throat.

The two girls looked at her. "Any of you guys know why we're here?" All of them shook their heads simultaneously. Bubbles walked over to wait with them and sat on a chair.

After a minute or two, Skarr came out the door with an exasperated expression. He looked over and smiled with relief when he saw the teens. "Ah, girls, you're here!...Dexter, my boy, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to wait for Blossom since we have first period together." Skarr nodded and opened the door for the girls to enter.

The girls' faces fell. Buttercup tripped on the furniture when she figured it out quickly. The raven-haired boy of the three snickered at her. Blossom immediately glared the redhead in front of her. Bubbles held a hand up to her mouth in shock. The blonde she was staring at completely turned to her and looked at her with no emotion.

"The Rowdyruff Boys…" all three girls whispered. Butch smirked at Buttercup as he sat atop Skarr's desk. Brick returned the bitter glare Blossom was giving him. All Boomer did was put his hands behind his back and look back at his counterpart.

Butch completely ditched the ponytail he once had and left his hair utterly messy and spiked up. If Buttercup could say it, he looked completely irresistible, but she was willing to get rid of him at any chance. She felt the anger boil up in her system and so did Butch.

Brick kept his hat and his hair was up to the bottom of his back and tied back in a low ponytail. Blossom couldn't deny he looked attractive, but all she wanted was to punch his face in. Brick couldn't wait to hurt her in ways he couldn't even describe.

Boomer had the same winged haircut that framed his frail, boyishly handsome face. Bubbles wondered why he wasn't showing any signs of amusement or hatred like his brothers. All Boomer had on his mind was that kiss. He never got over the way it felt. Even if he did hate it at the time, he didn't let go of this fuzzy feeling he got in his stomach whenever he thought of it.

Skarr noticed the _extreme _tension in the room and tried to say something before Blossom butted in, "What are _they _doing here?"

"They're new here. I want you girls to show them around since you've gotten used to the surroundings. If you do this, it means a bump in your final grades." So he was bribing them to this? Buttercup angrily glared at the tall man behind her.

"Like hell I'll show that _thing _around my school."

"No Buttercup, we can be civil about this. _Right?" _Buttercup looked back at her redheaded sister, but then hesitantly and stubbornly agreed. "Fine, we'll cooperate with those fucktards." Butch raised his eyebrows at the once pure puff's new language.

"Buttercup," Blossom said sternly. "Let's just get this over with." Brick smiled sarcastically at the both of them. "Well!" Everyone turned to Butch, who jumped off the desk to his feet. "Let's go have a wonderful day, dear brothers." He slung his arm around Buttercup, who tried to pry him off as hard as she could.

Brick rolled his eyes and walked out the door, roughly bumping his shoulder against Blossom's. Everyone followed after.

"Now girls," Skarr started as soon as they were outside the office, "Please, don't kill each other or destroy anything." He looked towards Butch and Buttercup. "_Please." _Buttercup crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She gave up on trying to get Butch off of her, since he clearly wasn't gonna let go anytime soon.

They all shared schedules to know where the boys' classes would be. Buttercup went pale when she found out Butch would be in her kendo class. "Oh _fuck _no. Please, dear Lord, let this be a fucking joke." Butch smirked at her as they walked through the hallways. "You got kendo too? How Goddamn wonderful, Butterbitch."

Buttercup grit her teeth, but tried to stay completely calm. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" It didn't really work out. Butch laughed at her and kept his grip on her shoulders while she tried her hardest to pull him off again.

"I gotta admit, though. That sister of yours is _hot._" Buttercup glared at him for about the 47th time that morning. "What? Blossom? She has a boyfriend, dickwad."

"I wasn't talking about _her." _Her eyes widened. "Oh no, over my fucking dead body are you gonna go anywhere _near _Bubbles! If you so much as lay a finger on her, I _will _kill you." Butch gave her a smug look. "What? Are you jealous?" Buttercup scrunched up her nose in a disgusted manner.

"Like fucking hell I am. Please Butch, I'd rather spend the rest of my life in Barbie land than ever like you."

"Don't worry, Butterbitch, there will always be a place in my heart for you, my sweet little flower." She stomped on his foot. "FUCK! You've got one hell of a fucking foot!" Buttercup smirked, satisfied with the pain she's caused him.

Back with the Reds(and Dexter) in a different section of the building.

"I can't believe this. How?!" Blossom was frantically trying to put the pieces together. Dexter had absolutely no idea what was going on, but was determined to find out.

"Physics, chemistry, science, and DNA samples. That enough to fill your brainless head?"

"She's not brainless, you ruffian. She has more intelligence than you'll ever be able to figure out." Brick scoffed and looked back at Dexter. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Actually, yes." They both looked back at Blossom, who had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Brick. He raised an eyebrow. "Figures you'd date a loser like yourself."

"I'll have you know, neither of us are losers. Talk about him like that one more time, and I'll make sure you'll never use the bathroom the right way again."

"I'm not scared of you, Puff. Every threat you give me makes me all the more anxious to beat your ass over and over again."

"It doesn't matter if you're scared of me now, I'll _make _you scared of me. Because, Brick, you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh, I know exactly what you're capable of. Don't think that I haven't figured it out, smartass. 'Cause everything you can, I can do better."

"Not necessarily, you over-confident asshole. I _will _get rid of you sooner or later in any way I have to."

"Let's not count on that, Puff. I'm smarter, stronger, and faster than that five-year-old boy you destroyed with a disgusting little kiss. I'm _certainly _not as vulnerable as I used to be, and if you can't get that through that thick little skull of yours, then I can't help you."

"I don't need any help from _you. _Now let's do Skarr, and _ourselves, _a favor and not get any more into conversation than we already have."

"With _pleasure, _Princess Bitch." Blossom shot him a threatening death glare, which Brick returned. Dexter stood behind them, watching everything happen. He was furious for how Brick was treating her. But…Blossom never told him that she had a history with this guy.

He figured he'd ask her later. For now, they had to survive the rest of the morning with this guy.

Moving on to the Blues in the west side of the building. Bubbles was a bit fascinated by how he and his brothers came back. She pursed her lips and held her hands together.

"Sorry." She turned around to face Boomer. He was standing normally; his arms to his sides, and no expression on his face. This wasn't the same reckless boy she'd remembered. Her mind flashed to the kiss she gave him. She felt her face get hot at just the thought.

She snapped back to reality and tried to remember what he just said. "Uhm…For what?"

"For not telling you who I was." Bubbles light-heartedly smiled and shrugged. "It's understandable. You're brothers most likely didn't want you to until all six of us were together."

"Yeah." She went up to him and grabbed his forearm, making him blush slightly. Fortunately, Bubbles didn't notice. She gently pulled him around the school, showing him classes and clubs he might wanna take.

Boomer was surprised at how nice she was being. He wished he could enjoy it more. It's a shame their siblings were so thick-headed that they couldn't have one conversation with each other without it turning into an all-out fight.

He smiled to himself. The least he could do is go along with the kindness she was spreading. It was what made her Bubbles, after all.

Later that day, everyone went their own way home. The boys left to the HQ to see Brisbaine and Weasel. Over the last seven-and-a-half years, the boys had developed a father-son relationship with Weasel, while Brisbaine had been more of a distant-strict-uncle-nephew kind of vibe.

"Did you see them?" Brisbaine asked from his computer chair. The boys knew all too well who he was talking about. "Oh yeah," Butch said. The other two just nodded respectfully.

"Remember what I told you, boys. For the rest of the year, learn their weaknesses and strengths. By graduation, you take them by their weak point and kill them." Boomer winced. He hadn't said anything about killing them. All he told them was to kidnap them and bring them to headquarters…

Nonetheless, Brick and Butch nodded obediently. Brisbaine smirked, "Good, good…"

Back at the girls' house, Blossom and Buttercup were complaining to each other about their counterparts in the kitchen.

"He's such an ignorant jerk!" Blossom shouted to no one in particular.

"I feel ya. Butch is such an egotistical piece of shit!"

"Ugh! I know!"

"And he's so cocky!"

"Oh my gosh, don't get me started on Brick. He completely glowered at everything I did like he was some superior king! He can kiss my ass if he thinks he's better than me!"

"Yes! Butch is the same way! You know what he did in kendo today? He smacked my ass with the bamboo stick! AND SENSEI JACK DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

"Damn, sorry chica. But I swear I don't think I'll be able to stand Brick any longer."

"God, I wish they never came back in the first place!"

"I know right?! They're just such –"

"They're such –"

"Assholes!" Both shouted simultaneously. "Who's an asshole?" Bubbles innocently asked, coming into the kitchen. The girls snapped their head to her in disbelief.

"The boys!" Buttercup said to her. Bubbles formed her mouth in the shape of an "o" in realization.

"Well, there's nothing we can honestly do. I mean, they haven't really done anything yet –"

"But they will," Blossom interrupted. "And when they do, I'll make sure I'm there to shred them to pieces." Bubbles looked down. Maybe her sisters were right. Maybe they have to keep a good eye on the boys for now, she thought.

But she remembered, there's nothing she can do for now.

**OMFG, SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

**Btw, I seriously don't own PPGD and anything related, just le pathetic plot.**

**Butch – You're tellin' me…*Gets smacked upside the head again* YOU SAID IT, NOT ME!**

**ANYwho, please tell me if I should continue or not :3**

**R & R**


	2. Flowers, Monsters, and Infatuation

**I got in trouble T_T**

**Buttercup – Again?**

**Yep. I didn't do an essay and the faggot called my house =_=**

**Buttercup – Hehe, he really is a faggot aint he?**

**Yeah ^_^ But I just wanted to say that I wanted Butch to think of Bubbles as attractive because Ive read SO many stories with him praising Blossom as the hottest piece of ass to walk upon earth. I wanted to change things up. Don't worry tho, its still original pairings!**

**BRICK/BLOSS SHIPPERS, READ HERE**

**Goodness gracious children, did you not read the summary?! "Bloss/Brick, Dex/Olga" It takes time for a romance to progress! Youll have to be patient for now, but there WILL be some romantic moments every now and then.**

**Sticks, Brushes, and Pencils**

"I swear to God," Buttercup muttered as she swung her stick to said boy. He swung back and she blocked, as usual.

Butch smiled sarcastically. "What do you swear, little flower?" Buttercup growled and swung harder at him. He blocked it again.

"I'm getting tired of that stupidass nickname," she muttered only loud enough for him to hear.

"Would you prefer Butterbitch?"

"I'd prefer my _name!_" She swiftly smacked his head. She could say it wasn't that hard, but she'd be lying. Buttercup hit him so hard that the stick broke in half. Butch just stood there, a playful smirk on his face. He probably didn't even realize she hit him.

The entire class looked back at them. Sensei Jack glared sternly at the both of them. Buttercup looked a bit guiltily him. The bell rang and Butch walked over and picked up his book bag. The smirk never left his face as he left, pointing accusingly at her the entire way.

Eventually, both of them sat in the chairs by the principal's office. Buttercup held her head up with her hands staring in boredom at nothing in particular. Butch sat back with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"This…is all _your _fault." He opened one eye to look at the girl next to him. He regained his signature smirk. "Why would you say that?"

"You provoked me, knowing how much of a temper I have," she glared back at him, "It's only the second week of school and you've already gotten me in trouble three times!"

"Oh no, poor little Butterbitch is scared of getting in trouble. How sad," he said sarcastically. She punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Aw fuck! What? I was just stating the damn truth!"

"I am _not _afraid of anything! So just shut the hell up, Twitch!" Butch grimaced at the nickname, but regained his composure.

"Calm the hell down, flower –"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE!" Buttercup's expression was wiped clean off her face. So was Butch's. She was a flower to him? What the hell could that mean? she thought. Nonetheless, a light blush crept up to cheeks.

Butch looked forward and glared at nothing. "Your name."

Buttercup snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"That's what your name is. A buttercup's a flower, ain't it?" Her shoulders drooped. She remembered that a buttercup indeed _was _a flower. It made sense.

"…Yeah," she muttered quietly. "I guess it makes sense…" Butch turned to her.

"What?"

"Just call me by my name, Twitch," she said threateningly. Butch raised an eyebrow. "Only if you do."

Buttercup sighed exasperatedly. "Fine."

"Oh yeah, and Sensei Jack said that you have to be my partner for that project coming up."

Buttercup's eyes widened. "You mean…you have to come to my house…everyday…for two weeks?" she asked weakly. Butch nodded his head childishly.

"Which means much more of that delicious, hot Blondie to see." He leaned back in his chair.

"Touch her, and I swear you'll wish you were never born." He looked over at her.

"I see that jealousy is still there. You must really like me." She grimaced at him, but also felt her stomach get weird. That blush was threatening to come back, which she obviously didn't like. Unexpectedly, she smirked at him smugly.

"You know, I'm starting to think that the only reason you consider Bubbles 'hot' is because you _want _to get me jealous." His eyes shot open as he looked at her with disbelief.

"You must outta your Goddamn mind." Buttercup only smiled at him sweetly, but sarcastically. For some reason, Butch felt warm as he stared at her smile. He felt like smacking himself for thinking that. She was the _enemy. _He certainly was _not _supposed to feel that way.

"You must really like me," she said mockingly. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her. She smiled triumphantly as the both of them waited to be called in.

"This is getting a bit tiring…"

Blossom and Brick were bickering once again. Dexter stood by them. He knew not to interfere like Blossom had told him. "They're not what you think," she had said, "They can kill with just one blast, no matter what armor you have."

He was itching to fight Brick, but at the same time didn't wanna anger or worry Blossom.

"Hi Dexter." Dexter looked to his right to find Olga standing nonchalantly right next to him. Over the years, she'd developed a bit more, just like everyone else. Instead of pigtails, she now wore her dark hair in a high ponytail tied in a pink ribbon, much like Blossom.

"Who's this kid? I've never seen him before." He turned back to the redheads in front of him.

"He's new. He…doesn't get along well with Blossom."

Olga nodded as he turned to look through his book bag. "I can see. By the way, would you know anyone who knows how to work with machines? An engineer of some sorts? The lights in the auditorium broke again and I need someone to help me fix them for our next big show."

Dexter was immediately caught with interest. It had been a while since he'd been able to work with machines. He _did _work on the auditorium before. He could do it again just as well, if not, better.

"I can do it for you. It seems you've forgotten that I _am _Dexter, Boy Genius." He put on a proud smile, to which Olga returned. She closed her eyes calmly and put a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten. But, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon by the stage. Until then, Boy Genius." She turned on her heel and left the hallway, leaving Dexter with a knowing smile.

"You _really _need to learn when to _shut up!" _

"I would if you weren't such a bitch!"

"I wouldn't be such a bitch if you weren't such a jackass!"

"I wouldn't be such a jackass if you weren't such a bitch!"

"OKAY!" Both teens turned to look at who interrupted their "heated" argument. Mandy stood with her arms crossed and a bored scowl across her face. Bubbles stood next to her with Courage at her feet.

"It's been two weeks and all you guys have done is fight. This needs to stop," Bubbles said innocently. Courage nodded in agreement.

"It's been getting on my last damn nerves with you two just fighting day and night," Mandy said, irritated.

Blossom crossed her arms. "It'd stop if he'd learn some manners."

"Ah yes, because Miss Holy and Perfect knows everything, right?"

"I _know _that I'd be nicer to you if you'd just talk to me like a normal person!"

"But you're not a person. You're a genetically mutated, super-powered teenager. That not normal, is it?"

"Like _you're _any different!"

Mandy watched them for a while before turning and saying, "I'm leaving." Bubbles sighed. Suddenly, Ms. Meryl ran down the hallway, her pink locks whipping through the air. **(For those that do not know or remember, Ms. Meryl was the girls' teacher at the very beginning of the comic/manga.) **Brick and Blossom stopped bickering and looked at her.

"Girls, we have a situation," she said hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked her.

"There's a monster attacking Megaville."

"What?!" Everyone looked behind her to find Buttercup, with Butch and Boomer following.

"A monster hasn't attacked Megaville in two years…OH YEAH! It's time to kick some monster ass! Let's go girls!" Buttercup shot out the window with her lime green streak following. Blossom rolled her eyes as she and everyone else flew out with her.

The monster – well, giant lizard actually – was violently walking down the streets, stomping everything in its way. Buttercup smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"This is way too big for just the three of us…" Bubbles trailed off as she stared at the lizard.

"I can help." Everyone looked at Boomer. Butch raised an eyebrow at him as he floated towards Bubbles. She smiled brightly up at him. Now that they were older, the boys were roughly half a foot taller than the girls.

Butch tried to fly towards him, but was stopped by Brick. The redhead gave him a stern look saying 'Let him'. Butch stubbornly stayed where he was and watched as the four in front of them flew towards the humungous lizard.

Brick watched his counterpart intensely, studying every way she fought. High kicks, he already knew all too well, she tried. Ice breath? When did she get that power? He asked _way _too many questions in his head by this point.

He was so focused he almost hadn't noticed his dark haired brother screaming in his ear.

"DUDE! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Brick glared at Butch. "What? You wouldn't say anything. If I didn't know better I would've said you were checking her out." Brick scrunched his nose up in disgust, but also had a small blush come upon his cheeks.

He definitely was _not _checking her out. He didn't even notice anything about her.

He didn't notice how her hair whipped gracefully in the air whenever she walked or flew. He didn't notice how there was always a pretty sparkle in her eyes whenever she was excited. He didn't notice how the hell she became so Goddamn beautiful since the last time he saw her.

Whatever, he thought. As soon as he has the information he needs from her, he'll never have to see that beautiful face again.

Around the monster, Boomer was fighting alongside the girls, with hostility from Buttercup and Blossom. Although he was fighting quite well, he couldn't help but steal some innocent glances at Bubbles. Of course he would take notice of how she was even _prettier _than he remembered. He secretly hoped neither of his brothers noticed.

Over the years, the boys had become fond of girls. At the age of thirteen, they had been introduced to the world of women when Butch found a Playboy magazine somewhere in the street. That was certainly an interesting day…

Boomer wanted to know more about her, and he was glad he would have that chance this year. But then, he remembered his mission. _Kill, _he thought. He couldn't do that, no matter how much he told himself he had to.

Boomer turned his attention back to the monster, who was now getting more violent. It smacked Buttercup and Bubbles away. He immediately flew in Bubbles' direction. She crashed into a building, making a gaping hole.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She rubbed her eyes and took Boomer's hand to help her up.

"This is like no other monster we've fought before…It's stronger." She looked back at him. "Thank you, Boomer. We'd almost be dead by now if it wasn't for you." Dead. The word echoed in his mind.

Bubbles smiled and hugged him tightly. Boomer was completely thrown off and blushed dark. He calmed down and hugged her back. He smiled the smallest bit. It wouldn't be visible if you were ten feet away from him.

Suddenly, they heard a blood-curdling scream in the direction of the fight. Both blondes broke apart and whipped their heads around to see. Bubbles' eyes widened in horror.

There was Buttercup. She was on the ground. She was about to be crushed by the lizard's foot.

Butch suddenly felt everything in his mind shut off and all he could think about was her limp body on the ground. In a few seconds she'd be dead, and that wasn't a nice thought anymore. It had been all he wanted to happen ever since he was revived; for Buttercup to be killed.

But now, he just couldn't let that happen. Just as he was about to fly towards her, a red streak passed him.

Buttercup braced herself for the impact and shut her eyes tightly. She put her arms in front of her face. After a few seconds, she felt nothing. She opened her eyes and put her arms down. She blinked and turned around to find Brick holding the foot up with a bit of a struggle.

Their eyes locked for a second before he flew as fast as he could, picked her up bridal style, and left before the foot made contact with the ground.

Blossom was utterly shocked. He just saved her sister's life. She should be overjoyed, but there was another feeling…

…Jealousy? It couldn't be! She hated him. But at the same time, for about a second she wished she was in his arms being saved by him. She shook the thought off and let out a relieved sigh.

Bubbles smiled wide and consolingly chuckled. She hugged Boomer again out of pure joy. He let it be and hugged her back happily.

Buttercup looked absolutely horrified. "You…You saved my life," she managed to choke out. She'd never been so scared in her life. It was about to end right then and there, but he stopped it from happening.

Brick looked back at her with a motionless face as always. It was now that she realized just how handsome he was. She blushed. It was purely out of embarrassment, she told herself. But she suddenly got a weird rush in her stomach, similar to one earlier with Butch. This _can't _be happening, she thought.

Butch was glaring possessively at both of them. He suddenly felt enraged upon the way she blushed when she looked at him. "Oh, _fuck _no," he muttered quietly to himself.

Buttercup fell for Brick.

Buttercup lay on the couch on her side, flipping through channels every once in a while. She couldn't get her mind off what happened earlier that day.

Why did Brick save her? And why did Butch look so angry when he did? Questions rushed through her mind so intensely, she decided it was unhealthy and began watching TV again.

"You okay?" Buttercup turned to Blossom, who sat at the foot of the stairs looking at her. She turned back to the television.

"I'm fine."

"Doesn't seem like it. Hey, I gotta ask you something." Buttercup looked at her sister.

"Why did you blush?" She was thrown off by the question and jerked her head back.

"I blushed? I don't remember that. Maybe it was the sun. It's really hot for late September, ya know! Or maybe I just was angry at him for saving me. I mean, I could've done it on my own! He should know better than to save _me! _But, I've never been that close to a guy before. You'd blush too! Anyone would if they were _that _close to a guy that handsome –"

Blossom stared at her with wide eyes. Buttercup stopped herself mid-sentence, realizing what she just said.

"Oh my God…you fell for him!" Blossom exclaimed as she pointed a finger accusingly, but mockingly. Buttercup gave her a death glare and blushed again.

"You never ramble or blush about a certain subject, unless it has something to do with your crush…Why would you like him?" Blossom asked disgustedly. "He's an utter jackass," she stated knowingly.

"I dunno. I just…do." Buttercup shrugged.

Blossom looked down. She shouldn't be jealous. She _isn't! _She has Dexter! She's _in love _with Dexter. She _hates _Brick…Right?

She shook her head and left her sister in peace. She headed towards the bedroom for a good night's rest, where she would just end up asking herself more questions, shaking it off with another subject, and then the cycle would begin again.

**PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**DIDN'T SEE **_**THAT **_**COMIN', DIDJA?! Now we have have ourselves a LOVE HEXAGON ._.**

**Olga-Dexter-Blossom-Brick-Buttercup-Butch**

**I feel so original :') I've **_**NEVER **_**seen a story with this kind of plot.**

**Oh and don't worry BC/Butch shippers, they will come later. As I said, it takes TIME for a romance to progress!**

**Buttercup – I hate you more than ever now.**

**Oh, I know. **

**Stay tuned cuz as you know, WE'RE **_**JUST **_**GETTING STARTED! ;D**

**R & R**


	3. Kisses, Blackmail, and Bonding

**IM HYPE ._.**

**Buttercup – You always are. Did you drink coffee this morning or something?**

**YEP**

**Butch – Figures *Gets smacked* WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO?!**

**Nothing, I just like smacking you.**

**Chapter 3**

"Why'd you do it?" Brick looked at his raven haired brother as they got ready for school.

"Do what?"

"You _know _what I'm talking about." Butch sat atop the dresser with an arm on the one knee up to his chest and the other drooping down. He was completely dressed. Well, to him at least. He was missing the tie, which he claimed to be too much work to put on.

He glared at his redheaded brother as he swayed his foot back and forth. "We needed the information from her that we didn't get. When we do, Brisbaine will make sure they'll never be revived when we kill them," Brick said nonchalantly as he walked past him.

He swung his book bag over his shoulder and looked back at Butch emotionlessly. "Unless you have something on her, she can't be killed for now."

Butch was somewhat relieved that they didn't have any information on Buttercup. He was still angry – (jealous) – at what had happened the previous day. He kept telling himself that he was _not _jealous. He just wanted her all to himself. _He _wanted to be the one to kill her…Yeah.

In all truth, he just wished Buttercup hadn't fallen for his brother. That would be way too weird. Then again…he could totally tease her for it. He could threaten to tell him. Yes! Blackmail; his true guilty pleasure.

He suddenly remembered that the HQ put cameras in their house. It'd be creepy for him to look, but it was so tempting. He smirked devilishly and jumped onto the laptop on his bed.

As soon as he found the files and answered the passwords, he saw the image of the Puffs' kitchen.

"Is it true?!" Bubbles came skipping in with Courage in her arms. Blossom appeared in the archway and walked over to the table. She grabbed a stack of pancakes on the counter that made Butch's mouth water.

Buttercup came in soon after, scratching her head and yawning. She was fully dressed, but looked like she'd just woken up. She reminded him of how much they were alike. Butch took a piece of bread on the plate next to his bed and began eating it.

"Is what true?" she asked sleepily. Bubbles smiled wide. "That you have a crush on Brick!"

He inadvertently started choking on the bread. He began coughing and then turned back to the conversation.

Buttercup shrugged with a sleepy smile. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." His eyes widened disgustedly. No way, he thought. She's probably just still asleep and _thinks _she likes him. Yeah, that could be true.

She _couldn't _like Brick. It was just…wrong. He noticed Blossom grimace at her. Finally, someone who understands how _wrong _this is!

"That is just so cute!" Bubbles squealed and hugged Courage. Buttercup raised an eyebrow.

Okay, Blondie was hot, but just a little too girly for his taste. He continued listening to their conversation.

"Whatever, just, the both of you, shut up about it," Buttercup told them.

"I didn't even say anything," Blossom chimed in.

"And you better not! Listen guys, Butch is coming here after school to work on a project." She turned to Bubbles. "And he's not the most subtle looker, if you know what I mean." Bubbles scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

Butch raised an eyebrow. "I just hope that perv gets his work done. I don't wanna end up like Blossom paired up with Turner."

Blossom rolled her eyes. "He broke his hands before he had the chance to write anything. I _had _to do all the work."

"Doesn't that seem a little suspicious to you?" Bubbles asked her.

"Please Bubbles, it's possible. It's not like he has 'fairy godparents' who magically broke his hands for him so that he wouldn't have to do any work," Blossom laughed doubtingly.

"Whatever, let's go." Buttercup walked out the house with the other two following.

Butch closed the laptop and sat on the bed for a few seconds before zipping downstairs. He found Boomer and Brick eating…something that looks like cereal. He scrunched his nose at the food and looked at his brothers.

"It was all we had…" Boomer said as he finished chewing. Butch shrugged and took his own bowl. After the boys finished eating they flew to school.

Boomer parted ways with the boys and went to his first class; AP Art. It turned out that Bubbles got accepted last minute and was let into the amazingly small class of seventeen students. The best part was that he sat next to her. He was honestly happy about that.

"Boomer!" someone called out. He turned around to find Bubbles walking up to him with a big smile on her face. "Guess what! I –"

"Got accepted in the class? I know, the teacher told me. You actually sit next to me now," he said with a small side-smile.

She blinked and smiled, "Cool. This year is gonna be fun, don't you think?" Boomer nodded softly. She took hold of his hand and led him to the classroom, although he already knew where to go.

He wasn't really shocked that she did that. He'd gotten used to holding her hand over the last few weeks. She'd do it every time she wanted to take him somewhere or show him something. It was something he didn't object to.

Sometimes they even forgot they were holding hands, until one of them notices and ruins the moment. But as long as he was close enough to her. Boomer liked being friends with her. She's certainly much kinder than her sisters, but he couldn't blame them. He _did _almost kill them some twelve years back.

So here they were, in front of the door for the art class. They broke their hands apart. Bubbles bit her lip and stared up at the door.

"I'm nervous," she said.

"You shouldn't be. You're probably the best artist I know," he said casually, but genuinely. She smiled warmly at him. She pecked him on the cheek and went inside.

Boomer stood there, motionless. He put a hand up to the cheek where she kissed him. He looked down. "…Just a stupid kiss."

Later that afternoon, Dexter stood behind the stage working on a light.

Blossom sat on the front row of seats watching the girls rehearse. They danced for about a minute more before Olga ended the session and walked towards him. Blossom followed after, but was stopped by Bubbles.

"Oh hey Bubbles, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you! Quick!" she whispered/exclaimed hurriedly. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows but followed Bubbles out of the auditorium.

Backstage, Olga kneeled down to Dexter's eye level and watched him fiddle around with some wires. She noticed he was having trouble with a few of them.

"Need help?" Dexter looked at her then turned back to the broken light. "No thanks, I'm doing just fine."

"I bet you are," she said mockingly. She gently shoved him out the way. She connected two wires and tied a few others together. They both stood up as she moved a few things around and soon enough, the light began flickering on. It completely turned on and Olga smiled back at Dexter.

He looked impressed at her skill. "I didn't know you could work machines."

"I'm more than just a pretty face and a tutu." She gave the light to him and he turned it off and put it with the other fixed ones. "Eight more to go…Care to help?" he asked her.

"Sure. I'll take four and you get the rest." She smiled smugly at him and went to work. They sat next to each other as they moved around the wires.

"Dexter." He looked at her. "About what happened at the cluster…years ago," she started, "What was that kiss about?"

He blushed in memory of that. Before that bomb went off, he acted on impulse and kissed her with what he thought would be his last goodbye. He softened up and replied, "With what happened to your brother, I just…needed to show you that I was there for you. I felt the need to protect you in any cause."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Dexter."

Back to the girls, Blossom's jaw was almost floor level.

"You're _not _serious," she said in disbelief to her sister. Bubbles nodded in contrary.

"I _am! _Here it is," Bubbles held a small, broken security camera in her hand. "You're telling me someone's been watching us?" Blossom asked her.

"Yep! Why else would this be hidden on top of the cabinets? Whoever put it there was smart. None of us ever look over the cabinets!"

"So then how'd you find it?"

"Well, when I came back to the house to find my snack, right? I started looking all over the place. So then, I started looking around cabinets and I saw it move! Then, I was all spy-like and I crushed it with my hand and when I saw it I was like 'Oh my gosh!' and I just had to tell you, but you and Buttercup already left and I had to find my snack and –"

"I get it, Bubs. You were starting to ramble off again." Bubbles smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Blossom shook her head, ashamed. "I can't believe this. Who'd be watching us?"

"Maybe it was the Darkstar Council. I mean, they do kinda hate our guts."

"Maybe it was that stupid GIR dog that put it there…"

Bubbles shrugged. "We'll find out later and kick their butt! I promise." She held out her pinky finger to Blossom. She raised an eyebrow. Bubbles gave her a puppy-dog face, to which Blossom rolled her eyes and gave into.

She pinky-promised Bubbles and left for class. Blossom shook her head. No matter how old Bubbles was, she still had the heart of a five year old.

When she got to her empty class, the teacher called her over. "I need you to give this amazing paper back to a student," the teacher said as she gave the paper to her. The only thing Blossom took notice of was the A+ largely written on the side in dark red ink.

She jerked her head back. She was the only one in the class to get A+s. She didn't have this class with Dexter, so she knew it wasn't him.

"Who's is this?" she asked the teacher.

"Why don't you read the name, Miss Perfect?" Blossom whipped around to see Brick leaning against the door frame. She glared at him on impulse but did as told.

There, in bold, black letter, was his name. Brick…Brisbaine? She'd never heard a name like that. It was probably something he came up with at last minute.

"Brisbaine? What kinda name is that?" she asked him.

The teacher glared sternly at her. "Now Blossom, you shouldn't be judging other peoples' surnames. I mean, Utonium isn't exactly usual either…"

Blossom stared at her with her eyes wide in offense. Brick snickered at the scene. She walked over to him and shoved the paper in his chest roughly. He winked at her as he left to his seat.

She lightly blushed and shot him a death glare. She went to her seat, which was fortunately on the other side of the classroom. She sighed and waited for class to begin.

Buttercup and Butch stood outside the kendo classroom. Buttercup was chewing bubble gum as she looked through her phone. Butch was staring at her intently. About a minute passed.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?" she asked casually, never looking up.

"I think I have some solid information on you," he said smugly. Buttercup looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She eyed him up and down for a sign of ambush.

"The fuck are you talking about?" she asked him. He smirked at her.

"I happen to know that you like someone in particular. That someone is my brother," he said the last word with disgust. Her eyes shot wide open and she blushed hard.

"How the fuck do you know that!?"

"I can read body language."

"'I can read body language' my ass!"

"What? So you're telling me that you blushed at Brick when he saved you yesterday for nothing?" Butch was starting to get a bit angry by now.

"I-I..."

"Thought so," he declared. "Anyways, I won't let this little secret go out if you do something for me."

"Blackmail? You're _blackmailing _me!?"

"Basically. It won't be too bad. I just want you to do _most _of our project for kendo. It'd be boring to just sit around your house doing nothing."

"I can't believe I just heard you say that you'll actually do work."

"I know right? It must have something to do with your sister. I _really _don't wanna have her lecturing my ass." Surprisingly, Buttercup giggled. Butch raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Alright. I guess I can do _most _of the work. Just don't tell anyone that I like him. If you do, I'll have Blossom march right up to you and tell you off. And trust me; she is _cold _when she tells someone off." Butch laughed as she punched his shoulder lightly.

"I bet she is. So, what is it exactly we have to do for the project?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Choreograph a fight scene, ya know, without _actually _fighting each other."

"Well that's boring."

"I know! I tried to convince Jack to let us since we _are _superhuman beings, but he said that we all have to be fair with one another. Load of bull if you ask me."

"You're not wrong, my friend, you're not wrong." Buttercup smiled up at him then realized something.

"Is this, like, our first friendly conversation?" she asked him, a bit fazed. Butch thought for a second, and then replied, "Well, it took two and a half weeks but we did it! This doesn't mean I'll stop bothering you, though. You're just being unnaturally nice to me."

"Ya think I don't know that, dumbass?"

"There she is," he said as he nudged her. She rolled her eyes and put her hands in her skirt pockets.

The last period of the day, the one with Brick, Butch, Blossom, Dexter, and Buttercup, really put them in an awkward stage.

They'd all been "coincidentally" put in the same group for a project. They sat in a round table like the other groups of five that were chatting away.

Blossom awkwardly played with her pencil as Dexter actually wrote down notes. Brick was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and a bored expression. Butch had his feet set comfortably on the table as he looked through his phone. Buttercup also had her arms crossed with an emotionless expression.

Every once in a while she would steal glances at Brick, being caught by Blossom or Butch, who both looked disgusted at the situation.

"Okay," Brick finally said. Everyone turned in his direction. "I think all of us need a graph chart or something like that. Buttercup?"

Buttercup looked up at him with a light blush. "Y-Yeah?"

"Mind getting us the charts?"

"Okay." She got up and left to get the papers. Blossom rolled her eyes and began writing notes and talking with Dexter. Butch stared off in Buttercup's direction. Brick noticed this and raised an eyebrow at his little brother. Butch looked at him blankly.

"What?" he asked, completely dazed out.

"You got a crush on her or something?" Butch scrunched his eyebrows at him.

"It's not _me _who has the crush on _her."_

"The hell are you talking about?"

"Nothin'," Butch said in a relaxed manner as he put his arms behind his head. Brick suspiciously eyed his brother before being tapped in the shoulder by Buttercup.

She held the stack of papers with her sleeve-covered hands. She wore a dark green sweatshirt that was just a bit too big for her. Butch thought it looked sorta cute, but stayed emotionless as she came.

Brick thanked her and she said the usual "you're welcome" with a blush that Brick didn't notice yet _again._ For a smart guy, he can be kinda clueless. She went back to her seat. She was in between Dexter and Butch, blocking her from the redheads.

This wasn't like her. She didn't have the spice she normally had. She was cool, audacious, _rebellious. _Now she's acting like a shy, love struck puppy! It made no sense to her whatsoever. Why did she feel like she could be herself around Butch, but not with Brick?

Buttercup constantly put up with these unanswered questions. This was one of those times when she wished she could know anything. She glared to herself and crossed her arms. This wasn't gonna end anytime later, was it?

It was PM Homeroom for everyone. Bubbles sat in the girls' locker room as she happily slipped on her blue ballet outfit for a rehearsal of a showcase the next month. She was absolutely overjoyed about being in yet _another _show and couldn't wait.

She was wearing her light blue leotard, tutu, tights, and her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with the blue ribbon.

"Hey Bubbles, are you ready?" Olga asked her. Bubbles turned to see her leaning on the lockers smiling at her.

"Yep!" she quickly put on her shoes and ran out towards the auditorium. It was a bit odd to her that the locker room was so far away from it. It made no sense.

She caught sight of two familiar boys. "Boomer, Dexter! Hey guys, what're you still doing here?" she asked as she walked up to them.

"We were just talking. He's the only one of the boys that I actually like communicating with," Dexter said as he put his book bag on. Boomer gave a small smile and said bye as the genius left. He turned to Bubbles and looked at her clothes.

"Oh, this is for a big show we have coming up. I'm so excited for it!"

"Cool. When is it?"

"The middle of October. The seventeenth, I think." Boomer nodded.

"Are you coming?" she asked him. He thought for a second. "I don't really know. But if I can, then sure."

"If you can, promise me you will?" Bubbles held her pinky finger out to him. He looked at for a few seconds before looking back at her. "What's this?" he asked, slightly confused. Bubbles' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a pinky promise is."

"Pinky promise?"

"Oh my gosh! Well, lemme explain this to you. A pinky promise is a really strong promise someone makes. If you break the promise, you break the trust. You do it by intertwining pinkies, like this –" She gently took his pinky and put it around hers. She locked it with him.

She smiled and looked down. "It's actually a promise that little kids make, and most people get annoyed when I ask them." She felt his finger tighten up on hers. She looked up him. He smiled reassuringly.

"Who says it's bad to be a kid?" Bubbles smiled wide and untwined her finger away from him.

"You made the promise already. Now all you have to do is make sure you fulfill it if you can. I'll really hope to see you in the audience next month!" She gave him a small wave before heading off to the auditorium.

October seventeenth, Boomer noted to himself. He'll definitely be there.

**SOOOOO FRICKIN KAWAII :3**

**Well, not much for me to say, sooooo…**

**READ AND REVIEW MUH PEEPS**


	4. October Seventeenth

**OH YEAH BAYBEE!**

**Butch – The fuck are you hype about now? o_o**

**My birthday is this Monday! :D**

**Oh yeah, over here in New York, we haven't really been affected that much by Hurricane Sandy, but I hope everyone's peachy and okay! :)**

**Chapter 4**

It was October 17th. The sky was turning an icy bluish-white color with nearly no sight of the sun. it was there alright, but it was just laid over the obnoxious clouds. Bubbles took all of this in, along with the events of the past month. The girls' eighteenth birthday was nearing and she didn't know why, but she was just terrified of it. She didn't wanna stop being a youngster, and turning eighteen basically ruined all that.

Turns out, Buttercup and Butch worked fine together. Don't get confused, they still couldn't stand each other, but decided to cooperate for the sake of their siblings. You could say that they were just a little below the frenemy status. Butch was definitely not enjoying Buttercup's obvious crush on his brother. He hated the way everything just came at his feet – he envied Brick's easy life. On another subject, Butch thought about what Buttercup said to him; that he was leering Bubbles to get her jealous. He couldn't help but think it was true. Now that he thought about it, there was something he felt with her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He was so confused and angry, he just couldn't think.

Buttercup, however, had been on Cloud 9; getting an A for the project with Butch, sitting next to Brick in math and history class, and finally getting the money to buy her own skateboard. Every now and then, she'd see Butch there and they'd have a few completions. It was fun for her. But then she remember _who he was. _She took note of this and since then, distanced herself from the boys, but still kept an eye on them. She didn't even have to try to stay away from Brick; he probably didn't even know she sat next to him in two classes. Buttercup was on okay terms with Boomer. They'd had a few civilized conversations and nothing more, but everything was going good for her.

Brick hadn't known why Butch had been acting so hostile with him the past few weeks. He tried to speak with him civilly, only ending up turning into either an argument or a full-fledged fight. Blossom hadn't been much help, either. He didn't know why, but he liked competing with her. Maybe it had something to with the cute way she blushed and glared at him at the same time. He hated liking it. Maybe if he just punched her face with the right amount of strength and damage, that beauty can become grotesque.

Blossom was, again, flooding her mind with questions. She and Dexter hadn't been acting like a couple anymore, but like…science partners. It saddened her to think that what she had with him might be gone, but she was determined to keep it up as long as she could. She was absolutely disgusted – (jealous) – by the way Buttercup had been infatuated by Brick. Honestly, she was scared for her sister. Blossom was almost convinced that he was asexual, until she caught him staring at her chest. Yep, he's definitely straight. Can you spell awkward? But for some reason, she'd been both repulsed and flattered.

Bubbles and Boomer had been going great. Boomer was glad that he could be her friend. He knew he needed to make the next eight months worth while. Then, disaster struck. Needless to say, some boy had caught Bubbles' attention, sparking the first feeling of jealousy Boomer's ever had. She'd told him about the boy, whose name was Mac, and how he was so sweet and how he was adorable in many ways to her. He didn't see it. Boomer just felt like ripping the guy's throat out, and that was very out of character for him.

So, back to the current situation; Bubbles was staring out the circular window in her room at the bright, droopy autumn sky. It was around six in the morning, and she didn't exactly know why she was up this early. She just couldn't stay asleep. It wasn't because of the show, although she was excited for it. All she could think about was Boomer.

Reminiscing about all the events with him, she realized that he possibly was now her friend, maybe even her best friend. She smiled to herself. She just loved making new friends.

Her mind then wandered to her love life. Now what was going on there? She'd been planning to ask Mac out on a date, but that'd be weird. The _guy _is supposed to make the first move! Then again, some guys can be pretty shy. Mac definitely wouldn't ask her out even if he _did _feel the same way.

She shrugged it off and prepared herself some breakfast and got dressed for school.

…

"Seriously?"

Blossom looked up from her science goggles at Brick. She was about to pour two substances into one test tube.

"What?" she asked, irritated. Brick told her of her hand. Her eyes widened as her face got warm. He was having the exact same feelings, but maintained his cool composure.

"You're not supposed to pour in that much. You were about to spill the entire thing." He tilted her hand with his and let just a few drops fall. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Brick snatched his hand away from her.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked at the windows. His eyes widened when he saw his dark haired brother trying to get his attention. Butch pointed towards the teacher.

Brick raised his hand. "Can I be excused?" The teacher looked back at him.

"I don't know. Can you?" Brick rolled his eyes agitatedly. "_May _I?"

"Take the pass." Brick ignored her and left the room with a suspicious look from Blossom. Once he got out he saw Butch leaning nonchalantly against the lockers eating a Hershey bar. Brick raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Butch asked with a full mouth.

"Never mind, just tell me what the hell it is you wanted to say." Butch swallowed the candy bar whole and licked his fingers. He turned back to his brother.

"Someone found the cameras hidden in the girls' house."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I found _this _in the garbage." He held up the broken security camera for Brick to see. It was definitely theirs. It had the initials "RRB".

Buttercup came walking through the halls by this point. She spotted the boys and stopped in her tracks.

"…What were you doing looking in the garbage?" Brick asked confoundedly.

"Well, long-story-short, Buttercup threw her unfinished Hershey bar away and I couldn't let such a delicious treat go to waste." Brick exasperatedly face-palmed and shook his head.

"You're such a pig," she said with a raised eyebrow. Both boys paled and turned to her. "What?" she asked confusedly.

The boys let out a relieved sigh and regained their previous composures. Butch put the camera in his back pocket, out of her view.

"What're you two doing here?"

"Oh, we were just heading to the bathroom," Butch said as he walked into the nearest restroom.

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Wait, dude, that's the –"

A few screams were heard followed by a loud smack. Butch slowly walked out with a big, red hand mark on his face. He looked horrified.

"…girls' bathroom." Brick raised his eyebrows. "You're such a moron." Butch gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Nice to know. Anyways, Buttercup and I gotta go to class, so buh-bye!" he said quickly as he took hold of her arm and started dragging her away.

"Wait! I gotta use the bathroom! BUTCH!" Brick heard her screams of defiance fade after a few seconds. He headed back to the classroom and sat down next to Blossom.

"So it takes twenty minutes to use the bathroom now?" she asked him doubtingly. He looked over at her with a bored expression.

"There were a lot of guys in the restroom."

"I bet there were."

"Why do you suppose everything I say is a lie?" he asked angrily.

"Because I _know _you're lying."

"And _how, _pray tell, do you know I'm lying?"

"Because you tap your foot whenever you lie." Brick's eyes widened a little. He dropped everything he was doing, including tapping his foot.

"…It's one of the things I've noticed about you during the past two months." Blossom twirled a figment of her hair awkwardly.

"I…was talking to my brother," he admitted.

"Butch?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw him out the window, Brickhead." He raised an eyebrow, but decided not to start another fight.

"He, um, got into trouble and was letting me know."

"O…kay. I won't go any further with this, but thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me the truth. It's probably the _only _nice thing you've done to me, but it's something." She smiled at him. It wasn't sarcastic, nor was it intimate. It was just a normal, casual smile. But Brick wasn't used to that. He noticed his face get warm and quickly turned to his worksheet.

"You're welcome," he said just loud enough for only her to hear.

…

"DUDE!"

Butch turned to Buttercup as she snatched herself away from him.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna piss myself 'cause of you!" she exclaimed angrily, holding her "lady parts". She ran back to the bathroom with him following.

"Didn't you say you needed to go back to class?" she asked him.

"You thought I was serious?" he asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and went inside to do her business. Butch leaned against the wall next to the entrance and waited. He heard giggling and laughter a few seconds later.

He moved closer to listen.

"Hey Buttercup."

"Oh, hey Suzy."

"I heard some guy out there with you. Did you _finally _get a boyfriend?" he heard the girl named Suzy say suggestively.

"First of all, I've had boyfriends before. Second of all, hell no!" Butch scowled at that answer. She could've at least been nice about it. But then he remembered, that's not the Buttercup he knows.

"That's too bad. But hey, do what you gotta do."

"Alright, I'll see ya later Suzy."

"Bye."

A moment later, Buttercup walked out the bathroom. Butch immediately acted as if he heard nothing and started playing with the pencil in his hand.

"Let's go to class, Butch." She quickly walked past him. He jogged to catch up to her.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something," he said to her. She looked back at him while they were walking.

"What is it?"

"Why do like my brother?"

Buttercup stopped walking. Butch did the same and turned to her.

"Nobody ever even _tried _to save my life at such a risk…"

_I did, _he thought bitterly. "There's just…a lot of reasons for me to like him! I mean, he's attractive, he's smart, he's brave –"

"I got it." Buttercup locked eyes with him. She noticed a feeling there that she hadn't seen before and furrowed her eyebrows at him. She ignored the subject and regained her composure.

"Alright, let's go to class before the teacher sends us to detention. _Again." _

Butch smirked playfully and walked back with her.

…

Bubbles nervously shuffled across the hallways to a certain boy. It honestly should be obvious who.

"H-Hi Mac," she said nervously. Mac turned to face her and smiled. "Hey Bubbles."

"So…I was kinda wondering, ya know, since you _are _in my math class, you could probably come to my house and study with me –"

"Like a study date?"

"You don't have to call it that if you don't want to! It could be just two normal people, alone, learning together."

"So…a study a date?"

"I knew I shouldn't've done this," she muttered before turned to leave. She felt a gentle tug on her forearm stopping her from leaving.

"It's alright," he said, chuckling, "I'd like to go on a study date with you."

"Really!? Yay!" She jumped and hugged him tightly. They scheduled the date and went separate ways.

…

"Really? That's _great." _Bubbles had just finished telling Boomer about her soon-to-be date. He didn't seem so thrilled about it, though.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. He shook his head calmly. "Nothing…it's stupid."

"You can tell me! I _swear _I won't judge or spread rumors." Boomer sighed and looked at her.

"…I'm insecure," he lied. He sure as hell didn't feel bad about his looks or personality, but had to say _something _that made sense to feel glum about.

Bubbles raised her eyebrows. "What? Why would you feel insecure?"

"I dunno…I'm just not getting as much attention as I think someone should," he said slowly, carefully choosing his words.

"You shouldn't feel insecure at all. I mean, you're cute and sweet! A lot of people like you, ya know."

"Yeah, but not you," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Well, I gotta go. Bye Bubbles."

"Bye," she waved at him as he left. She stared off in his direction until he was out of sight.

"Hey, we need to go warm up for the show, Bubbles," Suzy said as she walked up to her. Bubbles turned to face her and gave a small smile.

"Okay, I'll be right with you guys in twenty minutes." Suzy smiled back and left towards the auditorium.

Bubbles followed after and left for the locker room. She quickly put her ballet clothes on and got on stage with all the other girls. Olga smiled knowingly at her. Bubbles returned the smile and began rehearsing with the rest of the dancers.

…

Buttercup sat at her vanity holding a scrunchy with her mouth preparing to put her hair up in a high ponytail. Blossom walked into her room and sat on the bed watching her.

"What're you getting so dolled up for?" she asked.

"I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Butch, Gaz, Dib and I are gonna hang out in the park."

"Why's Dib going? I thought he and Gaz couldn't stand each other as siblings."

"They can't. That's why Butch and I are there to restrain Gaz from doing damage to him."

"Oooh…" Blossom hopped off the bed and sat next to Buttercup. "You're putting makeup on?"

"I'm _trying _Goddammit!"

"Lemme help you," Blossom said, laughing a little. All she put on her was eyeliner and lip gloss. It wasn't much, but Buttercup felt as if that was an overload. She looked at herself uncomfortably in the mirror.

"Stop being so insecure. You're very pretty, Buttercup. Wait…why would you be putting on makeup if you're only going out with those three?"

"There's gonna be a guy there. I haven't seen him since we were in the fifth grade. I've had a crush on him for as long as I can remember and I wanna make a good impression." Blossom could tell she was telling the truth and tilted her head at her sister.

"What's his name?" Buttercup looked back at her and gave her a sly smile.

"Mitch Mitchelson."

…

"Where the hell is she?" Butch asked no one in particular. He leaned against a pole along the pathway in the middle of the park.

"Probably working on her makeup," Gaz said, her eyes still glued to the game she was playing.

"Makeup? Why would she be wearing makeup?" Dib and Butch asked simultaneously. Both looked at each other bewildered, but turned back at the purple haired girl for an explanation.

"She didn't tell you guys, did she?" Gaz paused her game and looked at the boys with a bored expression. "She found out that an old friend of hers is gonna be here." They stared at her with confusion.

Gaz rolled her eyes. "An old friend that she's always had a crush on."

"OOOh…"

"Yeaah…" She grabbed her game and quickly began playing again. Butch leaned his head back on the pole. What is _with _Buttercup and all these love interests!? He wondered who exactly it was she was planning to see.

"Hey guys." The all too familiar, casual voice interrupted his thoughts. When he looked at her, his eyes widened to the point where he thought they'd pop out.

Buttercup had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail, letting her long, uneven bangs cascade around her face. She wore a black t-shirt with a loose dark green vest and white skinny jeans with dark green converse. He unfortunately noticed how well the shirt complimented her curves.

She had eyeliner on, making her bright, neon green eyes pop. She wore lip gloss that made her dark pink lips stand out against her creamy pale skin. Dib raised his eyebrows and let out a low whistle.

"So, where is he?" she asked anxiously. Gaz pointed to the right without looking up.

"_Arigato! _I'll be back in a few. Make sure they don't kill each other," she said to Butch. Buttercup walked in the direction Gaz pointed her to.

"Arigato?" Butch asked.

"She's fluent in Japanese. She's taken a class ever since the seventh grade," Gaz explained. Both boys nodded understandingly.

Buttercup stopped walking when she caught a glimpse of messy brown hair. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Mitch?"

The boy turned around. "Been a while, Buttercup," he said with a smirk. He walked up to her with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Considering it's been seven years, you look good," she commented.

"So do you," he said smoothly. "And since it _has _been so long since I've seen that pretty face of yours, wanna hang out with me this Friday?"

Buttercup blushed and gave a small side-smile. "Meet me at the skate park afterschool. We can catch up on things. _And, _I just might be able to kick your ass on the half pipe." Mitch's smirk widened a bit.

"Can't wait. See ya later, BC." With that said, he left the park. She stared in his direction with a small smile until a husky voice startled her.

"Can't wait for what?" Buttercup turned around to Butch. He was standing a few feet away from her with his hands in his pockets and an emotionless face.

"I apparently have a date this Friday." He raised an eyebrow.

"What's with all these guys you like?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes and walked with him.

"I mean first Sensei Jack –"

"How the fuck do you know that?"

"I ask around. Then, my brother and now this guy! What's the bum's name anyway?"

"Mitch."

"Ha, rhymes with bitch."

"_Your _name is one letter away from bitch."

"…Shut the hell up." Buttercup laughed at his stupidity.

"But seriously, how the fuck could you like three guys at the same time? Don't girls go for one guy and try to date them or something?"

"You really know nothing about girls, do you?"

"I know that they talk. _A lot."_

"Well, anyways, what's the matter with my sexuality to you?"

"Your sexu-wha?" Buttercup stopped walking and looked at him with an 'Are-you-fucking-serious' face. "What?"

"Okay lemme explain this to you. Sexuality is what gender you like. If you're homosexual, you like your own gender. Heterosexual means you like the opposite gender. And asexual is when you have no attraction whatsoever to any gender."

"…You expect me to remember all this?"

"Just register it in your pint-sized brain for now."

"Okay…HEY! _That _was fucking cold!"

"I know," she replied with a smirk. Buttercup then realized something. "Butch."

"What?"

"If you're here…who's with Dib and Gaz?"

"…Aw shit!" Both teens ran towards the direction of the siblings. When they got there, Gaz was nearly suffocating her brother with her bare hands.

"_**Give me those batteries, Big Brother." **_

"Ya gotta admit, this is kinda funny," Butch said, chuckling. Buttercup smacked him in the shoulder and ripped Gaz away from Dib. He let out a large breath that everyone could tell he'd been holding for a long time.

"HERE!" He threw a pair of small batteries to his sister, who then began playing again as if nothing happened.

"You're such a dumbass," Buttercup spat to Butch. He went up to her and ruffled her hair.

"But that's why you love me!"

…

"Bubbles, come on, we gotta go perform," Olga told the blonde. Bubbles stared out the curtain in search of a certain boy.

Alas, no sign of him. She sighed in disappointment. She looked back just one more time before joining the other girls on stage.

**OMFG, Finally man -.- I've been writing this the entire week.**

**So ya, I'm so excited :D IM TURNING 14 ON MONDAY BITCHEZZ ;P Im such a young child :I**

**R&R :***


	5. Crushes, Flirting, and Consolation

**Okay, even **_**I **_**thought I was whisking away from Buttercup's true character. I WILL TRY MUH BEST TO MAKE HER BACK TO THE TOUGH TOMBOY WE ALL LOVE HER AS :I Man, Im a drama queen.**

**Thanks for all the HBDs :D Yall are awsum.**

**A/N: Well, yeah, just pointing out if you may or may not have noticed, BC doesn't have a fangirl crush on Jack anymore. When that happened in the comic I was like "Srsly dude, SRSLY?" That was too much -.- So basically, she's edging away from her crush on Brick and she's going out with Mitch. I feel bad for Butch xD**

**Trust issues will ensue between the Blues soon, so WATCH OUT ._. Btw, I will have frequent Japanese in later chapters and translations will be at the bottom. I mean, the PPGD manga **_**is **_**Japanese, so why **_**shouldn't **_**I exploit the language? Im such an otaku :I**

**So we are currently a week after the last chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

"I don't see what you're so angry about," Butch said as he tried to walk at Buttercup's pace next to her. She glared at him as they strolled along the sidewalk. "I mean, all I did was break Mitch's arm. If you ask me, he was being too much of a bitch about it."

"He's a _human, _you jackass!" she shouted furiously. She started to walk even faster, though she knew he'd catch up.

"So? That'd teach him to be stronger. Besides, you have _Brick _to fall back to." She stopped walking altogether and whipped around to look at him. "_That_," she started loudly. She looked about ready to break down. "…That's never gonna happen," she stated calmly.

Butch gave her a skeptical look. "Weren't you head-over-heels for my brother just a week ago?"

"Yeah, before I started dating Mitch. I don't know if this wasn't that obvious to you, but it was just a _crush. _I was never in love!" Butch gnawed on the inside of his cheek.

"You weren't?" he asked. Buttercup shook her head and blew her bangs out of her face. _"Masaka."_

It was early in the morning when Butch insisted on walking her to school. Of course, she declined harshly.

Unfortunately, he was not a quitter. He waited outside her house until she was done with breakfast and followed her no matter how fast she went.

"It's a week 'til Halloween," she noted.

"You know, I think you should dress up as a vampire considering how pale you are," he suggested mockingly. She punched him in the arm with a small blush. He hissed and clutched the area where she hit him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, you hit _hard!" _She smirked triumphantly at this remark.

"They don't call me the toughest fighter for nothin'." Butch shrugged and continued walking with her to school.

…

"This is interesting," the raven haired girl remarked intriguingly. She watched her counterpart make dozens of girls swoon at the sound of his voice.

"You know, I think he found his calling," Blossom said as she observed with her sister. Buttercup looked back at her for an answer.

"Shameless flirting."

"_Watashi wa doi._ Got that right…" Buttercup watched him sit with a swarm of girls at a table far across the room.

Bubbles sat down with her sisters and started eating her salad quietly. The girls looked at her, noticing her different behavior.

"What's wrong, Bubbles? Did Butch touch you? I swear to God, if he did –"

"No one touched me," she said before Buttercup got outta hand. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows. "Then what happened?"

"It's Boomer –"

"What the fuck did Blondie do?"

"I don't think he's hurt me _intentionally, _but…he's been ignoring me. He's just been acting as if we were never friends and aren't gonna be anymore. He didn't even come to my show."

"Did you do anything to hurt _his _feelings?" Blossom asked. Bubbles shook her head innocently. "The last thing I told him was that I liked Mac. I don't see how that can hurt someone's feelings."

Blossom blinked at her for a few seconds before she face-palmed. Buttercup caught on quickly and let out a loud "OH". Bubbles just stared confusedly at the both of them. _"Nani?" _she asked.

"I'm not getting involved in this, peace!" Buttercup left the table. Bubbles turned to Blossom.

"I'll let you figure this out on your own," she said promptly before following Buttercup. "Wait!" Bubbles shouted out to her.

Blossom caught up to her dark haired sister. "You think she'll figure it out any time soon?"

"Nope."

"I hope you're wrong."

"Let's be honest, she can be a little…ditzy when it comes to guys."

"I guess…But let's not tell her. We don't know how she'll react."

"Doh, trust me. I know how she'll react," Buttercup said, giggling. Blossom rolled her eyes at her.

…

"How are you ladies doing on this fine evening?" Butch sat at his desk with a pair of girls by him. The class was to start in ten minutes, and he wasn't gonna waste his time in boredom.

"I'm doing fine," the brunette next to him said, smiling sweetly.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" a girl with auburn hair asked him. He scrunched his eyebrows in a confused manner and shook his head. He took a few sips from his water bottle.

"Yeah, that Buttercup girl. Man, what a dag that chick is," the brunette said. Butch inadvertently did a spit-take at the "attribution". Suddenly, a whole bunch of girls began talking about her.

"Ew, she bites."

"I know! She's such a dyke."

"Ugh, don't get me started on her wardrobe."

"She needs some medical attention for that face."

"Haha! More like a Halloween mask if you ask me!"

Butch listened intently to all this stuff they were saying. Buttercup was _not_ ugly. No, not at all. She had the face and body of a goddess, and he couldn't see why they were talking trash about her. He realized he just praised her looks and snapped back to his reality.

At the most unexpected time, Buttercup and Blossom walked in on the girls. The stupid females hadn't even noticed them and continued speaking lowly of her in ways that even the author of this story wouldn't wanna write.

Buttercup stared blankly at them as they slowly stopped talking. Everyone stared back at her. There was a long, awkward moment of silence. Buttercup slowly took a step back before racing out the room, leaving all the students and the teacher dumbstruck.

Blossom was about to go after her, until a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up to find the face of Butch. He went after her. Blossom stared off in his direction before turning to glare furiously at the bimbos. They all looked horrified, and some of them even swore they saw her eyes turn red.

"Who started this?" she asked sternly. All the girls pointed at the brunette, who was doing her makeup, clearly oblivious to the situation. Blossom walked up to her nonchalantly. The girl looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak, but before any words could escape her mouth, Blossom swiftly slapped her in the face.

The girl was wide-eyed and put a hand up to her cheek. Then, she glared back at Blossom, who was about to leave. Before she reached the door, the girl spoke up, "You know, the reason no one likes you is probably because you're such a bitch."

Blossom gave her a small smile. "I don't think I'm a bitch when I'm defending my own sister. The real bitch here is the one who was too damn stupid to keep her mouth _shut." _With that said, she finally left the room to find Buttercup.

…

*5 Minutes Earlier*

"Leave me the fuck _alone," _Buttercup's weak voice came from inside the girls' restroom. Butch stood outside the door.

"You know I will _never _leave you alone, whether you like it or not," he said jokingly. When there was no reply, he decided he should go in. He slowly went through the entrance scratching his head with a curious expression.

He saw Buttercup standing with her back against the wall and her head down. She had her arms crossed and he could see a few tear stains on her sleeves.

"So…_this _is what the girls' bathroom looks like," he tried to joke again. She glared at him with bloodshot eyes and a red nose and cheeks. "You doin' okay, Rudolph?" She rolled her eyes at him and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why are you here?" she asked, still glaring at him.

"Well…I couldn't let my chum be so down."

"Chum?"

"Yeah, you're my chum."

"I guess so. But…why were they saying all that crap about me?"

"They're _girls. _They can't help but talk shit about other pretty chicks." Buttercup, still holding that glare quite stubbornly, looked up at him.

"You think I'm pretty?" Butch sort of froze in his tracks. He scratched his neck.

"Tch, well, the other guys do. They, uh, check you out all the time." She skeptically nodded her head. He could see that the flush on her face was almost gone and smirked. "I can't believe I just witnessed the All Mighty Buttercup _cry."_

"_Damare, Keiren!"_

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"If you look it up, maybe you'll find out, smartass."

"There she is!" He ruffled her hair, resulting in a bruised hand for him.

Blossom came rushing into the bathroom, looking relieved when she saw Buttercup. She walked up and hugged her tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, mother." Buttercup pulled herself away from her sister with a small smirk. Blossom shook her head.

"I should've known you'd get over it that quickly. Maybe I shouldn't've smacked that girl…"

"You smacked a girl in the face?!" Buttercup asked.

"Only the one that started it!" Blossom said in her defense.

"Holy crap, way to go Pinky!" Butch said as he high-fived her. Blossom looked at the both of them. "We should get back to class. Let's go."

Both of the Greens looked annoyed at the realization that they still had school. Nonetheless, they both followed the redhead to class.

…

"So, how's your family doing?"

Dexter looked up from his thick framed glasses to the fellow redhead in front of him. "Good. My mother got into another fight at the convenience store for a pair of gloves, but we're good." Blossom smiled light-heartedly at his reply.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What?"

"I've been with you long enough to know when you're feeling worried about something."

"Well…" Dexter looked at her fixedly. She continued, "I don't think there's any simple way to put this."

"There isn't." Blossom looked at him sadly, knowing he understood where she was going. "Listen Blossom," he said, taking her hand. "I love you," She felt terrible seeing as she didn't feel the exact same way. "But if you feel as if this relationship is going downwards, then the choice is yours."

Blossom looked down in thought. There really was no reason to keep this up. But at the same time, she wanted to be with him. She made her decision and looked at him seriously.

"I want to break up with you." Dexter closed his eyes and nodded empathetically. "I'm sorry, Dexter –"

"Don't be. It's alright. All I want is for you to be happy." Blossom smiled sympathetically and gave him one last kiss before leaving his lab.

Dexter sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair. A wrench on his table suddenly flew off onto the floor. He stared at it for a few seconds.

"I know it's you DeeDee." He heard a giggle before the very apparition of his sister appeared in front of him. Ever since the whole duplicate robot thing, DeeDee had begun to show herself to him in her ghost form.

It was _almost _as if she wasn't gone, and she appeared whenever he needed her guidance. DeeDee gave him the same sympathetic smile he saw just moments before.

"I'm so sorry Dexter." Her translucent form got up and hugged him.

"It's alright. I was sort of feeling the same." She tilted her head in confusion. "But wh – OH MY GOSH!" Dexter raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You have feelings for Mandark's sister, don't you?"

"O-Of course not! I just need to protect her. Stop jumping to conclusions!"

She smiled wide and shrugged. She then pursed her lips and looked down. "But really, I'm sorry, Dexter."

He shook his head. "Don't be. It wouldn't've worked out with me and her. She was my first love, but you know what they say; every hello ends with an eventual goodbye."

DeeDee smiled warmly and joined her hands as if saying a prayer. "I wish the best for you, little brother." She then disappeared, leaving Dexter alone in his damp lab.

He thought about what she said. Feelings for Olga? No way! She was like a second sister to him. But he was starting to feel different around her these days. Maybe it had something to do with that new perfume she had on. Yeah, that had to be it.

He leaned back in his chair. After a moment or two of trying to comprehend most of his thoughts, he let out a strongly confused, "What just happened?"

…

"How sad, the Princess just broke up with her first boyfriend," Brick said flatly. He was stacking papers as a favor of the teacher. Blossom sat in the desk in front of him, her hand holding her droopy face up. Her eyes drifted coldly towards him.

They were in an empty classroom. It was around the time of five or six and the sun had just began to set, letting the splashes of orange and yellow spread through the open windows. The radio on the teacher's desk played songs variously in low volume.

He then began to staple multiple stacks, appearing not to notice the deadly stare directed to him. He finally looked at her, not bothering to stop stapling the mixed papers. She scrunched up her eyebrows and turned back to staring blankly at the board behind him.

"You know about that?"

"I do now." She rolled her eyes at his conniving ways. How was he able to see right through her? It was something she wondered for some time by now.

"I feel like my stomach's just been ripped out of my stomach." Brick furrowed a brow and raised the other. "That made no sense whatsoever."

"I don't…I don't care, okay? I just broke up with the first guy I've ever been in love with. The guy I fell for when I was _ten. _I feel so freaking weird without him next to me. He's been my boyfriend since right after I moved to Megaville. I had to break up with the guy I'm in love with, and you expect me to make _sense? _A girl doesn't make sense when something like this happens! A girl isn't _supposed _to make sense after her heart's been RIPPED FROM HER CHEST!"

By this point, Blossom had leaned over the desk, almost touching noses with Brick. Her outburst left him far from surprised. Although he stepped back a bit in order for his face not to make contact with hers, he expected her to let out her emotions like this. He may have been quite restrained for most of his childhood, but he knew a thing or two about women.

He kept a cool expression throughout her speech. She breathed heavily before realizing what she just did and blushed hard. She jumped back into her chair and looked at her shoes awkwardly. He crossed his arms and smirked at her.

"Don't be so down, Red. I kind of expected you to do that."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "You did?" He nodded in response. "Saw it comin' a mile away." They stayed quiet for a while, the only sounds in the room being the radio and staples being clipped on one by one.

Blossom's eyes drifted towards the digital clock, which was the source of the radio's music. It was a little past five. She sighed inwardly. Brick studied her for a moment and then turned back to his occupation.

"That was way out of character for you, though." She crossed her arms and looked at him blankly. "How so?"

"I know you as a calm and collected person. What you just did was _not_ calm and collected." Blossom snorted and began to softly giggle. "That's what being an emotional girl does to you," she replied. She suddenly threw her bag over her shoulder and stood up. "I have to go. _Sayonara."_ She began walking away.

"Wait," Brick suddenly said. Blossom stopped and turned around to face him. "You gonna help me with this shit tomorrow?" he asked, motioning to the endless stacks of papers. Blossom rolled her eyes and nodded in response. Brick gave her a thumbs-up and continued stapling.

Blossom studied him for a few seconds. He noticed this and looked at her_. "Nani?"_ She shook her head at him and said, _"Nani mo, kinishinai." _He raised an eyebrow, then turned back. Blossom gave him once last glance before leaving the room.

…

Bubbles scanned the room warily. It felt drifty, she noted. The reckless teens were taking advantage of the teacher being absent. A few desks were knocked over along with some seats. The substitute sat in his chair, calmly reading some romance novel. Bubbles thought that was pretty odd for a guy, but shrugged it off and continued skimming.

"He's not here," she muttered to herself. She remembered that this was the specialized program, so why _would _he be there? They stayed in the school until six in the afternoon and just studied random subjects. Just half an hour before they were dismissed, she noted again.

"He is now," someone behind her said. Bubbles jumped in surprise at the seemingly familiar quiet voice. Boomer looked at his shoes before locking eyes with her. Bubbles involuntarily started biting her bottom lip as she looked towards the board, still feeling his gaze on her.

"What were you doing last Wednesday?" she suddenly asked him.

"I was at home. Why?"

She felt her eyes getting watery as her lip quivered sadly. Boomer was about to ask her what was wrong, but then a pang of guilt punched him in the stomach once he understood what she was about to cry about. He looked at the floor. "The show…" It was barely a whisper, but Bubbles was able to hear it and glared at him, feeling deceived.

"I'm sorry –"

"It's too late for that," she stated quickly, hoping that she didn't sound as weak as she thought. Boomer looked at her dolefully. "Is there any way you can forgive me?" he asked her hopefully.

She looked him in the eye and said, "You forget our promise, ignore me for a week, and you want me to forgive you _now?" _

Boomer felt the guilt painfully punching him with every word she spoke. How exactly was he supposed to handle this? If only she'd known why…

That night, Brisbaine called the boys to the simulator for more training. "Why do we have to keep training?" Butch whined. Brisbaine gave him a stern glare. "Because I said so."

"That's _such _a good reason," Butch muttered under his breath. Boomer had been so caught up in the training, he completely forgot about her show.

As for ignoring her, he wasn't quite sure why he didn't _want _to be around her as much as he used to. Everywhere he saw her, she was with Mac. It drove him to the point where he just didn't wanna see either of them anymore.

Bubbles sniffled awkwardly and wiped a tear from under her eye. Boomer put his hands in his pockets and sighed quietly. "I should go."

"You really should." Boomer wasn't sure why he did it, but before he left he kissed her on the cheek so quickly and lightly, that if she hadn't seen him she wouldn't have even known.

Bubbles laid her chin on the desk and put her arms in front of her face. "What was that?" she quietly asked herself.

/\

**And that is that :} Btw, I wanna thank the reviewer ****~PandaGirl~ ****for giving me some constructive criticism. Either she was doing that or just pointing out something in the story she didn't like but either way, THANK YEW :I **

**Butch – You see how pathetic she is? *Smack* OMFG, STAHP IT t(T_T)t**

**Translations:**

**Masaka – No**

**Watashi wa doi – I agree**

**Nani? – What?**

**Damare, Keiren! – Shut up, Twitch!**

**Nani mo, kinishinai – Nothing, never mind**


	6. Mall Adventures: Part I

**Augh, Im fucking sick as HELL -_- Well, Not much to say for this chapter except…**

…

…

…

**PICKLES :I Jk, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The cold wind whipped through the air angrily as it swept Blossom's hair around ruggedly. It was somewhere near forty degrees, but it felt more around the twenties. Blossom licked her lips for moisture and tried to walk as fast as she could through the wind.

It was a crisp, cold Saturday and the girls had planned to meet at the front of Megaville Mall. Bubbles was staying at a friend's house while the other two had been safely at home.

Although it had only been three days since her break up with Dexter, she felt at a loss without him. It was so odd for her not to sit at his table or hold his hand. It was that same routine for the last seven years.

She'd already went to two proms with Dexter, so who was she gonna go with for her last? She'd always dreamed of how senior year would be like with him. They'd go on amazing field trips, spring formal, and _then _came the prom.

There would be Buttercup, once again refusing to wear a dress and instead wearing some type of jeans and a pretty green top that Bubbles would pick out for her. And then came Bubbles, wearing probably the sparkliest or puffy powder blue dress with her hair done in curls. Finally, Blossom would be there, holding hands with Dexter in her dark pink dress.

That was exactly how she imagined her last prom to be like, but fate apparently had a different plan. Blossom shivered inwardly and rubbed her arms to produce heat. "Where are they?"

"They're right here." Blossom jumped in surprise and turned to see her dark haired sister snickering at her. Bubbles was standing near the girls, looking down at her shoes. Blossom was about to ask her why she looked upset until she was interrupted by Buttercup. "Alright Leader Girl, Sunshine, let's shop the shit outta this mall!"

Bubbles cracked a smile and giggled. The girls locked arms and walked through the doors together. They were in awe at the humongous selection of stores, shops, and, what caught Buttercup's eye the most, the food court.

"Okay, I'll see you guys at the movie theater at nine, _wakarimasu ka?" _

"_Hai!" _Bubbles and Buttercup cheered eagerly. The girls parted ways and left to the store of their choice.

…

"This is fucking _awesome!" _

Buttercup's head snapped up at the familiar husky voice. She was in the middle of the arcade lounge playing some type of old racing game. She grimaced as she let go of the joystick and turned to the source.

There she saw Butch playing a different game. He was deeply focused and concentrated on it, with his eyes glued to the screen and his tongue sticking out childishly. Buttercup chuckled at this. She walked up to him and casually leaned on the wall next to him, watching his every move.

He fumbled with the joystick a few more times before raising his arms up and screaming out a "Yes!" in victory. His attention was turned to the brunette beside him with a smug look on her face. He glared at her and blushed light before asking, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell do you _think _I'm doing here?" she asked sarcastically, motioning to the dozens of arcade games. He shrugged and looked at a nearby air hockey table. He smirked. He nodded his head in the direction of the table to her. "Up for a round?"

She eyed him before answering, "No thanks."

"I find it absolutely adorable that you're scared of me." She glared furiously at the smirking boy in front of her. "Fuck you."

"Ugh, now you're coming on to me. It seems that my hotness is too much for you," he said mockingly. She blushed dark and shouted, "Fine! I'll play one fucking game with you." Butch put on a satisfied smile and led her to the table.

Once he put the quarters in, the game was commenced. Buttercup took her position, as did he. Butch served, Buttercup blocked. Neither got any points as they never let the puck into their sockets.

"I've never played anyone like you. Are you on drugs or something?" he asked her. She glared at him.

"Of course not."

"You're on meth, aren't you? Oh, I knew it! I heard that shit is effective."

"Dude, shut the hell up!"

"What? Can't a guy ask a girl if she's on meth? Oh yeah, they can't. Fuck society." Buttercup laughed at him and walked out of the arcade. Butch followed her out. She looked back at him. "Are you gonna keep following me?"

"I'll always follow you," he said dramatically as he blew her a kiss. She pretended to catch it and throw it away. He put a hand over his chest and put on a hurt expression. "That hurts my heart."

"You're such a drama queen."

"KING, GODDAMMIT! Man, you and Brick are annoying." Buttercup rolled her eyes and went with him to the food court. She looked back at him. "You're seriously gonna follow me around all day?"

"No, I was actually gonna go to the food court. Guess you and I have a _connection," _he said, wiggling his eyebrows. She smacked his head. He glared at her. He suddenly blinked confusedly. "Whoa, déjà vu."

They ended up eating McDonald's together. Butch ate his burger dreamily as Buttercup watched him while eating her fries. "Have you ever had a burger?"

"Once. That was four years ago." He finished it and licked his fingers one by one. After getting up to throw the trash away, he unexpectedly slung his arm around her shoulders. "I haven't done this since the first day of school." Buttercup exasperatedly rolled her eyes.

"Build me up Buttercup."

"What?"

"The song," he said, pointing to a jukebox in a nearby store. He grinned at her. "I'm gonna put it on."

"I swear to God, if you do I'll –"

"Thank me for praising your name?"

"What is it _with _you and buttercups?"

"I'm actually allergic to them."

"Oh, the irony." He zipped to the jukebox without warning and pressed the play button. The song quickly changed to the one of his choice. She flew in to stop him, only to realize she was too late. The song blasted through the store as Butch leaned on the wall with a smirk.

Most people turned around and stared at the dark haired girl before going back to their previous activities. Some of the customers who knew her name held back a laugh or snicker. Buttercup blushed furiously as Butch mouthed the words to the song.

When the song was over, his arm found its place back around her shoulders as they walked aimlessly through the mall. Buttercup was looking down at her shoes as they walked.

"Buttercup?" Both Greens turned around to find Mitch sitting on a bench just a few feet away from them. Buttercup's eyes widened as she quickly swatted Butch's arm away and ran to Mitch's side to explain the situation. She was interrupted shortly by the brown haired boy himself. "Who the hell is _this?" _he asked angrily, motioning to Butch, who was carelessly flipping his phone up and down.

"Aha, well, ya see –"

"I should've known you were a two-timing slut." That's when Butch stopped and dropped his phone. Buttercup still stared wide eyed at her soon-to-be-ex. Mitch glared at the both of them. Butch was about to make an offensive comment, when a blonde girl – (not Bubbles) – came skipping their way.

The unnamed girl pecked Mitch on the cheek and grabbed his hand. "Hey Mitchie, I'm back! The line for the girls' bathroom was huge. Who are they?" she asked innocently. Buttercup raised an arbitrating eyebrow at said boy.

Butch stared amusedly at the couple. "Oh. My. Shit." Buttercup smiled. "I'm his girlfriend."

"No, you're not…_I _am."

"Looks like Mitchie's in _trouble…" _Butch sang, feeling satisfied. Mitch stood up and shot a glare his way.

Buttercup pursed her lips. "Well, I guess we know what happened here. Mitch is a fucking bastard," she stated in a matter-of-factly tone. She went up and kneed him in the groin. Butch laughed, "Oh my fucking God! You're the awesomest chick in the world."

"C'mon Butch, let's let them settle their dispute," Buttercup said as she walked away from the scene. Butch, as usual, followed after, soon hearing a loud smack that echoed through the mall.

He snickered as he put his arm back on her shoulders. "See? I just helped you find out that your douchebag boyfriend is a lying, cheating man-whore. I'm fucking amazing." Buttercup inwardly smiled at him.

"You have your moments," she admitted. She looked up at him. "But let's be honest; _I'm _the amazing one."

…

Blossom scouted the halls of the mall as she tried to carry about four bags at once. She scrambled around the dozens of groups scattering about. She sighed and gripped the straps of the bags.

"Hey Princess." Blossom's head shot up at the familiar voice and she snapped her attention to the direction from which it came. She saw Brick casually leaning against a column, staring at her solemnly. She stared back.

She walked up to him and put her bags down. She looked around before raising an eyebrow and asking him, "What are you doing here?"

"What? A guy can't buy some clothes for himself?"

"Sorry, it's just…you don't seem like the type of guy to go shopping –"

"Guys don't _shop._ They _buy _shit." She shrugged and picked her bags up. Brick examined her struggle to hold them up. "You can fight monsters, break through solid concrete, but you can't hold up a few bags?" Blossom sheepishly pursed her lips.

"I'm gonna regret this," he muttered before taking two bags to carry himself. Blossom stared at him for a while before murmuring a quiet, "Thanks."

Brick said nothing as he followed her down the escalator. She turned to him. "So, are you here with –"

"My brothers? _Hai."_

"How do you know everything I'm going to say?"

"I guess it's a counterpart thing." They got off the escalator. Blossom started walking quickly before she unexpectedly sat down on a bench. Brick set the bags down and stood next to her. She looked up at him.

"Didn't you say you needed to buy some clothes?" He shrugged carelessly. "I'm counting on Boomer for that. He's the one who volunteered to buy everything." She nodded and pulled out a sandwich from one of the bags. Just as she was about to eat it, she looked over at Brick, whose mouth was watering as he stared at it.

She sighed exasperatedly before tearing a piece of for him. He looked at it for a moment before looking back up at her. She gestured for him to take it, which he did hesitantly. He took a bite out of the piece, placing a goofy smile on his face. Blossom chuckled. "What? I haven't had a good sandwich for three fucking years."

"You need to get out more." Brick nodded absentmindedly. "Brick?"

"Hm?"

"You have, ahem, some mustard on your face." He raised an eyebrow but wiped his face. Unfortunately, he missed the spot. Blossom shook her head; he tried to wipe it again, failing miserably. Blossom took enough of this and used her thumb to wipe the mustard off just below his lips.

Brick stared at her. Blossom pulled her arm back with a slight blush. "Sorry," she mumbled. Brick apparently thought nothing of it and continued devouring the sandwich. But in truth, he was frantically asking in his mind, "What the _fuck?!" _

It was a quiet afternoon with that event, since she _did _touch his face. They spent their time walking around the mall, and just talking. Sure, the occasional argument was brought up, but neither went that far into it.

It turned out that both had more in common than they thought they would, but also had extreme differences. Brick had been fond of reading and planning, just the same as Blossom. But, he had far more pride than her, whilst she was willing to go about differently.

She would ask him a question, he'd answer simply. If she didn't agree, she'd laugh and argue against it as friendly as she could. Brick would do the same. However, if they did agree, a giant conversation consumed them both. It was almost as if they'd just met.

…

Bubbles stood by a column watching the redheads talk civilly with each other. She raised an eyebrow. "Am I dreaming?" she bewilderedly asked herself.

She turned around and began her path to another store. She ended up in a men's store. She'd promised to buy the Professor some new lab coats and pants when she had the chance, and now she was fulfilling that promise, unlike _some _people…

Bubbles shook the thought off and put a warm smile on her face. She walked into the store casually, a few heads turning upon her entrance. She tugged one of her pigtails as she scanned the store for clothes.

She was looking to her side at racks as she walked. She hadn't noticed where she was going and bumped into someone hard.

She fell on her butt with an embarrassed blush. She could see the person she walked into was in the same position as her, rubbing his head with his blonde hair over his face. She couldn't see much, but she knew this person was extremely attractive.

Bubbles was about to introduce herself, when she was suddenly met with a pair of striking dark blue eyes. She blushed even harder at the realization of who she'd just run into.

"Boomer?" she quietly asked. "Bubbles? What're you doing in a men's clothing store?" he asked blankly.

"Well, I was gonna buy some clothes for my dad. I didn't expect you to be here…" She slightly lowered her head and prepared to get up. Boomer grabbed her hand before she got any further. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hear me out, onegaishimasu." She pulled her hand away gently and faced him with an emotionless expression. "I'm listening."

Boomer was taken aback. He honestly hadn't expected her to actually listen to him. "W-Well, you see, my, uh, dad had a lot work for me to do at home."

"You have a dad?" she asked confusedly.

"Well, more like guardian, but yeah."

She sighed. "I understand now that you had work so you _couldn't _come to the show…but why'd you ignore me?" That question threw him off. _Well I hated seeing you and your boyfriend together so I didn't wanna see either of your faces anymore. _Yeah, that seems legit, Boomer thought nervously.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me, so I left you alone." Bubbles' shoulders drooped. Just when he thought she'd break down, she rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Boomer, I like you, but that was just downright _stupid." _Boomer blushed and scratched his head.

"…You like me?" he asked. Bubbles giggled. "Yeah, silly! If I didn't like you, you wouldn't be my friend." The smile on his face dropped once again. He sighed. "Bubbles."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to hang out sometime?"

"…Like a date?"

"No," he quickly said. "Just hang out, as friends and nothing more." For some reason, Bubbles didn't feel happy hanging out as "just friends". Nonetheless, she accepted his offer as they walked out of the store.

Bubbles realized that she didn't buy the clothes for the Professor as they left. She looked back at the store for a few seconds. She smiled and turned back to Boomer. "I could buy the clothes later."

…

The Reds rounded a corner as they continued to talk. "Wait, wait, wait, the third arm on the right of an octopus is actually its penis?" Brick asked Blossom. "I found that out the hard way," she said, feeling repulsed. She looked back at him, "Don't ask."

At the same time, the other two pairs came in talking to their respective counterparts. The redheads stopped talking and stared at their siblings until they stared back. Once again, there was a long, awkward moment of silence. Butch, of course, had to be the one to break it. "Well, this sure is awkward."

Brick rolled his eyes and then turned to Boomer. "You got the clothes?"

"Shit," the blonde boy muttered. "Ya know, I think that's, like, the first time I've ever heard him cuss," Butch interjected. "No, that's the second time. Remember it slipped last week?" Brick said.

"Oh yeah! That was funny as hell –"

"Hello!" Buttercup interrupted him. "What're you guys doing here?" she asked, her attention directed to Butch's brothers. "Well, we came here to buy some clothes and watch a movie afterwards, but _apparently," _Brick said, shooting a stern look Boomer's way, "our brother didn't get it for us."

"Wait, what movie are you guys gonna watch?" Bubbles asked the boys.

"Avengers, bitch!" Butch shouted dramatically. An excited smile etched across Buttercup's face. "No fucking way! Me and my sisters are gonna watch the same movie!"

"Those two," Butch pointed to her sisters, "are gonna watch Avengers?"

"Well, with some heated arguments and wars over who would get to pick the movie, I bought the tickets without either of their permission and called it on."

"You sneaky little thang," Butch said playfully. Buttercup winked exaggeratedly at her sisters, who both rolled their eyes at her.

Blossom looked at her watch. Her eyes widened, "Crap! Guys, it's 8:57! We need to go fast if we wanna catch that movie."

"The first twenty minutes are gonna be trailers anyway," Bubbles said reassuringly. Blossom shrugged and left to buy some snacks as the five followed after.

After they bought what they needed to keep their appetites occupied, they all entered the movie theater. Luckily, there were three pairs of seats left. After the Greens left everyone completely to sit with each other, the Blues decided they'd do the same, with some hesitation from the Reds.

Throughout the movie, Buttercup had been eating everything in sight, even the popcorn off the floor, which Butch found amusing considering she didn't _know _it was off the floor. Whenever she wasn't looking, he'd pick up a few and toss it in the large bag, snickering as he watched her eat it absentmindedly. All in all, they enjoyed sitting with each other, as they'd talked and laughed about everything respectively in the movie.

Bubbles and Boomer couldn't _help _but enjoy each other's company. At one point, Bubbles found herself laughing whilst she leaned her head on his shoulder. Apparently, he didn't mind, she noticed. Boomer noted that she had a very infectious giggle that made him want to laugh along whenever he heard it.

Brick and Blossom, however, were a different story. It had been increasingly obstinate, as they had not bothered to say a word to each other. A few times, she'd accidentally touch his hand and they'd both snatch away with blushes that, thank God, the other couldn't see through the darkness of the room.

When the movie was over and everyone had already left the theater, all six came out in pairs. Buttercup and Butch still continued to laugh about the events, as did Bubbles and Boomer. But Blossom and Brick both remained silent.

Blossom looked over at her counterpart with a small smile. "We should…do this again. Only if you want to," she added quickly, feeling that he honestly didn't want to be there at the time.

"I guess," he said casually.

"I swear, that movie is, like, the love of my life," Buttercup said in a playfully serious tone.

"Amen to that," Butch added.

"Well, we've gotta get going," Bubbles said. "Wait…where's everyone?" It seems the mall had been left deserted. Everyone looked around in confusion as the lights shut off suddenly. "Alright, we gotta get outta here!" Blossom shouted as she ran to the exit with everyone following. Bubbles went ahead and pulled on the doors as hard as she could.

She turned to everyone with a nervous look. "I don't think we'll be getting out anytime soon…"

**Oy vey, the DRAMA :I **

**Well, yes, they're now stuck in a huge mall. **

**As for the question of "Why can't they just use their powers to get out?!" Youll find out why next time ;)**

**R&R**


	7. Mall Adventures: Part II

**Goddammit, Im so stupid -_- Here are the translations for the last chapter:**

**Wakarimasu ka? – [Do you] Understand?**

**Hai – Yes**

**Atakamo – As if**

**Onegaishimasu – I'm begging you/Please**

**Watashi wa idaina kuso sa remashita! – I was fucking great!**

**Nevermind about the translations at the bottom thing, they'll be at the top from now on, considering you could be reading this with absolutely no idea what they mean, having to search it up on google cuz youre too lazy to check the bottom.**

**Translations**

**Baka yaro – Idiot**

**Un - Yeah**

**Well, yah, so LETS GIT DIS PAWTEE STAWTED**

**Chapter 7**

"What the fuck do you mean 'We're not leaving anytime soon'?"

"Buttercup, calm down. I'm sure we can just –"

"_Damare,_Blossom! Bubbles just wasn't pulling hard enough. Lemme try." Buttercup marched to the doors and pulled hard. She even went so far as putting her feet against them to try and pull harder.

"Ugh, Buttercup, it's no use!" Bubbles said.

"Am I not the moron this time for once? Why don't we just use our powers," Butch started, smiling sarcastically and talking slowly, "And break the fucking door?!" he asked, making the most sense than he has his entire life.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Butch," Brick said. "Yeah, why _aren't _you guys using your powers?" Boomer asked.

Blossom sighed. "Well, a few years ago, three evil super-powered girls came from alternate universe –"

"It sounds like you're narrating a fucking science-fiction movie," Butch interjected.

"_Anyways_," Blossom started again agitatedly, "The girls had even stronger powers than me and my sisters combined. They called themselves the Powerpunk Girls –"

"That's so lame," Butch interjected again, laughing at the name. "You're acting like 'Rowdyruff' is better," Buttercup said smugly. Butch glared at her. "Of course, 'cause 'Powderpuff' is so fucking amazing."

"_Powerpuff, baka yaro!"_

"ANY FUCKING WAYS," Blossom said loudly, obviously pissed at being interrupted twice. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. Blossom wasn't one to curse, everyone knew that.

"Sis," Bubbles said walking up to her, "Is it your time of the month?" Buttercup, Butch, and Brick snickered, except Boomer, who scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, as he didn't understand what she'd just asked.

Blossom blushed a dark red and scowled before muttering an embarrassed, "_Un,"_

Bubbles pursed her lips and patted her redheaded sister on the back before returning to her previous spot to listen to the story.

Blossom took a calm deep breath before turning back to everyone. "Those girls basically came to this mall smashed everything to bits and stole a lot of valuable things, so the mall decided that in case it ever happened again, they made special metals, glass, and unbreakable wood that couldn't be penetrated or broken with even the strongest of powers to build the mall. That's why we can't use our powers."

"Well, that's just fucking great," Brick said sarcastically, "Looks like we're stuck in a mall for the rest of the night." Butch's eyes lit up. "We're stuck in mall loaded with games, products, systems, electronics and much, much more," he added mischievously. He and Buttercup glanced at each other with the same thought.

"Let's raid this bitch!" she shouted before running to God knows where with him. Blossom rolled her eyes at the two. "Even if we could raid this place, how's anything gonna work with the power down for the night?"

"By simply turning it on." Everyone turned to see Bubbles standing by a large electric source. She opened it and pulled a big lever and all the lights turned back on. Everyone could hear a distant "Woohoo!" from another floor.

Brick stretched with a grunt. "Well, I'm gonna head over to the library. Mind as well have something to do that involves brains."

"I'll go with you. 'Least we'll have some quiet with those two around," Blossom said, motioning to their dark haired siblings as they heard something break. A few seconds later, they heard Butch and Buttercup shout simultaneously, "She/He did it!"

Brick rolled his eyes and headed to the library with Blossom following, leaving Boomer and Bubbles alone for the time being. Bubbles walked up to Boomer and pinched his arm. He winced and looked at her. She smiled warmly. "Now's the time to hang out. Where d'you wanna go?" she asked him.

"How about we get something to eat?"

"Sounds cool. Let's go." The pairs went all the way to the first floor to the food court, where they found Butch and Buttercup sitting at a table overflowed with unhealthy snacks. The dark haired pair looked at the blondes with full mouths. They stared at each other for a while before going back to their previous activities.

Boomer and Bubbles went to the back of a store to actually prepare food. Boomer found himself making pie for the both of them. Bubbles raised her eyebrows at the way he was cooking. "You know how to cook?" she asked him.

"I learned from Butch."

"_Butch can cook?" _she asked with even more confusion.

"As crazy as it sounds, _un." _Bubbles giggled as she sat on a counter right next to where he was mixing a few ingredients. "Buttercup can cook too. And might I say, she's a _goddess _when it comes to making food." Boomer chuckled.

"Okay," he said as he took the batter and put it in the oven. "Now we've got…twenty minutes before it's done." Bubbles nodded and jumped off the counter to sit with Boomer on the floor in front of the oven.

For the time being, they just talked and laughed for about fifteen minutes, but stopped with no more subjects to talk about. Boomer stared at Bubbles as she examined the pie. She turned back to him.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked. Boomer shook his head and continued to look at her. She blushed and felt a small smile come upon her face. She looked back up at him.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel different around you," he said to her.

"Like…how?"

Boomer lowered his head the slightest bit. "Can I tell you something?" he asked her.

"Of course you can."

He sighed. "After that kiss," he started. Bubbles blushed at the memory. "I felt a weird rush in my stomach whenever I thought of you after we were resurrected. I found myself thinking of that event whenever I lost my train of thought."

Bubbles slowly started to straighten her back as he talked, realizing what this meant. "Bubbles?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I like you. I like you as more…than a friend," he said quietly. Bubbles stared at him blankly. She gulped and scooted closer to him. He didn't move from his spot. She suddenly glared at him threateningly. "If you're lying to me I _will _beat you up."

"I'm not," he stated simply. She raised an eyebrow. "Prove it."

Boomer swallowed his anxiety, grabbed her shoulders gently, and pulled her in for a kiss that she certainly wasn't expecting. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but slowly closed, deepening the kiss. She leaned in even more and put her hands over his.

The two sat there for about a minute until they jumped back as they were startled by the ring of the oven, signaling that the pie was done. They breathed heavily before scrambling to stand up. Boomer quickly took the pie out and walked outside with Bubbles to a table.

The Greens were still at another table in the same area, but their stack of snacks was almost done. Buttercup turned to look at the Blues from her seat. "You two okay? Your faces are all red."

The blondes were taken aback but tried to regain their composures. "_Hai, hai, _we're fine. It was just really stuffy and hot in the kitchen back there," Bubbles said nervously.

Buttercup eyed them suspiciously, but then turned back to talking with Butch. The blondes sighed, relieved that they weren't questioned any further.

They sat in a table that was basically across the entire food court, because they way Buttercup eyed them meant she knew something was up.

They ate what Bubbles would say was the most delicious pie she'd ever eaten in silence for about ten minutes until there was only one more slice left. They both reached for it at the same time and accidentally touched each other's hand.

They locked eyes for a few seconds before snatching their hands away. Bubbles rubbed her arm awkwardly. Boomer scratched his neck.

"So…_this _is what my sisters were talking about." He looked at her. "What?"

"I talked to my sisters the other day and told them about how you were ignoring me, and then they figured something out, I guess, of why you would've been avoiding me after I told you that I was going out with Mac."

"They figured correctly," he said, looking at the table. She looked at him from the seat across.

"But, I guess we could stay friends. You obviously don't feel the same way," he said acceptingly. He got up and prepared to leave when he was pulled back by a small hand. He looked back at Bubbles. She smiled sheepishly.

"The funny thing is…I like you, too."

…

Blossom ran a hand through the various books on the large wooden shelf. Brick sat at a table not too far away, holding his head up with his arm as he watched her in boredom.

"You've been standing there for ten Goddamn minutes, PICK A FUCKING BOOK!" Blossom jumped in surprise at his outburst and stared at him bewilderedly. She rolled her eyes in aggravation and finally chose one to read.

"And I thought _I _was the one on nature's monthly gift," she muttered as she sat back down. Brick glared at her, obviously hearing what she'd said. He suddenly noticed what book she picked and sighed exasperatedly before completely turning to her with an evidently fake smile.

After a few seconds she looked up from the book at him with a blasé expression. "What?" she blankly asked. He looked at the book and then back up at her. "That's the book I need to read for English."

"Funny. This is alsothe book _I _need to read for English." Brick glared at her indifferently. "Give it to me," he demanded. She chuckled. "No," she said flatly, quickly changing her expression and turning back to reading.

He suddenly grabbed the book from the top and pulled it. Unfortunately for him, Blossom was willing to put up a fight and didn't let go, which resulted in her and the book crashing into one of the shelves. Brick quickly ran to where she was. He began to search for the book in terms of not giving up.

Blossom followed after, throwing book after book behind her. Some ended up hitting Brick in the head, which made him glare at her even more. Blossom smiled wide and shouted a "Yes!" when she finally found it. The smile on her face instantly dropped when he pounced on her.

"Give me that book!" he shouted, putting up a struggle while trying to hold her arms down. "NEVER!" she shouted back, but was ultimately pinned down by him.

Brick smirked and prepared to take the book away when Blossom suddenly turned the tables on him. She took the upper hand and kicked his side, making her roll on top of him. They both tried to pull the book away from each other, but to no avail.

"Give up already!" Blossom told him. "As fucking _if!" _Brick shouted back.

Unexpectedly, the book ripped in half after a few more seconds. The redheads stared in shock at what just happened and then glared angrily at each other. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" they screamed simultaneously.

"_My _fault?! _You're _the one who didn't give me the book when I kindly asked you to!" Brick screamed at her.

"It isn't _my _fault! And _you _were the one to TAKE the book and THROW ME AT THE BOOKSHELF!"

"I wouldn't've done that if you just gave me the book like a nice person!"

"You know what? Never mind, have your stupid book." Blossom got up and threw the other half harshly at her counterpart and sat down on another table. She brought her arms up to hold her head and sighed.

Suddenly, both halves of the book were thrown onto the desk right in front of her. She slowly straightened her back and turned to Brick. He was leaning on a different bookshelf with his arms crossed and an uninterested expression. He shrugged. "I can read it later."

She faced the book, or what was left of it, and picked it up carefully. She allowed a small smile to creep onto her face.

…

Buttercup walked into a music store. It was filled with instruments, musical gadgets, and all of that other stuff. She smiled and walked deeper into the store.

No one could know it, but Buttercup had a thing for singing. Everyone already knew she could play the guitar. What they didn't know was that she could play various other instruments like the piano and drums.

"What're you doing in here?" Buttercup squeaked in surprise and turned to the person who'd just intruded. Butch was just a few feet away from her, curiously touching the instruments with a "DO NOT TOUCH" sign held clearly above it. She rolled her eyes at him. She walked up to him and grabbed his wrist, stopping it from doing further damage.

He sent an annoyed look her way. "So back to my previous question; What're y –"

"I was just looking," she answered quickly and calmly. Butch eyed her suspiciously. "Why would you be 'just looking' through a music store?"

"Well –"

"You don't look through anything you're not interested in! YOU'RE A SI –" Buttercup clamped a hand on his mouth. She glared at him with an embarrassed blush.

"Shut. Up." He visibly calmed down and she slowly took her hand back. After a second or two of silence, he began to shout, "Buttercup's a singer! Hey guys! BUTTERCUP'S A FUCKING SINGER!"

"BUTCH! I swear to God, I'm gonna smack those spikes _clean _off your empty head!"

"That's mean," he said flatly.

"Just shut up," she hissed. He smirked at her indignity. He then started to wonder what exactly she sounded like when she sang. His curiosity eventually, and as usual, got the best of him.

"So let's see you work some of that magic," he said, shoving a microphone in her face. She gave him a look of annoyance and shoved the microphone back to him. "No," she declared.

"Oh, _C'mon! _Don't tell me you're scared _again." _She visibly stiffened. _"Atakamo." _

"Prove it, sweetheart." He held the mike in front of her to grab, which she did hesitantly. He sneered as he watched her prepare herself to perform.

The grin began to fade as soon as he heard her first note. Although her voice usually sounded rough and aggressive, this was a side of her that he's never seen before. Her voice was…calm. Was that the right word? Maybe something like serene or tranquil is better to describe it.

Yes, Buttercup seemed at peace when she sang, and boy, did she do it beautifully. Butch stared at her with a blank expression as she finished the last chorus.

It was nothing short of angelic. He suddenly felt a rush in his stomach, but this one wasn't pleasant. He couldn't quite diagnose it, nor could he even describe it. He soon shrugged it off when she walked up to him and handed the mike back with a grunt.

"Are we done here?" she asked impatiently. Butch nodded without saying a word, which Buttercup thought was quite odd. She eyed him but went no further into discussion.

"Well," she said. He looked back at her.

"…Well?"

"What'd you think?"

"It was okay." She lowered her eyes at him. "Okay? _Watashi wa idaina kuso sa remashita! _Boy, you better recognize." He chuckled and noticed a book in her back pocket.

"You write?" he asked.

"Songs and poems and all that mushy crap? No. I write all my purchases here."

He grinned childishly. "Lemme see it."

"_Hell _to the no."

"Oh, c'mon. Just one song! PLEASE!"

"No!"

"Too bad, so sad." And as he said that, he unexpectedly snatched her book away and held it up high. Buttercup, not thinking too much at the moment, jumped up to grab it. But when she did that, she accidentally tackled Butch, making the book tumble away.

Buttercup stared at the book before looking to see that she was directly on top of Butch's chest. She blushed darkly and was relieved to see that he was too busy rubbing his head to realize what position they were in.

She rolled off and ran towards the book, only to be pulled on the ankle by none other than her muscle headed counterpart. She then fell face-first on the floor and saw him run towards it. She stood up in time to block him. He pouted.

"You're no fun."

"Oh, _shut up." _

"Meh, I'll get from you later."

"Over my dead body!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You wouldn't look as pretty if you were dead." Buttercup was slightly taken aback. She'd expected an offensive retort, and what did she get? A compliment. A fucking compliment.

She felt the blood rush to her face and lowered her eyes again, pretending not to hear that. He walked out of the store and winked at her before finally leaving. Once he was completely gone, she exhaled a large breath she hadn't known she'd been holding in for so long.

When did he start _flirting _with her? Buttercup raised an eyebrow at the thought and looked at her watch. It was almost one in the morning. She left for the mattress store to get some shut-eye.

Oh, c'mon, as if _you've _never wanted to sleep in one of the mattresses at Ikea!

**Chapter 7: COMPLETE!**

**Okay, well, I'd like to ask some survey or poll questions or something like that crap -.-**

**Which couple would you like to **_**officially **_**get together first?**

**Which couple is your favorite so far?**

**Is the story going good in your perspective?**

**Please answer, and R & R!**


	8. Mall Adventures: Part III

**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO –**

**Buttercup – Shut up!**

**Ugh, peasant _ Well, I've already decided on who Im gonna pair up OFFICIALLY first. But, it's gonna take some time. I want this story to be **_**at least **_**15 chapters before the final event of the year in the story comes.**

**No Japanese for this chapter, I was too lazy.**

**Alright, LETS ROLL THIS BITCH**

**Chapter 8**

The sun brightly shone through the windows of the Ikea store. It was obviously trying to get on Buttercup's bad side. The girl groaned and smacked a pillow over her head. "I don't wanna go to school today, Blossom," she mumbled inaudibly.

After a few moments, she ultimately threw the pillow and jumped off the bed drowsily. She stretched and yawned with a grunt and turned around to look at the bed she slept on. It was an utter mess. Buttercup scrunched her nose up knowing that she'd have to clean it up before the employees came.

"Wait," Buttercup suddenly remembered. She quickly checked her watch. Her eyes widened. "Aw, shit biscuits!" She quickly fixed up the bed the best she could and tried to search for any of the other five teens. She saw a glimpse of dark green and black in a different section of the store.

"Butch," she muttered. Buttercup ran up to the sleeping boy and at first gently shook him. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked. She found herself smiling at him, until she saw him stir and shift positions. "Dude, wake up," she said calmly, shaking him slowly. He swatted her hand away unconsciously with a small scowl and went back to sleeping dreamily.

Buttercup looked at him with disbelief. "You did _not _just swing at me." She had enough and pushed him off the bed as he fell with a loud thud. Butch quickly shot up. "What the fuck, Brick?!" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry, force of habit," he said sheepishly.

"Butch, we got only, like, half an hour to clean all the messes we made until the employees came back." Butch groaned again and jumped face-first back into the bed. "But I don't _wanna," _he mumbled childishly. "I will push you off the bed again if you don't get your _lazy ass UP _and HELP ME!" she screamed angrily.

"Five more minutes," he pleaded with his face still against the sheets.

"You little piece of shit," she muttered as she grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged him out of the store.

"Alright, let's split up and look for the rest. You go to the third and fourth floors and I'll go to the first and second floors."

"You really seem to take up the authority of your sister whenever she isn't around, huh?" he asked her smugly. She glared at him. "Tell her about this, and you won't be able to walk the right way by tomorrow."

As told, Butch looked around the third and fourth floors for either his brothers of her sisters. He remembered hearing his brother say he was going to the library with Blossom. The library was somewhere on the third floor near the escalators, Butch recalled.

Sure enough, he found it. He walked in looking around awkwardly, as he'd never really been fond of places like this. That was more of Brick's comfort zone.

He found Brick and Blossom around a table. He noticed that a bookshelf just behind them was demolished and furrowed his eyebrows wondering what exactly they'd done the night before.

Blossom was lying her head on the desk sleeping with an arm pillow (Ya know, when you use your _arm _as a _pillow_), drooling all over some ripped up book. Brick was at a nearby bookshelf. He was sitting up against it with his hat facing forward laying over his eyes.

Butch walked over to his brother and stretched out an arm to grab his shoulder, when Brick's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed it before it made contact. Brick looked up at him with a sleepy frown. Butch blinked and raised an eyebrow as he nodded his head in the direction of the ruined bookshelf.

"The fuck happened there last night?"

"It's a long story that I'm way too tired to tell," Brick said as he stood up and stretched. "Okay Romeo, go wake up Juliet while I go look for Blue Boy. We gotta get this mall in shape before nine." Brick glared at the reference to a couple, but went to wake Blossom up as Butch left.

She moaned woozily in her sleep and turned her head the other way. Brick frowned. This girl was even stubborn in her _sleep. _"What do you want, Brick?" she asked groggily without moving. Brick was startled by her.

"We gotta get up and fix the library before the employees come back." Suddenly, she shot up and ran to pick up the shelf in a hurried fashion. Brick helped her put the books back in as neatly and organized as they could.

"What do we do about _this_?" Blossom asked, holding up the ripped book from the previous night. Brick opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself and pursed his lips. He rubbed his chin in thought.

"Let me handle that. Just go find everyone else and _hide _before the doors open." Blossom nodded cooperatively and ran out of the library as Brick tried to figure out what to do.

…

Buttercup looked frantically through the food court in search of her sister and Boomer, of course. She picked up tables in hopes of seeing them passed out on the floor but to no avail. She sighed loudly in annoyance, but kept looking.

Finally, she caught sight of blonde curls and ran to the source. Bubbles was sleeping with her head on the table behind a column. Boomer, however, was nowhere in view.

She zipped to her sister and roughly shook the blonde girl. "Bubbles wake up! BUBBLES!" Bubbles fell out of her seat in surprise. She shot up in the air. "I DON'T WANNA HAVE MY HAIR SHAVED!" she screamed, breathing heavily. She then noticed her surroundings and regained her composure.

Buttercup gave her a fairly expected 'Wtf?' face. Bubbles sheepishly shrugged. "I was having a bad dream."

"Whatever, where's Boomer?"

"What?"

"Where. The fuck. Is _Boomer?" _

"I-I don't know, he was with me last night –"

"Well, we need to find him, PRONTO!" The girls sped around the mall desperately in search of the boy. They flew through the second floor with their streaks following them. Suddenly, both girls crashed into two different people.

"Umph! ...Butch?" Buttercup asked.

"Blossom?" Bubbles added. The pair in front of them exchanged confused looks but all four stood up after registering what just happened.

"Where's Brick?" Bubbles and Buttercup asked simultaneously. Butch crossed his arms and turned to Blossom. "Yeah, Red, where _is _Brick?"

"He told me to go without him –"

"Talk about cheesy lines," Buttercup muttered. Bubbles and Butch snickered. Blossom glared in frustration at her dark haired sister. She sighed and said, "Whatever, we just need to hide before those doors open."

"But what about Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

"You didn't find him?!" Butch asked Buttercup angrily. "We didn't have enough _time, _okay? Don't get your panties in a bunch; we WERE looking for him until we bumped into you guys." Butch kept his glare fixed on her until they heard footsteps.

"Once again; _Shit biscuits!" _Buttercup screamed/whispered. The four scrambled around the mall in search of a place to hide.

Bubbles' eyes lit up as she'd spotted the perfect place to hide. She turned to the three teens behind her failing miserably at trying to hide. "Hey guys!" she whispered, "Come!"

She ran to a table and crawled under the red table sheet. Lucky enough, it looked about big enough to fit around ten people their size. Buttercup shoved Blossom and Butch out of the way as she hurriedly crawled under with both following.

They heard the footsteps getting closer. It sounded like more people were there, but they didn't know exactly how many. They saw two silhouettes and tried their best to stay quiet when a hand pulled the sheet off to reveal –

"Brick? Boomer? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS?!" Blossom exploded, gaining baffled looks from everyone else. Brick cleared his throat. "Well, I fixed the library and when I was done I had to go to the restroom –"

"Is there an upside to this story?" Butch asked, feeling disgusted at the picture of his brother in the bathroom.

Brick rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "I found Boomer passed out on the sink."

"_Thank God," _Butch muttered. Boomer gave him a questioning look. "It would've been worse if he found you on the toilet," Butch reasoned.

"Just get under here, guys," Buttercup said to them. The boys did as told and stuffed themselves under the table. In about a few minutes they heard the clanking of keys and the doors opened.

"Whatever, Johnny, just get me that ointment today. I think the rash's gotten worse," they heard. Everyone grimaced from under the stand. They heard more chatter and footsteps coming in. They started to fade away after some two minutes.

One by one, each of the teens got out cautiously with the help of one another. As soon as they were all out, they zipped outside the doors, their streaks leaving a trail. Once outside, everyone burst out laughing, even Brick and Boomer.

"That was some crazy shit!" Buttercup said. "Oh my God, I'm never doing that _again," _Blossom added, containing a few giggles.

Brick sighed. "Let's go home."

"Ah, yeah, I'm hungray," Butch said.

"How could you be hungry with all that stuff you ate last night?" Boomer asked, chuckling. "I just _am, _'mkay? Sunshine over here isn't so innocent either, ya know!" he shouted defensively, pointing at Buttercup, who gave him a smug look.

Everyone then parted ways and left for their own homes. Buttercup shivered on the walk with her sisters. "Jesus fucking Christ, it's still cold as balls out here." Bubbles giggled at her sister while Blossom shrugged.

When they got to the house, Blossom immediately left for her room. Bubbles tried to leave too, until she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned around to see Buttercup with an arrogant smile etched across her face. Bubbles blinked. "What?" she asked flatly.

"Look who's got a _boyfriend…" _Buttercup sang as she left for the kitchen. Bubbles blushed dark and ran after her. Buttercup got a carton of chocolate ice-cream and started to take big scoops into a bowl.

"Boomer's not my boyfriend!"

"I never said _Boomer,_ now did I?"

"But – How, wh – YOU DEVIOUS LITTLE SNAKE!"

"Oh c'mon, Bubs, didja honestly think I wouldn't piece it together? You two, in a room, together, making food, _alone, _coming out with red faces; to be honest, the blushes were a dead giveaway. So, what did you guys do in there?" Buttercup asked her curiously. Bubbles blushed even darker, if that was possible.

"We…well, he, um…he –"

"Hey, what're you guys talking about?" Blossom came in taking some strawberry ice-cream out, following after Buttercup. "Pickles. We're talking about pickles," Buttercup answered. She sneakily winked at Bubbles, who gave her a thankful smile in return. Blossom raised an eyebrow. "O-kay…"

…

"Holy shit Brick, I think you've turned into Blossom's little bitch." Brick glared at Butch from his computer desk. "How?"

"Well, for one thing, she had you carrying her bags, she wormed you into a girly conversation –"

"Talking about books is girly?"

"In men's world, it is. And you gave up that book you needed to read for her. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a crush on her."

"What about you, huh? Don't think I don't notice how you're always following Buttercup around like some lovesick puppy!" Brick snapped. Butch looked at him with wide eyes before answering, "The only reason I do that is get her annoyed."

"Why do you like to get her annoyed?!"

"Because it's fun!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S CUTE WHEN SHE'S MAD!"

Brick smirked. Butch, realizing what he just said, crossed his arms and turned away. "I only said that to shut you up."

"Of _course _you did."

"Shut up, alright! You think I expected her to be so freakin' pretty when we came back?! I EXPECTED HER TO LOOK AND _ACT_ LIKE THE FUCKING GOBLINS FROM TROLL 2!"

"You don't _really _like her, do you?"

"Of course not. There's a difference between thinking someone's cute and actually liking them, okay?"

"Good. Because we still need to kill them."

"I know, I know. Look, there's no way I'm gonna get attached to Buttercup. The bitch could rot in hell for all I care," Butch said bitterly.

"Good, Butch." The two boys turned around to see Brisbaine by the door with Boomer behind him.

"Even if you _do _get attached to the girls, you're still going to have to kill them." Brick and Butch nodded. Boomer stayed silent. "This is gonna be a long year," The blonde boy muttered.

**Shorter than most other chapters, but hey, I WAS ON MOTHERFUCKING WRITER'S BLOCK! _**

**I bet most of you are just like "OH C'**_**MON, **_**DUDE!" Well, that's how I get too with other stories. Oh boy, trust me, the TRUE romance will come probably in the very ending or maybe even before that, but you know, it is what it is.**

**PLEASE AR AND AR :}**


	9. Stress, Rocky, and Eloquence

**Okay, this chapter is a bit out of sorts, meaning its completely improvised; I had no plans on what to do and Im entirely winging it for this chapter. It was a challenge from one of my friends.**

**Translations**

**Ohayo Gozaimasu – Good Morning**

**Kiremono – Smartass**

**Otaku – Nerd/Geek**

**Okay, it's currently the 21****st**** of November in the story.**

**So without further ado, LE CHAPTER**

**Chapter 9**

"Bubbles! HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

"Calm down, Buttercup, I'm almost done!"

"'Almost done' my ass! Hurry up!"

"I WILL!"

"OKAY!"

"FINE!"

"_WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" _Another voice came. Buttercup turned her attention from the bathroom door to her redheaded sister. She stared at Blossom with wide eyes. "You sure've been _irritable _lately…"

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, kiremono," _Blossom said negatively. Although it was tied up in a ponytail, her hair was a complete mess, having gone tangled. Her bangs sorta disappeared in the clutter. Her forehead was entirely exposed in result. Her sleepy eyes scowled at Buttercup, who jerked her head back in offense.

"_Ohayo gozaimasu, otaku," _Buttercup answered back sassily. Blossom gave a sarcastic smile in return and scratched her head as she left for the kitchen.

Bubbles then came out of the bathroom looking as perfect as ever. Her pigtails were noticeably curlier than usual, making them shoulder length. Her uniform was especially neat and tidier than usual. Buttercup raised an eyebrow at this. "What? I can't look professional for once?" Bubbles asked defensively.

"Bubbles. You're freakin' _Bubbles Utonium. _The only professional ones in the family are Blossom and Professor. What's this about?"

"I just wanna look good for Mac, okay? There's nothing wrong with trying to look good for your boyfriend!"

Buttercup suspiciously nodded and headed inside the bathroom to prepare herself for school. Bubbles went to the kitchen to find Blossom groggily eating her pancakes while the Professor read his newspaper, occasionally sneaking worried glances at the redhead. Bubbles frowned.

"Blossom, I hope this is just a phase. Because I know you finished your period two weeks ago!" The Professor blankly stared the both of them, probably not knowing how to handle the situation. Blossom glared at Bubbles. "I'm just…a bit worn out."

"By _what?!"_

"Everything. Boys, work, family, school, everything!"

"…Boys?" The Professor said a bit dumbfounded. "What boys?"

The girls ignored him and kept arguing. "That doesn't mean you have to act so hostile to everyone you see! That's Buttercup's job!"

"I HEARD THAT!" came the brunette's voice from upstairs.

"What do _you_ care?! Your life is so freakin' perfect, go live it and stay outta mine!" With that said, Blossom stormed out the house leaving Bubbles and the Professor staring at her pink trail with wide eyes. "You girls are getting more and more intricate every day," the Professor said desolately.

Bubbles gave him a sad look before leaving to go to school. He sighed and walked back upstairs to his room. Buttercup then came down quickly. "I heard screaming. What'd I miss?" she asked hurriedly. She saw that everyone was gone. She frowned and stomped her foot down in frustration. "Dammit, everything interesting happens whenever I'm gone!"

…

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

Blossom looked up and glared at Brick. He kept his cool expression as he oddly wrote on his paper while looking back at her.

"Life," she responded bitterly. He raised an eyebrow. "Well, looks like Miss Holy And Perfect is having a not-so-perfect day. What happened?" he asked vacantly.

Blossom furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "Do you really wanna know?"

Brick was about to say something, but stopped himself and thought for a moment. "…I'm curious, so yes."

She sighed and stared down at her paper. "I'm falling apart."

"…Say what?" he asked perplexedly.

"Things aren't the same in my life anymore. I'd always have something to look forward to everyday, but that changed when you guys transferred here." She was starting to make it sound as though it was _his _fault this was happening, even though it could be true.

"Listen, I don't know if this is my fault, or yours, but maybe you just need to lighten up a little. Let your hair down. You've been working yourself so much; I'm starting to believe you're a freaking masochist. I'm only saying this because it weird seeing you all depressed. Don't think that I actually care about you, because I don't."

Blossom gave him a small smile. "Sure you don't," she said cynically. Brick glared at her, but turned back to his work. The smile quickly disappeared and she also snapped her attention back to her own work. _What am I doing?! _she thought.

Blossom couldn't quite put her foot on it. It was one of those moments where she wishes she knew the answer to everything. Although Buttercup jokes that she already does, she's really more confused than anyone could know right now.

One look at Brick made the blood rush urgently to her cheeks. She recognized this feeling. She didn't dare even _think _the name of it aloud in her head. Shit, she kept thinking, shit, shit, shit! This can't be happening to _her! _She couldn't possibly be feeling this way. Yet, she knew she was.

It was disgusting.

Blossom willingly allowed her mind to drift off to something else. Let her hair down, huh? Just how would she be able to do that? Maybe she could try skateboarding like Buttercup. No, that'd just end up with her on her ass…

Maybe she could try dancing like Bubbles. She'd tried it before. Well, seven _years _before, but hey! Who knows how much better she'd gotten! Sadly though, Blossom sighed the idea away.

Nothing suited her well. She needed something that challenged her intellectual thoughts and knowledge. But what other than schoolwork and chess could do that? She brought her hand up to hold her head as she passed her paper up to the teacher along with the others.

Later that day, Blossom was walking to her house, skipping the specialized program she had to go to that day. Oh yeah, she was pure badass. Blossom chuckled at the thought, but put on a look of displeasure when she remembered she'd have to put up with the teachers the next day.

"Hey Ginger," a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around with furrowed eyebrows. She looked around, but saw no one. She was about to continue walking to her house, when she turned back around to find a pair of bright white eyes staring intently at her.

A playful smirk was plastered across Bell's face as she floated but a few inches above the ground just in front of Blossom. "Been a while, huh?" she asked girlishly. Blossom could see the green dog known as Girly to her dancing absentmindedly in a cheerleading costume.

A cheerleading costume. If he's wearing a cheerleading costume it must mean he's going to cheer for something. Blossom quickly figured out why Bell had suddenly showed up out of the blue. She glared at the white haired girl. "I don't wanna fight you."

Bell's smirk quickly turned to a frown. "Well, it seems _some_one's not having a good day. Or you're just scared I'll beat you again, hm, Blossy?" she asked mockingly.

Blossom lowered her eyes at the girl. She's freaking seventeen now and she still acts like a ten year old. But then again, Blossom absolutely hated being patronized, especially at something she knew she could do damn well. "Bring it on, Dumbbell."

Bell grinned evilly and lowered her feet to stand on the sidewalk. "Actually, it isn't _me _you're gonna be fighting." Blossom suspiciously raised an eyebrow. Bell grinned even wider. "It's my little friend you're gonna be fighting!"

Blossom straightened her back as she heard some rough footsteps from the alley just a few feet away from where they were. As the monster revealed itself it showed to be nowhere _near _"little".

The monster was purplish-red kind of color with a dozen yellow almond-shaped eyes along its head and back, which Blossom found revolting. Its body was dog-like, but bigger than Bell _and_ Blossom combined. Its feet had claws larger than her hand and its skin seemed scaly.

Blossom grimaced as Bell giggled devilishly. "I call him Rocky because his claws are as hard as a rock! Have fun, Ginger." Bell zipped the top of a tenement building and sat down to watch.

"Okay Rocky, let's play," I muttered. The monster, Rocky, snarled/growled and pounced at her. Blossom jumped out of the way and climbed the ladders of the building to avoid being scratched by it. Rocky tried his best to tear her apart, but the girl was damn fast!

Soon enough, she made her way to the roof, where Bell was eating some Burger King and Girly was dancing his ass off cheering for Rocky. "GO ROCKY, GO ROCKY! DO IT, KICK HER BUTT!" the little thing screamed. Bell just slurped her soda amusedly.

Blossom scrambled across the rooftop with Rocky on her tail. He suddenly swung his arm out and scratched her arm harshly. The impact sent her flying with a painful yelp. She landed on a different roof and tried to stand up before he jumped on her. She was a little too late.

Rocky tackled her roughly and pinned her down. He beat her in the face, resulting in quite a few bruises and cuts. Blossom took enough and kicked him off. She stood up and wiped some blood out of her mouth.

She shot a pink beam at him and he howled in pain. She continued this until he was backed up into a corner on the cliff of the rooftop. She smirked triumphantly and turned around to leave when she thought he was at his weakest point. Unfortunately, she thought wrong.

Rocky ambushed her again and raised his canine-like arm to finally slash her face. Blossom squeezed her eyes shut and prepared for the pain. Abruptly, a beam and Rocky's yelp was heard as he tumbled off of her.

Blossom fluttered her eyes open in confusion. She saw another red beam shoot at the dog creature. She whipped her head to the source and saw Brick standing along the edge of the building with an unmoved expression. She blinked at him and he turned to look at her indifferently.

"HEY! No fair! Blossom was supposed to get – Brick?" Bell hovered in the air as she stared confoundedly at the redheaded boy in front of them both. "Hey Bell," he greeted nonchalantly. She looked at him, then at Blossom, then back at Brick with furrowed eyebrows.

"Wh – I though you hated her."

"I do."

"Then what was _that?!"_

"EXCUSE ME!" Blossom intercepted. Both teens turned to look at her. "How do you two know each other?"

"Brick's reviver – I forgot his name, Blistaine, Brainbis, something like that – was friends with my daddy before he suddenly turned on us." Bell turned to frown at Brick. "Brick was one of my only friends."

Blossom got a feeling of jealousy at the pit of her stomach. She tried to shake it off as much as she could and looked at Brick. "Why'd you save me?" she changed the subject quickly. Brick shrugged. "The only time I wanna see your face being ripped apart is when my own hands'll do it." Blossom rolled her eyes and glared at him.

Bell pouted and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm leaving. I hope you gingers live happily ever after," she added mockingly before flying off with Girly, who was shouting obscenities as they faded into the sky. Brick glared at her trail with a light blush.

"I could've handled myself, you know." Brick looked at the glaring redhead still sitting on the floor.

"Oh yeah, you handled it perfectly well. You even got it to scratch most of your face off!" Brick exclaimed sarcastically before jumping off the building. Blossom's eyes widened as she quickly ran to the edge to see if he was okay. Expectedly, he was perfectly fine and looked up at her from the sidewalk with half-lidded eyes.

Blossom jumped off and landed on her feet next to him. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to Brick. "Thank you…I could've been killed back there if it wasn't for you." Brick kept his uncaring expression as she talked.

He wiped some dirt off her cheek and kept his stare on her. "For a smartass, you can be pretty stupid sometimes." Blossom gave him a smile that would've been invisible from a few feet away. "That's the beauty of imperfection," she said ironically.

…

"Hey Buttercup. Hey Buttercup. Hey Buttercup. Hey B –"

"WHAT THE _FUCK _DO YOU WANT FROM MY LIFE?!"

"…Hi."

Buttercup glared exasperatedly at the grinning dark haired boy in front of her. "Butch, seriously, what the fuck do you want?"

"A date."

"W-What?"

"With Katelyn Marshall, that babe over there," he said leering at the brunette just a few desks away from them. Buttercup stared blankly at him. That rush in her stomach was becoming familiar, but this wasn't the same rush. It was unpleasant…almost angry.

"I'm not helping you get into a girl's pants," she said coldly. Butch raised an eyebrow as he turned back to her. "Who said anything about that? Katelyn is fucking awesome! She plays guitar – _electric! – _and she loves video games, plus the fact that she's hawt. She's everything a man could dream of," he said dreamily.

He was definitely trying to push her buttons. On fucking purpose. _She _could play guitar and _she _loves video games. She'd been told before that she was attractive…what was he seeing in this Katelyn chick? She wasn't anything special! …Then again, neither was Buttercup. Ya know, besides the fact that she could roll her tongue.

"I'm still not helping you," she replied with the same tone. Butch frowned at her. "Why not?"

"Because," she said simply, "you have no chance with her. I hear she's really hard to get."

"Well, I like a challenge. If she was easy to get along with then that'd be boring, now wouldn't it?" he reasoned. Buttercup swallowed her indescribable anger and lowered her eyes. "I guess so," she said gritting her teeth. "Fine. I'll help you. But you really have no chance with Kathryn."

"Katelyn," he corrected looking at said girl.

"I really don't give a rat's ass, just be thankful I'm doing this." Butch smiled immaturely at Buttercup as she got up from her seat and walked up to Katelyn.

Katelyn immediately stopped talking with her friends and grimaced at Buttercup when she arrived. "Hello Katelyn," Buttercup said in an oddly blank state.

"Hey Dyke, how's the girl-stache?" she said mockingly before bursting into a fit of giggles with her friends. Buttercup, strange enough, remained calm. Buttercup then realized something. "You're the girl my sister slapped in the face?" she asked, although it sounded more like statement. Katelyn raised an eyebrow.

"How'd you know that?"

"I can tell." She eyed Buttercup skeptically. "Okay, Dyke, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"My friend over here," she said, nodding in the direction of Butch, who was grinning like a child in Toys R Us, "was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with him." Katelyn raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Yeah, I would."

Buttercup scowled disgustedly. "Okay. Name the time and place and he'll meet you up and whatnot."

Katelyn walked up to Butch. "Meet me after school tomorrow at the movie theater in Megaville Mall."

"Sounds like a plan," he said smoothly. Katelyn gave him one last seductive smile before going back to join her friends on the other side of the room. Butch immediately turned back to Buttercup, who was standing with her arms crossed and grimace stubbornly glued on her face.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" he exclaimed, picking Buttercup up in a big bear hug as she yelped in surprise. Butch set her back down and grinned. "You're the awesomest, BC!"

"I know, I know, settle yourself before you soil your pants, 'kay?" Butch cocked his head with a smirk on his face. Buttercup kind of liked it whenever he did that. It was cute on him. She stuffed her hands in her oversized dark green hoodie over her school uniform and looked at her converse.

"The bell signaling the ending of the day rang and everyone trailed out. Buttercup and Butch came out lastly as they both walked slowly through the empty hallway.

"Thanks, flower." Buttercup looked up at Butch. "That's something I haven't heard in a while," she said.

"What? I've said thanks before –"

"No, I mean 'flower'. You haven't called me 'flower' in a while."

"Oh…I guess so." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "But really," he said, walking nearer towards her. She blinked as he closed the space between them. "Thank you." He kissed her softly and slowly on the cheek while gripping her shoulders gently. Gentle wasn't Butch, so he _had _to be teasing her.

Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed and her face was red as he pulled back. "…I – W-What the hell was that?!" she asked stunned, pushing herself away from him. "A token of my appreciation," he said simply as he started to walk away.

Buttercup stared at him as he left. A soon as he was gone, she furiously rubbed the kiss from her cheek, trying to get the smell of his minty breath off of her.

"Hmph! …I hate you, Butch," she muttered under her breath.

…

Bubbles anxiously paced in the empty halls of the school as she held a hand up to her chin in thought. Things were becoming a whole lot more complicated with her love life. For one thing, Mac wasn't really being as romantic as he was in the beginning of their relationship, but he _was _truly committing to her.

Boomer, on the other hand, had been quite distant ever since his little confession. He did occasionally say "Hi" and they even had a few conversations. Well, a few _awkward _conversations. Terrifyingly awkward. This was confusing, she concluded.

"Hey Bubbles." The blonde girl abruptly stopped pacing and looked to her side to find Boomer leaning against the lockers looking at the floor. "How are you doing these days?" he asked her calmly.

She frowned. "Boomer, what is this about?"

"What're you talking about?"

"You're doing it again! You're avoiding me. Why?" she asked dreadfully. He laid his head back on the wall. "I don't know. But what about you? Even after you said you felt the same way you did nothing," he said, mustering up a small glare at Bubbles. He didn't _want _to glare at her, it was in fact the last thing he wanted to do.

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just break up with Mac out of the blue for nothing just to go to you," she reasoned.

"Are you happy with him?" he asked her solemnly. He wasn't spitting the question out with jealousy, nor was he the least bit happy. He was giving her a blank expression, as if saying "Tell me the truth."

Bubbles was taken aback by the question. She slightly jerked her head back in surprise. She faintly furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her hands, which were tugging on the ends of her blue uniform skirt. Boomer already knew what that meant and looked at ground again.

She exhaled a large breath. "I can't…I can't be with you, Boomer."

"Why not?"

"You're a _Rowdyruff Boy! _I'm a _Powerpuff Girl! _It just…wouldn't work."

"So that's what this is about?" he asked her. She locked eyes with him and found it hard to look away.

"You're just afraid to make mistakes?" he asked again.

"…I know you're not the same destructive little boy you used to be. I know you've changed. But how do I know it'll work?"

"By taking chances," he answered simply. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm afraid that's a chance I'm not ready to take right now."

Bubbles heard light footsteps getting closer to her until they stopped. She opened her eyes in curiosity. At the exact moment she did that, Boomer swiftly leaned in to give her a light, meaningful kiss. He pulled back after a few seconds and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I'm ready when you are." She blushed and smiled awkwardly at him.

**Well, it seems the Greens and Blues are getting a bit closer.**

**Bubbles and Boomer are still not engaged in a real romantic relationship after more than three weeks but their feelings are clearly shown. **

**Buttercup seems to be getting to understand those little butterflies in her stomach of jealousy and anger as Butch is now going out with another girl. Especially when it's the girl that got a whole crowd of other people to start trash talking her.**

**Blossom and Brick still have those stubborn feelings of "hate" for each other although they've shown to care for one another more than they like to say. **

**FINALLY! I got Bell and GIR in this chapter ^.^ I've been waiting for the right chappie to put them in!**

**R&R Please!**


	10. Birthday Adventures I: Part I

**AWRIGHT AWRIGHT AWRIIIIGHT, Kevin Hart is freaking amazing.**

**Hehe, I bet y'all didn't expect me to update while Im grounded. Ive been telling my dad that I need to type up some homework for school. HE BELIEVED IT! PAHAHA! ;) Im a tricky little weasel.**

**Its just so awesome to know that the authors you love like **_**your **_**stories. (Im talking to **_**you **_**Amythist7!)**

**Alright, November 23****rd**** in le story setting now.**

_**This chapter is only for the Greens. The Reds will come next and so on with the Blues.**_

**Translations**

**Keiren – Twitch**

**Hana – Flower**

**Chapter 10**

"Alright, let's get this sugar mill RUNNIN'." Blossom raised a bewildered eyebrow at Buttercup, who just burst into her classroom.

Everyone, including the teacher, stared befuddled at the raven haired teen that was followed by Sensei Jack moments later. He apologized for Buttercup's inappropriate entrance and explained why they were there.

"Oh, so she'd been having behavioral problems in your class today? What a surprise," the teacher, Ms. Du Bois, muttered sarcastically, earning an annoyed glare from Buttercup.

"Well, she can sit next her sister in the back. I trust Buttercup won't cause any problems here?" Buttercup gave her a fake smile and left to the seat as she muttered, "Can't promise anything."

Blossom glared at her as she put her belongings down. She looked back at her redheaded sister blankly. "What?" she whispered.

"This is your third time being sent to another teacher's class and it hasn't even been a week!" Blossom whispered back. Buttercup rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Calm down Mother, and it wasn't _my _fault I was sent here! It's –"

"Butch's, I know, I know. He 'provoked' you."

"Don't talk sarcastically to me! _I'm _the one in the family for that position!"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Just don't let this happen again, or the Professor's gonna have to come down here. Again. And we all know how he dealt with you last time."

"Never again am I studying science and chemistry as an 'outlet for my anger issues.' But, the cooking thing was actually kinda fun."

"Your food tasted like it was perfected by angels. Can you make me dinner tonight?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes again as their conversation was ended.

…

"What up bitches."

"Shut the fuck up, Butch."

"That's mean. _BOO-MER! _Tell Brick he's being me-ean!"

"To be fair, you were also being kinda mean, Butch."

"You're not helping, Boom. Whatever, I just came to tell you guys that Principal Skarr wants to see us."

Brick looked up from his food tray. It was currently lunch for the boys, but the girls were nowhere in sight. Boomer and Brick sat at a table in the courtyard while Butch stood in front of them, having just walked up. Boomer raised an eyebrow.

"Why would he wanna see us?"

"Butch, what the fuck did you do?"

"I didn't do _shit_! He just wants to see us, okay?" Brick gave him a skeptical look, but got up along with Boomer and led the way to the principal's office.

Just as the red clad teen was about to touch the knob, the door suddenly shot open and there was Principal Skarr. He stood sturdily in front of the trio, towering over them. For the first time in his life, Brick felt small.

"Boys, good to see you. Come in, why don't you?" The boys did as told and each sat in a chair in front of the large wooden desk.

Skarr sat in his own computer chair and intertwined his hands together as he studied each teen fixedly. Boomer uncomfortably looked around and turned back to the tall man.

"So, um, what is it we're here for?"

"Oh yes, that! I need you three to do me a favor."

"What favor, exactly?" Brick asked.

"Now I know you boys don't like the Utoniums very much –" He paused and stared at the boys once more for a few seconds. "Well, more like you _hate _the Utoniums."

"Tell us something we don't know," Butch muttered.

Skarr pursed his lips at the teenagers. "Don't fret. At this age, hate becomes love." Brick and Butch grimaced at the man. Boomer only blinked at him.

"Alright, as for the favor, I need you boys to help set up for the girls' birthday parties –"

"It's their birthday today?" Butch asked with extreme confusion.

"Their eighteenth to be exact. Since the girls have saved Megaville numerous times I figured the least I could do is put together a big birthday party for them."

Brick rubbed his temples, muttering, "I don't wanna do this, I really, _really, _don't wanna do this –"

"What if we decline this favor of yours?" Butch asked in a fake professional tone.

"Then suspension is in order."

"That's completely unfair!" Brick shouted.

"Don't listen to him, he's been drinking a li'l too much coffee, ya know," Butch said, circling his index finger towards his head, gesturing Brick was crazy. Brick glared at him. "If we miss too many days in school, we'd be expelled," he explained to his brothers.

Butch caught on quickly. "Then that would mean that wouldn't be able to… –"

"Destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Exactly," Skarr finished. The trio looked bewilderedly at the man with an emotionless expression plastered upon his face. "You honestly think I wouldn't put the pieces together? You three coming out of nowhere just to enroll in the school. I've heard about your past with the girls, and I've figured out that that's why you're here."

"What're you gonna do?" Boomer asked.

"Just help out with the party, boys. It's a simple way for me to repay the girls, but I'm too lazy to do it myself." Brick rolled his eyes.

Skarr continued, "Now that I know your little secret, I assume you'll be helping me from now on?"

"You know what they say about assuming; it makes an ass outta you and me," Butch tried to joke, only earning three blank stares.

Brick turned to the lofty man behind the desk. "It's a deal," he declared.

"_WHAT?"_ Butch complained in an oddly higher voice than usual. Brick gave him an apathetic look. "From now on, you're my little helpers," Skarr stated happily, "You three are to report to the cafeteria right now to set everything up for free period. I'll tell your teachers that you're excused."

As told, the three flew to the lunch room where almost all the senior students in the school were putting up the speakers, food, drinks and whatnot. There were some juniors setting decorations like streamers and balloons around the place.

"This looks like the fucking prom," Butch commented. Nonetheless, each went to work with what they were assigned.

Boomer helped set the tables with platters of food on them, occasionally having to slap Butch's hand away from it. Butch was putting up with the music, deciding the order in which the songs would play. Brick was helping the juniors with decorations, stating that, "Since I'm the leader I should have the easiest job."

Free period eventually came. The lights were turned off as everyone hid themselves from view.

…

"I don't think anyone's even noticed it's our birthday," Blossom commented as she walked with her sisters through the unusually-emptier-than-usual hallway. Buttercup shrugged. "As long as I get a present. If I don't get a present I'm killing everyone in this bitch tonight."

"But someone _has _to remember we turn eighteen today. What about Dexter?" Bubbles asked. Blossom looked at her shoes as they walked. Buttercup nudged the blonde roughly. She squeaked and glared at her.

"Dexter said happy birthday to me today," Blossom awkwardly mentioned. Bubbles nodded slowly as she pursed her lips.

"Bloss, you can't tell me you're _still _not over him," Buttercup said worriedly. Blossom's shoulders drooped. "Sadly," she replied.

"Well, c'mon guys, Olga told me we needed to come to the cafeteria this period. Something about Principal Skarr wanting to talk to us about something," Bubbles told her sisters.

Buttercup walked ahead and opened the double doors to the lunchroom. She looked around, confused by the pitch black darkness that engulfed the room. The other two soon trailed behind her when the lights suddenly flashed on and everyone (Except the Ruffs) jumped up and screamed, "Surprise!"

Bubbles and Blossom had been startled, while Buttercup merely rubbed her ear with her finger because of how loud everyone shouted. Blossom chuckled while Bubbles put a wide smile on her face. Buttercup scratched her head awkwardly as everyone came to wish them a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday ya little bitch!" Butch came and hugged Buttercup from behind. She glared at him from behind, when he suddenly began to tickle her. She started to laugh uncontrollably as her face turned red. He let go of her, but didn't stop tickling her.

When she was far enough she slapped his hands away with a flushed face as she stifled a few giggles. He laughed mockingly as she fixed her posture.

"You helped with all this?" she asked him. Butch shrugged. "Did a few things over here and over there, but yeah, you could say that."

"Thanks. So where's my present?" Buttercup asked, smiling widely. Butch's expression dropped. "Huh?"

"You didn't get me a present?" she asked, quickly changing to an angry, intimidating aura.

"Oh c'mon, I didn't even _know_ it was your birthday until this afternoon!"

"I told you a few weeks ago that my birthday was in late November," she stated blandly, crossing her arms.

"You didn't tell me which _day_ it was. You also didn't tell me you were born on the same day as Miley Cyrus."

"Yeah," Buttercup muttered dejectedly. Butch pursed his lips meekly and led her to the food table. Both of their mouths watered at the various treats. Buttercup smiled broadly. "I love birthdays. Speaking _of _birthdays," she turned to Butch, "when's yours?"

"Mid-March," he answered absentmindedly, stuffing a cookie in his mouth. Buttercup nodded and added more foods to her plate as she left with him following. "Where d'you wanna thit?" he asked with a full mouth.

"Where do I wanna shit?" she repeated what she thought she heard, raising an eyebrow. "Are you fucking deaf or thomething?" he asked her again.

"Oh! Let's sit over there," she said, pointing to an empty table. Butch raised an eyebrow at why she'd wanna sit alone with him. "M'kay."

When they sat down, Buttercup immediately started stuffing everything down her throat. Butch stared at her blankly as she did so. She noticed this and looked up at him with bloated cheeks. "What?"

"Sometimes it scares the shit outta me how much we're alike." Buttercup swallowed the food in her mouth and put on a satisfied smile as she through her empty plate away. She was about to sit back down until Butch's arm stopped her.

"Okay B-Cup –"

"Call me that again and see where your balls end up."

"...'Kay, come." He grabbed her arm and sneaked her out of the cafeteria and started to walk with her. Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"A place." She lowered her eyes in annoyance as he walked further in front of her. He turned his head sideways to give her an immature smile. They finally came to a stop at the janitor's closet. She looked at the door, then at Butch, then back at the door. She blushed.

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?" she asked in a low voice. Butch opened the door and gestured for her to come in. She reluctantly walked in as he closed the door.

"So," Buttercup said awkwardly. Butch put up his index finger as if saying "Wait for it."

He shoved the pushcart filled with cleaning products which exposed a ladder. He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She, being startled and thrown off, scrambled up to catch up with him. When they both finally got to their destination, it was revealed to be the roof of the school.

"Woah," Buttercup commented, noticing the amazing view of the city. Sure they were just on the roof, but they were pretty high considering the school is six stories. "I never really took the time to see how awesome this looks," she said, walking closer to the edge of the building.

"Neither did I and I decided this would be my present for you. Sitting on the roof with the awesome Butch," he said cockily. She glanced at him with an annoyed look but turned back to the view.

As soon as she was just behind the brink of the roof, she sat down with her legs crossed. Butch came up and sat next to her. He dropped his left leg over the edge and brought his knee up to his chest to rest his arm on.

"You ever think about how different our lives would be if we never met?" she suddenly asked him. He looked back at her expressionlessly and thought for a moment. "If Mojo never provoked us to almost kill you and your sisters," he said, thinking a bit harder.

"I can't believe I spent twelve years without you." Butch was snapped out of his thoughts and looked back up at Buttercup, who had her attention to the view of the sky. "Me neither," he said before he could stop himself.

"Although you're a complete jackass," Buttercup started, earning a smug look from Butch, "and I still hate you," Butch's expression immediately dropped to a glare, "you're not bad."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"What?" she asked believing she'd just complimented him very well.

"I'm the bestest," Buttercup raised a skeptical eyebrow, "strongest," She snorted, "and sexiest piece of male ass to walk upon Earth." Buttercup's mouth twitched. She shook her head at him and lied on her back to stare at the sky again.

"You're funny, Butch," she commented sarcastically. He shrugged and rested next to her. He put his arms behind his head as a pillow against the cold, hard floor. Buttercup does the same with only one hand, the other resting on her stomach.

"Hey look," she said, pointing to a cloud, "That looks like a fat-ass cat."

"No way, that's a bear."

"With a tail?"

"Bears have tails!"

"Not that long!" she argued. "Whatever," he said, "Just know that you need glasses, 'cause you got some fucked up vision."

"Oh, shut up, _Keiren_."

Butch smirked and jumped to stand on his feet. Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows at him when he suddenly picked her up and shot out into the sky.

"I can fly on my own, ya know," she said blandly. She kicked herself away from him and followed his jade green streak. "Where are you going?!" she called out. He didn't answer. She exhaled exasperatedly.

Butch came to a stop on top of a thick, tall tree in the woods of the outskirts of Megaville. He jumped on a branch and leaned on the trunk as Buttercup levitated in front of him. She gawkily swayed her hips back in forth as yet _another_ awkward silence consumed them.

"This is where I come to think," he finally said.

"You actually think?"

He gave her an annoyed glare. "Fucking hilarious. No, really, I'm pissing myself." She laughed and stood on the branch next to him.

"So, your present is showing me these random places?"

"Pretty much."

"How'd you _know?_" she said sarcastically. She looked up and saw him staring off into the sky, same as she was just moments ago.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked. "Stuff," he said blankly.

Her eye twitched. "Seriously, what happened?"

"Katelyn and I broke up," he answered indifferently.

"What? But it's only been, like, two days."

"I know, but I just don't like her."

"Well…I can't blame you on that, but I thought you did."

"Yeah," he looked at her, "I _did." _

"Besides the fact that she's a total bitch, what made you change your mind so quickly?"

"You." Buttercup slipped out of the tree and fell on her back out of surprise. She heard him jump down and was greeted with his infamous smirk.

"_Me?"_ she asked in confusion. Butch nodded casually as he broke off a thin branch and started playing with it.

"Why?" she asked again. "Because!" He pointed the stick in her direction quickly, startling her. "I like you," he simply answered.

She jerked her head back. "That makes no sense!"

"I was dating her and I didn't like her so I broke up with her because I like you. I don't see how that doesn't make any sense –"

"I mean you liking me! You can't _like _me if you're supposed to hate me. It just doesn't fit!"

"If we're supposed to hate each other, then why do you tolerate me?"

"Because, I –…Uhm…"

"You like me too, don't you?" he asked her smugly. "Do not!" she immediately protested, "And the only reason I bear with you is because if I don't, you'll keep getting more annoying and aggravating and I _don't _like you! I don't! I really, really –"

Butch grabbed the back of her head pulled her in for a kiss. Buttercup put up a fair fight, constantly pounding at his chest. Soon she gave up and just let him kiss her. He finally pulled back to see her face flushed with an unsure expression. "Do," she breathed. He smirked triumphantly.

Unexpectedly, she roughly shoved him away from her and glared at him angrily. "You little bitch," she said menacingly. Butch raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't shut up, what the hell was I _supposed_ to do?"

"You stole my first fucking kiss!" Buttercup's expression fell once she realized what she'd just said.

"...Holy shit," Butch sneered as she began to walk away quickly. He caught up and stopped her with his arm for the second time that day. She looked back up at him. That glare was just too damn stubborn to leave. He then moved aside for her to leave.

She didn't. Instead she looked at him with pure confusion. "Go ahead if you want. Just know you'll always be my little _Hana,"_ he said in a fake romantic tone. She crossed her arms and sheepishly looked down with that glare seemingly stuck to her face.

She began to uneasily kick at her feet. "If I leave right now, you have to promise not to follow."

He shrugged. "I promise." She gave him one last glance before flying off towards the school. After a few seconds, he smirked and went after her.

This obviously wasn't gonna end well.

**Oh yeah. I went there.**

**The reason I separated the pairs for these few chapters is because the scenes between the couples were just so fucking extensive and it'd take me too long.**

**Either way, just see that I can be one sneaky little witch :}**

**R&r Muh loves**


	11. Birthday Adventures I: Part II

**Hmph, not much to say for this chapter (again). Well, here's one thing:**

_**This chapter includes both the Reds AND the Blues, simply because it didn't turn out as long as I thought it would be.**_

**Translations:**

**Mochiron sode wanai – Of course not**

**Meinu – Bitch **

**Chapter 11**

"Hey Blossom!" The pink clad teen whipped her head around to see Suzy walking up to her. She smiled and turned completely to her fellow redheaded friend. "Hey Suzy," she greeted back. It was kinda odd; for some reason Blossom seemed to flow naturally with other redheads.

"Happy birthday!" Suzy ran up and hugged – well, more like jumped her. Blossom chuckled and gently took the girl off of her.

Blossom looked to her side to see Buttercup and Butch sitting at a table, with Buttercup scarfing down mountains of food while Butch stared at her blankly. She smiled and shook her head at her sister as she aimlessly walked around the cafeteria.

Suddenly, she bumped into something. Well, some_one._ With a firm chest that smelled like…cinnamon? Sweet cinnamon. Blossom looked up to find the uninterested face of none other than her very own counterpart.

"Can I help you, _Meinu_?" he asked, sounding utterly bored with his life. She glared at him. She stepped back in order to create some space and crossed her arms. "Did you seriously set up this party?" she asked him confusedly. He nodded steadily. "Is there a problem with that?"

"_Mochiron sode wanai._ Just asking, for God's sake."

"'Just asking' can turn into interrogation when it comes to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yuppers."

"Yuppers? Who the hell says 'yuppers'?"

"Me."

"You're a weirdo."

"Better than being a meinu."

"Take that back!"

"Nope."

"Ugh, I _hate _you more than you could ever imagine!"

"Ditto." Blossom scoffed disgustedly as she stormed away from him. What a blunt, sarcastic jack hole! So, how is it that she's starting to fall for him? A mystery that will probably never be solved.

Blossom rubbed her temples with anxiety. Great, here come those Goddamn butterflies. Of course, she knew that having feelings for the last person she ever expected – or _wanted _for that matter, was completely irrelevant to her purpose and responsibility right now.

So why _was _she feeling this way? She still questioned why _Buttercup _fell for the guy, but she was starting to see it. But now that she thought more on the subject, Blossom noticed that Buttercup wasn't really as infatuated as she'd been the previous month. And, come to think of it, she hadn't heard about what was going on with Buttercup and Mitch.

Buttercup had been quiet when it came to Mitch in the last month, stiffening whenever she heard his name or anything related. She seemed calm, but bothered. Blossom couldn't figure out why since the brunette refused to speak of her relationship.

Blossom put her hands on the table in front of her and looked down at them. At least she was past this prepubescent stage in life. She was an adult at last.

Blossom slowly brought up her head and turned in Brick's direction. He was talking with Dexter. _Civilly._ She furrowed her eyebrows with slightly wide eyes.

"How is she?" Dexter asked. Brick put down his plastic cup and turned to the teen next to him. "She could be better," he replied.

"Well, thanks."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Keeping her safe. I heard what you did the other day." Brick scowled with a slight blush and turned forward. "Whatever. She should watch her own ass more carefully." Dexter chuckled. "Blossom can be like that. In fact, you two are quite alike."

Brick gave him a bewildered look. "How so?"

"You're both determined and stubborn. Two qualities I've learned to live with." Brick shrugged. "I didn't save her because I _wanted_ to. I saved her because she was about to be slaughtered by someone – well, more like some_thing_ – that wasn't me."

"There's the stubbornness," Dexter muttered, taking a sip of his drink. Brick glared at him with that small trace of a blush, which Dexter, unfortunately, noticed. "It's nothing to be ashamed of if you like her."

"You obviously don't know of my history with your ex-girlfriend."

"Well, I _would _if you just told me."

"Precisely twelve and a half years ago she kissed me, making me explode into puppy dog tails."

"…Interesting," Dexter said, a bit bemused. "Don't ask," Brick said, noticing him about to ask a question.

"Good luck with your dispute with Blossom. But that still doesn't cover the fact that you're starting to care for her more than you realize." With that said, Dexter walked away before Brick could say anything else. Before he could even take a breath, a glaring Blossom stood in front of him. He returned the glare.

"What was that about?" she asked. "What was what about?" he asked densely.

"You know damn well what I mean," she said demandingly. Brick rubbed the bridge of his nose exasperatedly. There was no way in hell he had feelings for this aggravating little –

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Brick blinked, snapping out of his thoughts to see that he'd been intensely staring at her face. He glared at her. "Just taking in how grotesque you are."

He expected her to make a witty comeback, but that was far from what she did. Blossom's eyes started to water as she stared at him blankly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down. "Fine. I'll leave you alone."

She walked away before he could even register what happened. Taking a moment to say, "What the fuck?" then, realizing he made her cry, he went off to find her.

Brick ran up to a girl he knew was in one of his classes. "Suzy, right?" he asked her. Suzy turned around with a light blush upon realizing who he was. "Yeah," she responded. "Have you seen Blossom around?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I think she ran into that classroom over there," she answered, pointing to some double doors just outside of the cafeteria. "Thanks," he said before running to his presumed destination. Suzy smiled at him as he left. "You're welcome! Those lovebirds…"

Brick got to the doors and grabbed the handles to open them, when a thought suddenly crossed his mind. "What the fuck am I doing?" he asked aloud. Nonetheless, he was extremely curious as to what she was doing in the classroom. Would she be crying hysterically? Or would she act as if it was nothing?

Brick pulled to open the doors, but it wouldn't budge. He tried to pull again; it still wouldn't open. He frowned and let go. Of course he could just break the doors down and be all "Daddy's here, bitch", but he'd be suspended, and suspension wasn't an option for him.

He sighed and knocked roughly on the door, causing the hinges to slightly crack. "Dammit," he muttered. "Blossom! Are you in there?" he yelled through the cracks. He waited for an answer, which never came in the minute he waited. He glared in frustration at the inanimate door.

"Well fine then! Be a bitch and stay quiet! I didn't even wanna help you!"

"Didn't seem that way." Brick looked behind himself to see Blossom leaning on the wall across the hallway, kicking at her feet. "If you didn't wanna help me, why'd you run after me?"

"Is it so damn cruel to be curious?"

"When it comes to you, yes." Brick glared at her. She returned the "flattering" facial expression and crossed her arms. "You never answered my question," she said. "What were you and Dexter talking about?"

"Oh, ow-no," he said, sounding mockingly dumb, "Just about how you need to mind your own Goddamn business, maybe? I'm just guessing."

"I'm serious Brick! It's kinda weird to see you and my bo – …ex-boyfriend talking like you never met before."

"Fine, dammit! I'll tell you," he said. He took a deep breath. "Dexter and I were talking about y –"

"Brick! HEY, BRICK!" The redheads turned to see Skarr speed walking towards them. "Brick, my boy, I'm gonna have to steal you from your girlfriend here." Brick and Blossom grimaced.

"SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!" Brick snapped. Blossom blinked thinking he'd get a scolding from the principal, but instead he put a hand on Brick's shoulder and said, "Sure she isn't." She glared at him as they left.

"What do you want Skarr?" Brick asked with a small tint of blush spread across his face. The large man shoved several stacks of thick packets of paper in his face. "Fill these out by the beginning of December."

Brick stared the stacks, bewildered at the unbelievable amount of work in his hands. "It wouldn't take me _two months_ to finish this, let alone a week!"

"Oh, calm down. You have until the third. Plus, you still have brothers don't you?" Brick sighed in defeat. "Yeah. Speaking of my brothers, where _are _they?"

…

Bubbles walked up behind Mac and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much for doing this," she said to him, smiling widely. The brown haired boy turned around and chuckled at her. "All for you, Bubbles."

He leaned in and kissed her lightly, much like Boomer did the other day. Sad thing was, there were no sparks like she thought there would be.

No, she thought, she wasn't gonna let this slip out of her fingertips. Bubbles leaned in and deepened the kiss even further, snaking her arms around his neck. She opened her eyes for a split second. In that split second, she saw _him. _

Oh, but why did _he _have to be the first thing she saw while she was tongue-wrestling with her boyfriend? Boomer turned around and, in that split second, locked eyes with her. Those feelings of jealousy swarmed inside him once again and he gripped his glass cup firmer, causing it to slightly crack.

He scowled hastily and left the cafeteria quickly. As soon as he was gone, Bubbles pulled away from the kiss and stared in the direction he went. Had she really hurt him that badly?

Mac stared at her confusedly. "What's wrong?" She looked back at him. "No, no, everything's fine! I just have to use the bathroom." He nodded and let go of her waist to allow her to leave.

Bubbles wandered about the empty hallways of the school. She stopped when she saw Boomer staring out the window with a dazed look. She furrowed her eyebrows awkwardly as she brought her fingers up to her lips. "I'm sorry," she said weakly.

He didn't look at her, he didn't even move. All he did was close his eyes. "It's fine."

"No, it's not. I completely ignored your feelings and hurt you. I'm sorry, Boomer."

"Listen to me," he said, finally turning to her, "I don't care whether I get hurt or not, I just want you to be happy."

"But that's the problem!" she said, biting her lip to prevent it from trembling, "I'm not."

"There's nothing _I_ can do right now," Boomer said. "Besides," he started, "I can't be with you either."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"It's like you said; it'd never work out." Bubbles' eyes widened in disbelief.

"So," she started, "that's it then? This is the end of it all?"

"I guess so," Boomer said, looking at the ground. They were followed by a short silence.

"You're still my friend." He looked up to see her with a cracked smile. "And I'll never give you up." He smiled at her. He walked up to her and held his hand out. "Friends?"

She looked at his and hand and smiled back up at him. "Friends." They shook on it.

"Listen, I, uh, gotta get back to Mac. I'll see you later." Bubbles gave him a small wave before leaving the scene. Boomer stared off in her direction until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Brick asked. He brought his hand back to hold the seemingly endless heaps of paper. Boomer blinked and nodded.

"What happened with Sunshine over there?" Brick asked again. Boomer shrugged. "There's nothing going on anymore." Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Anymore?"

"It's a long story," Boomer said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, anyways, I need you and Butch to help me fill these," Brick pointed to the papers, "out by December third."

"Speaking of Butch, where _is_ he?" Brick and Boomer pondered on the subject.

…

"Hey Blossom, have you seen Buttercup anywhere?" Blossom looked at Bubbles, who'd just walked into the cafeteria. "No. And Butch is gone too. I've got a bad feeling about this," Blossom muttered.

"C'mon, just because they're both gone, at the same time…without telling anyone…Oh, sweet baby Jesus."

At that exact moment, something – (some_ones_) – crashed into the cafeteria. The smoke cleared to reveal Buttercup standing with her arms crossed and a very pissed expression. Butch was standing next to her with a mischievous smile as he stood innocently.

Brick and Boomer ran into the lunch room, Brick scrambling to keep the papers from falling. "Dude!" Brick called out to his brother, "Where in the fuck's fuckery were you?!"

"Oh, nowhere," Butch answered nonchalantly. He shot a smirk Buttercup's way, "Absolutely nowhere." She rolled her eyes exasperatedly and walked towards her sisters.

"Hey," Bubbles said to Buttercup, "What happened with you guys?"

"Nothing!" Buttercup protested with a blush. Blossom shook her head at her, knowing very that something happened.

"Hey Bro, we got work to do," Brick walked up and handed Butch a third of the papers. Butch grimaced and walked away with his brothers. "It's almost three. We gotta go home," Brick announced.

As they walked, Boomer looked back at Bubbles. They locked eyes for a few seconds before she was pulled away by her sisters. She gave him an apologetic smile as he finally left the building.

**This is so. Fucking. **_**SHORT. **_

**I hate writing short chapters. Maybe I **_**should've **_**added it onto the last chapter…**

…

**OH WELL. It is what it is.**

**R&r :}**


	12. Fights, Feelings, and Misconceptions

**Hello my beautiful readers, writers, and reviewers. Im happy to be writing and happy to be reading some new stories, Its been AGES since Ive done so (well, actually, just a week and a half, but whatevs). Well, I was thinking about putting this story on hiatus, but decided against it. However, Im discontinuing TNOHS for the reason being of my tasteless idiotic stupidity (and the infectious author's disease that is – insert suspenseful music here – Writer's Block.)**

**I'm very determined to finish this story. I WILL IF IT'S THE LAST FUCKING THING I DO!**

**Well, yah. This year, somewhere after summer, I might be moving in with my Mami and I won't be able to write stories anymore because her laptop's jacked up. My two little sisters accidentally broke off a BUNCH of keys. Just letting y'all know.**

**Translations:**

**Nani mo, kinishinai – Nothing, never mind.**

**Chapter 12**

"Okay class, we're going to do a fun activity today!"

"Yay," Buttercup said unenthusiastically. The teacher, Ms. Ruben, glared at her. She turned back to the class with a wide smile.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she said irritably, that damned smile seemingly glued to her face, "we're going to be doing a partner project!" Partners? Nah, Buttercup thought to herself.

"Please choose a partner and I will tell you the requirements as soon as everyone is ready." Everyone stood up quickly in search of friends. Buttercup slowly hoisted herself upward, looking around uninterestedly.

Suddenly, she felt a rough tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to glare at the stranger, but came face to face with the only muscle-headed idiot she intended to avoid. Her glare became a visibly annoyed one after looking at him.

"What the fuck do you want, Butch?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Butch asked, smirking at her. He walked closer to her and leaned in. "Your virginity," he slyly whispered in her ear. Buttercup kicked him in the shin, her face being a shade of red that would put Brick's hat to shame. He hissed in pain and clutched his leg. "Jesus fucking Christ, that hurts! Man, you kick harder than a horse."

"How do you know how it feels to have a horse kick you?" she asked, her voice dripping of confusion. Another awkward silence immersed them as he stared at her blankly.

"…I've tried things."

"You're a retard, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

She glared at him with a slight pout. He noticed that was a habit of hers. Neither of her sisters did the same thing. Only Buttercup pouted when she was angry, and he found that incredibly adorable for her. Of course, he'd never say so.

"So are you gonna be my partner or what?" Butch asked her. She huffed and looked sideways. "I don't see anybody else desperate to be mine, so yeah, I guess." Butch blinked and looked behind her to see a string of guys staring at her hungrily. He glared at them and ran a finger across his neck, as if saying "Fuck off or I'll kill your ass." They jumped in fear and quickly turned their heads to their newfound partners.

She looked back and eyed him suspiciously as he gave her a wide, innocent smile. The countless chatter in the room ended when everyone heard Ms. Ruben's annoyingly joyful applause.

"If you hear me clap once," she said. Butch rolled his eyes to the ceiling as everyone else clapped. "C'mon, this is fucking middle school shit," he muttered, clearly irritated. Buttercup heard him and stifled a few giggles. Ruben glared at them once again, but went back to her cheerful posture.

"Buttercup, Butch?" she asked slowly, with a terrifyingly sweet voice, "How about you two start off the project in detention?"

"Naw, son, you trippin." Buttercup broke out in laughter, along with the majority of the class, at Butch's sudden dialect.

"SHUT UP!" she unexpectedly screamed. Everyone immediately shut their mouths and stared wide-eyed at the furious teacher. She stopped huffing once she realized what she'd done and straightened her back as she fixed her hair and grinned at the class. "Now, let's get back to the project."

Ruben cleared her throat. "The goal of this assignment is to learn more about each other. In roughly two weeks, I want a three-hundred word essay completely about your partner. This'll be easy, no?" The students murmured in agreement.

The raven haired duo glanced at each other doubtfully. "I expect those papers to be on my desk by January 3rd," Ruben added. "Oh, yeah," Buttercup mumbled, remembering something, "it's Christmas in a few days."

"You better get me a present," Butch 'threatened' her.

"Why the hell should I do that?" Buttercup asked him as the bell rang, giving him a face.

"Because I gave _you _a present, and the very obvious fact that I'm awesome."

"Did I ever mention that both those 'facts' can be stuffed up a cow's ass?"

"Ew, then I'd get _manure, _aka cow shit,on my hands," he said disgustedly, emphasizing the word "manure".

Buttercup shrugged and left Butch to go to lunch. "Hey, Butch." The dark haired boy turned around to face his redheaded brother. "I suggest you ask her out before another does," Brick said with a raised eyebrow.

Butch scoffed. "First of all, ew. Second of all, ew. What kinda loser would ask _her _out?"

"I'm not _stupid, _dickwad. You talk all this shit about her whenever she isn't around then act all happy and lovesick when she talks to you."

"Do not!" Butch childishly protested. Brick glanced behind him. "Then I guess you wouldn't care if Dib asked her out, right?"

"What?" he asked in disbelief. He whipped his head around to see none other than Dib (obviously) walking nervously towards Buttercup, who was putting her things in her locker.

Just as he was about to tap the girl's shoulder, Butch slid in and roughly shoved him away with his elbow. Buttercup, hearing the apparent commotion behind her, turned around with an eyebrow raised. Butch smiled a wide, innocent smile as she blinked at him.

Dib quickly stood up and earned Buttercup's attention. "Dib, what the fuck were you doing on the floor?"

The boy pushed up the rim of his glasses and glared at Butch, who glared back more threateningly. Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows at them, glancing back and forth between the two.

"Well," Dib started, "I just wanted to ask if –"

"He could grow some balls," Butch said rudely. Dib was getting frustrated. "All I wanted to ask was if you had any batteries," he said through his teeth.

"…You did?" Butch asked meekly. Dib nodded, keeping his aggravated glare on the dark haired boy.

"Why'd you look so nervous, though?" Butch asked him. Buttercup looked through her bag and turned back to Dib. "Sorry, dude. I got nothin'."

Dib paled. "Gaz is gonna murder me," he quietly stated, mostly to himself. He turned around and then slowly trudged away.

"Oooh," Butch breathed, seeing the connection of the short boy's physical being when he attempted to ask Buttercup the question. He reminded himself to kick Brick's ass later on.

Buttercup then turned to him. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Why are _you _here?"

Butch stared at her with a blank expression. "Will you go out with me?"

"Huh?" Before Buttercup said this she was in the middle putting her jacket back in her locker, so when Butch asked her the sudden question she immediately looked up at him and, needless to say, missed the hook. She fell into the locker, hitting her head with a loud "BANG!" and a faint "Son of a bitch!"

When she stood and fixed herself up, she looked at Butch to see him leaning against the lockers, looking at her with a cool, but smug, expression. She glared at him.

"I'll go out with you when flat screen TVs fly outta my ass."

"Yeesh, why do you hate me when all I show you is love and affection?"

"Because that's what you deserve!"

Butch snapped. "_I _should be the one hating the shit outta _you!_ Did you really forget the fact that you murdered me some time ago? Or is your head really that damn thick that you just wanna act like _you're _the _fucking victim?!"_

"_Murdered? _I didn't know you'd blow up, okay?! At the time, after I kissed you, I just thought you'd leave us alone! I didn't…I didn't think you'd be gone…Why do you like me anyways?!"

"That's the same thing I'm asking myself right now." Buttercup felt a wave of emotion come over and backed away from Butch. "Whatever," she said quietly, "Just stay away from me. I don't wanna have anything to do with you."

"Nice to fucking know. See ya never, Butterbitch." With that said, he started stomping away from her.

She glared angrily at him as he left. "Augh! I _hate _you!"

"Right back atcha!"

Immediately after that sentence, all anyone heard was a loud, sharp "PSHEW!"

Butch stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Less than a few centimeters away from his feet was a small crater covered with black ash. He looked back up at Buttercup with an evident expression of pure anger.

Her eyes were still glowing a bright neon green as she continued to glare back. She tried to shoot a laser at him. _Why that bitch, _he thought. "You want a fight?" he asked her, "You got one."

Before anyone around them could register what just happened, Butch shot out towards Buttercup, tackling and dragging her outside the school with a great crash through the wall.

…

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Blossom asked Bubbles. The girls were sitting at their now usual table, wondering where their middle sister could be.

"Nani mo, kinishinai," Bubbles dismissed it. "So, I've gotta ask you something," she said to her "older" sister.

Blossom looked at her while playing with her spaghetti. "What is it?"

"You're gonna be mad at me."

"Just tell me."

"I have feelings for someone that's not my boyfriend."

"Oh jeez, _are we all going through the same phase!?" _Blossom shouted, asking mostly herself. Bubbles blinked. Blossom realized what she said and tried to change the subject before being cut off by Bubbles.

"So while you were dating Dexter, who'd _you _start to like?"

"I was kidding," Blossom tried to push the soon-to-be conversation to the side, but Bubbles wasn't gonna let that happen.

"No, you weren't! Who. Did. You. Like?" Bubbles looked at her sister with an eager smile.

Blossom sighed and hung her head. "Him."

"The demon?"

"NO! Not HIM him, I mean –" Blossom stopped herself at the sight of the other two Rowdyruffs walking towards them. She sighed again and turned towards them. "_Him." _

Bubbles mistook the direction in which her sister was looking. In her point of view, Blossom's gaze was directed towards the one person she hoped it wouldn't be. _Boomer? _Bubbles thought miserably, _she likes Boomer?_

"Hey, don't mean to put a damper on this little party of yours, but your sister and our brother are wrecking the left side of the school," Brick said nonchalantly. Boomer just stood behind him and looked at Bubbles.

She gave him a small, awkward wave. "Hey," she said to him, smiling slightly. Boomer followed her actions and greeted her back without a smile. He turned his attention back to Blossom.

Bubbles suddenly knew. She suddenly felt what he felt when he saw her kissing Mac. Only this time, it was much stronger. Considering Bubbles' emotions were extremely sensitive, she was immediately flushed with anger, jealousy, and envy; three things she vowed never to become over a boy.

What did Blossom have that she didn't? So what is Blossom was just prettier, smarter, and braver than her. That doesn't mean that he likes her…does it? It was probably the long hair. Bubbles always grudged Blossom's long, silky locks.

Bubbles' hair was just to the middle of her back if let down and straightened, which was even shorter than _Buttercup's! _Why couldn't she have the kind of beauty her sisters were blessed with? It seemed all Bubbles was to everyone was a cute face. That wasn't _half _the reality of it all.

Bubbles felt the anger well up inside of her and glared at Blossom. The redhead widened her eyes at the news Brick delivered as she jumped out of her seat and flew towards the fight, leaving Bubbles behind.

"They just leave without me?" Bubbles whispered to herself. She felt her eyes watering extensively and quickly wiped them roughly as she stood up and followed the tracks of the other three, leaving a bright blue streak on her tail.

**Woah, I feel so bad for Bubbles. POOR BUBSY T.T**

**Butch – Wow, a chapter full of disappointments. *Smack* SERIOUSLY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THIS SHIT!**

**Not quite muh love :}**

**Sorry for having, as Butch said, a "chapter full of disappointments." But HEY! It's a work in progress, dude. There's always gotta be some problems that ruin the happiness in ALL stories, so don't bitch about it! People actually did that to me before.**

**Sorry it's so short. Again. I thought it'd be longer, but Creativity wandered off into a pub, got drunk, had sex with Somnolent, and shit happened.**


	13. Height, Appearances, and Suggestions

**Oh yeah.**

**IM BACK BITCHEZ. I recommend listening to the song 'Just the Girl' by Click Five, simply because it relates to Butch and Buttercup in a sense. I was listening to it the other day on my tablet and was like ":O Holy shit nuggets, this fits them perfectly!"**

**And Saori-chan, just wait and see, my dear. For the answer of your question will be revealed soon ._.**

**Just wanna put this out there; I am a HUGE BillyxMandy and DibxGaz shipper. Don't ask, I don't why. Theyre just PURFECTAMUNDO :I **

**I just felt like sharing that. But anyways, back to the story!**

**Translations:**

**Baka - Idiot**

**As Buttercup said a few chapters earlier, LEZ GET THIS SUGAR MILL RUNNIN**

**Chapter 13**

A tall, middle aged man strolled happily along the street, a wide, earthy smile on his face. "It's beginning to feel a lot like Christma – AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A neon green streak crashed just in front of him. Out came Buttercup, covered with bruises and cuts. She looked at the man. "Sorry 'bout that, Joe."

She shot back up into the sky to meet her opponent. Butch smirked at her. She looked in even worse condition than _he _did. And that's saying something.

He wiped some blood out of his mouth. "Ready to give up?" he taunted.

"Like hell I am!" She sped into him and kicked him to the ground. He made a small crater in the front yard of Megaville High, attracting the attention of the students, who gathered up to watch the fight. Some cheered for Buttercup, others for Butch.

Among the students stood Billy and Mandy. "Hey, look!" Billy shouted, "They're fighting! Who ya think's gonna win?" he asked Mandy. She looked at him with the usual expression of coldness. "Obviously Buttercup. She's definitely more powerful than some idiotic boy. Like you."

"I knows! She gots to win, right? But that Butch guy looks pretty hyper. Ya think he gots the crazies?"

Mandy turned back to him with a frown. "Sometimes I wonder why I bother having an actual conversation with you."

The jade eyed boy stood up and waited for Buttercup to shoot towards him. He saw her green silhouette closing in on him.

Closer…

Closer…

NOW!

Butch brought his fist back and punched Buttercup head-first, sending her into the sky. He smirked. He jumped up and flew towards her.

He saw Buttercup levitating above some clouds and rubbing her forehead, where he presumably hit her. She noticed his presence and glared at him. She appeared in front of him faster than he could register what happened and punched him in the stomach.

Butch was thrown a few meters away, but recovered quickly, only to be met with multiple kicks and blows. He dodged every one of them. Buttercup was getting frustrated at this.

She started pounding at his chest, quite childishly to say. Butch laughed as she did this. He loved pushing her buttons.

Buttercup huffed as she slowly brought her hands to a stop. Butch grabbed her wrists and she glared at him.

"You done?" he scorned. She quietly gulped as she noticed how close her face was to his. Unfortunately, Butch also noticed.

"What? Are you _uncomfortable _being this close to me?" Butch smirked and leaned an inch closer. Buttercup's eyes widened in embarrassment. She pulled her fist out of his grip and attempted to punch him.

He caught it before it made contact. "Someone's being a naughty girl. You need to be punished." A malicious sneer etched across his face.

Buttercup blushed furiously. "Shut up!" She swung her foot back and managed to kick him in the abdomen. She was disappointed with that, actually. She'd tried to aim lower.

The impact sent him flying through the hole they previously made. Buttercup landed at the edge of the entrance and began walking towards him with what the students surrounding them would say was the most intimidating, make-you-piss-in-your-pants glare anyone had ever seen. Butch stood up and also began walking towards her.

He wiped some debris from his shoulder as he moved closer. Buttercup smeared the blood off of a cut on her cheek as she closed the space between them.

Just as they were about to hurt each other in even more various ways, they heard a familiar voice.

"BUTTERCUP! BUTCH! WHAT THE _HELL _IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?" Buttercup's shoulder drooped as she sighed in irritation. "A lot of things, apparently," Butch deadpanned as Blossom ran up to them. Brick and Boomer appeared behind her.

Brick didn't look too happy. He wasn't angry, though. Just aggravated in that I-should've-known-this-jackass-would-try-something kind of way. Boomer just looked back and forth between his brothers.

"Where's Sunny?" Buttercup asked Blossom. Butch raised an eyebrow. "Sunny?"

"It's my nickname for Bubbles. Sunshine's too long," she explained. Butch nodded his head with his mouth in an O shape.

"Funny," Blossom said, scowling at the two, "how you guys can act like nothing just happened after you tried to kill each other."

"I wasn't gonna go as far as to kill her," Butch opposed. "Just enough for a coma," Brick muttered.

Just then, Bubbles zoomed in the room and, upon seeing everything was resolved – (kinda) –, frowned. "I wanted to help," she complained. Blossom shrugged. "You should've gotten here faster. What were you still doing over there?"

Bubbles glared at her. "Nothing." _Just hating your guts. _Blossom blinked at her and ignored the glare as she turned back to the Greens. Buttercup was already back to playing on her phone, and Butch was now listening to music on his headphones as he laid calmly on the floor.

"You guys are so dysfunctional, it just scares me."

"WHAT?" Butch yelled through the music. Brick rolled his eyes. Boomer, seeing he apparently had nothing to do with the situation, turned to leave the class, only to be met with Skarr's disturbing face.

"Gah!" Boomer accidentally gagged. Skarr, ignoring the boy's gagging, looked over at the damages. He groaned and rubbed his temples. Butch and Buttercup stood straight as he turned to them.

"Heeey," Buttercup said awkwardly, "Look who's not pressing charges!"

Skarr glared at her. "I thought I mentioned briefly twelve chapters ago not to kill each other." Bubbles' eyes widened at his breaking of the fourth wall.

Behind the camera, Ariannah stood up and glared at the seven characters. "Keep going, keep going, Goddammit! Don't just stand there like a buncha dumbasses!"

In spite of a glare from the Greens and Reds, they moved along. "Um, okay," Blossom started, "_are _you gonna press charges?" she asked the principal, who was looking strangely shorter than usual. He turned to the dark-haired pair in front of him.

"No –"

"OH YEAH!" Buttercup fist-pumped, earning a stern frown from Blossom. "Because," Skarr began again, "You two are going to clean it up and repair it for the minimum of an hour every day after school until it's done."

"What!? Maximum bullshit alert!" Butch complained, earning a roll of the eyes from practically everyone else.

Boomer, suddenly noticing Skarr's unusual smallness, spoke up. "Um, sir, why do you look a foot shorter?" Everyone turned their attention to the now sheepish looking man.

"Um, well, I've been using, ah, stilts for a while now."

"I knew it! See, Blossom? I told you there was no way he could've grown ten inches over the summer!" Bubbles said. Skarr took this opportunity to quietly slide out of the group.

"Oh thank God, I was starting to think he was actually taller than me," Brick said after.

"Us," Boomer corrected. "How tall are you guys anyway?" Blossom questioned. "6'2," Brick said proudly.

"Yes, my dear, we're giants, and not meaning just in height," Butch said, waggling his eyebrows at Bubbles, who blinked at him. Boomer and Buttercup huffed in jealousy.

Just then the bell rang, interrupting everyone's conversation. "Kendo's starting," Buttercup said. She pinched and dragged Butch away by the ear. "Let's go, Baka."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Butch's screams of pain slowly faded as everyone went their separate ways. Kinda.

"Well, Boomer and I gotta head to History. See you guys later," Blossom said. She and Boomer began to walk away, leaving a bored Brick and a very pissed Bubbles. The two shared a class of their own and began walking together also.

Brick, apparently noticing the steam coming out of the blonde girl's ears, turned to her. "'Sup with you?"

"Nothing," she said calmly. "'Nothing' my ass. Does this have anything to do with my brother?"

"Which one are you talking about?" she asked in subtlety. "Boomer," he answered.

"How would you know if this had anything to do with Boomer?"

"He told me about how you guys've been going through some teen drama crap."

"Oh…" she said quietly, "Well, yes, but I don't think you'd like to hear it."

"If I could endure an entire hour of Boomer moping about your relationship status then I could endure this." Bubbles slightly smiled. He moped? To his brother? About _her? _ He _must _still have feelings for her! But, then she remembered Blossom. Her smile dropped.

"Alright, I'll try to sum it up in the last three minutes we have to get to class," Bubbles said. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "Blossom and I were at lunch today and I told her that I have feelings for someone that isn't Mac, my boyfriend, and she implied that she was going through the same thing when she was with Dexter this year and I asked her who she liked and when we saw you guys walking towards us I think she looked at Boomer and said it was him and I got really jealous and stuff and…yeah."

Brick blinked at the long, quick response. He thought more into what she said as he rubbed his chin. "You _think _you saw her look at Boomer?"

"Um, yeah."

"Maybe it was just someone behind him. You shouldn't jump to conclusions; it causes unnecessary problems."

"But there was no one behind you guys, remember? She and I were sitting at the table near the windows and when you guys came, you walked in from the left and turned your backs to the plain wall."

"Hmph, you're right." He thought a bit more. "Are you absolutely positive she looked at Boomer?"

"Uh, well –"

"That's a fifty-fifty fortuitous. So there's a good chance you mistook who she meant to look at. The only other option could be that she was looking at –" Brick's breath got caught in his throat. No. It couldn't be?...Could it? No, no, no!

"You," Bubbles finished, widening her eyes once more. "Oh my gosh. She has – Blossom has feeling for y –"

"Don't finish that sentence!" he snapped, a wild blush on his face. Bubbles grinned and felt a swarm of butterflies, the good kind, in her stomach. She giggled at the furious boy in front of her. Brick glared at her.

"Whatever. Let's get to class." He marched off with Bubbles skipping happily on his tail.

…

Buttercup sat on the mat of the classroom hugging her knees with a bored expression as Sensei Jack explained another usual move, which she already knew, to everyone. She felt a crumpled up piece of paper smack her in the back of the head.

She lowly growled and turned around to glare at the person. That person was Butch (obviously). He sneered as he motioned to the pleated up Post-It.

Buttercup slightly scrunched up her nose, but unfolded it nonetheless.

You never answered my question appropriately.

Yes or No?

All Buttercup do was stare at the paper incredulously. How could he be so flirtatious one minute, enraged another, and happy-go-lucky the next? Man, they really _were _counterparts. She lowered her eyes at the strangely neat grammar.

She slightly puckered her lips in thought. Buttercup couldn't believe she actually had to _think _about her answer to him. She should've just abruptly circled no, crumpled the paper back up, and harshly thrown it back at him. But that's not what she did.

She inwardly sighed. She took her pen and, to poke some confusion towards Butch, circled the word "or".

But Buttercup did ask herself, _would _she go out with him? She tugged a few strands of her uneven bangs as she folded the paper back up. After making sure Jack wouldn't see her, she tossed the paper back to Butch. She didn't bother looking at his reaction.

When the paper hit a daydreaming Butch on the forehead, unexpectedly scaring the shit out of him, he quickly opened it up to see the answer. One word crossed his mind.

…_What?_

He furrowed his eyebrows, frequently blinking at the word she'd circled. Maybe she missed, he thought. Maybe she meant to circle yes, but something distracted her. _Like another guy, _a mocking voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Butch suddenly felt the anger boil up inside of him. But the way it was circled seemed pretty accurate. So, with a quick shove to those scornful thoughts, he came up to the conclusion that she might've possibly answered a resounding "Maybe".

He looked up to the back of her head. It was then that he just noticed how lengthy her hair had gotten. It was much longer than he'd remembered, probably up to the small of her back in silky, uneven layers. He took the time he had to also take notice of its scent; vanilla.

Butch never really imagined himself in this situation. Here's pretty much how it's summed up; he's in the twelfth grade, in school for the first time, starting to fall for his longtime enemy, and is currently taking note on her hair. That isn't weird, is it?

Buttercup curiously turned her head around towards Butch. Without warning, they locked eyes, making hers widen and snap her head back around with a small blush. She frowned to herself in embarrassment whilst he simply sneered at her.

…

Bubbles straightened her familiarized dark blue tie as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. She allowed her facial features to sink in her mind for the first time in years. The big, sky blue irises; very obvious. The small, but plump, pink lips. The tiny, button nose with light freckles dancing accurately atop it.

She'd never _truly _paid attention to her face. Sure, she'd put makeup on herself for the fun of it, but never noticed the difference.

Without makeup, she looked plain. Bubbles didn't like plain. Plain is boring.

She played with the loose strands of hair that refused to be pushed behind her ears. The strands were short, stopping at the tip of her nose. She'd always tried and even gelled it back, but nothing stopped it from popping out and landing itself between her eyes.

She washed all the makeup off as she stood before the stall, just to see. Just to see what she really looked like. And what she really looked like was plain.

Bubbles allowed herself to slip away from the sight of her reflection and stepped out of the bathroom. She checked her phone to see that the bell was about to ring. She sighed and flew to her locker.

Bubbles was about to pull out some books, when she realized that she had no class next; it was gonna be free period. She sighed, putting them back. She closed her locker and idly walked away, swinging her arms in boredom. Just then the bell rang, students pouring out of the classrooms almost immediately.

She caught sight of Blossom walking around the halls aimlessly. Bubbles immediately ran to her.

"Blossom!" The redhead immediately whipped her head to the source of her name with a look of confusion until she saw her.

Bubbles slowed down as soon as she was in front of her. "I'm sorry," she breathed.

Blossom furrowed her eyebrows. "For what?"

"Remember during lunch in those random fifteen minutes I was acting kinda mean to you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"What was it you were so angry about anyways?"

Bubbles sighed. "It's a long story."

Blossom feebly smiled. "I've got time."

When Bubbles finished the astonishingly detailed explanation, the only thing Blossom did was stare at her with a quite perplexed expression. Funny, Bubbles thought. That's the exact same face Brick gave her earlier that day.

"You thought I meant Boomer? No way! I mean, the guy's pretty nice and all, but I don't like him like that. Besides, _you _already called dibs." Blossom sneered at the red-faced blonde in front of her.

"So," Blossom said with a small frown, "If you've figured it out by now, you should know that I like –"

"Brick," Bubbles finished nonchalantly. "You're not telling anyone are you? Not even Buttercup? I mean, I love her, but let's be honest, she has the hugest mouth imaginable."

Bubbles giggled. "As of _this moment, _I solemnly vow not to tell anyone of your crush unless you allow me to do so." Blossom smiled again.

"Well, I promised to help a teacher out this period. I'll see you later, Sunny," Blossom said, deciding to use the last-minute nickname Buttercup came up with.

"Two problems down," Bubbles said as she watched her sister leave, "One to go."

Bubbles walked out into the courtyard. She could see some of the seniors and juniors joining together peacefully for games of handball and basketball. Those were the louder and more active cliques. Butch was a part of the action; she saw him do a slam dunk, jumping back down with a look of pride as his friends praised his abilities.

She could also see the next turf over; the soccer field. This was just the female version of the last clique. Obviously, Buttercup was part of this one. Bubbles watched as the brunette stole the ball from an opponent and scored a goal. Buttercup glanced over to Butch's area before turning to be applauded by her teammates.

Now there's only one more person she knows hangs out in the courtyard. That one person was part of the shy, quiet clique. That person sat under one of the trees' shade every day, doodling God knows what in his notebooks. Bubbles saw him. But she noticed today he was sitting differently.

Boomer sat with the back of his head leaning on the tree, staring off into space. Occasionally, he'd notice a few girls ogling at him, for what reason he didn't know. It was when he saw his pigtailed counterpart walk up to him that he straightened up a bit.

There something about her face that seemed different, but he couldn't quite figure it out. For some reason, she looked prettier than usual, if that was possible. She sat down next to him and bundled her hands on her lap.

"So," Bubbles started, "I wanted to talk to you."

Boomer turned to her. "'Bout what?"

She cocked her head slightly. "I think you should get a girlfriend." He was taken aback by her answer. He didn't really seem that lonely, did he?

Bubbles brought this up for the war going on between – wait for it – her heart and her head. Probably the most cliché line ever, but it was true. Her head was always right. Boomer needed a special someone like she did (kinda).

But this special someone couldn't be her. They'd just finished resolving the whole relationship crap, didn't they? They were _friends, _and it was gonna stay that way. It was gonna stay that way no matter how strong her feelings for him were.

Boomer didn't really know how to answer back. "You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at all these girls. They seem to be fond of you," Bubbles said with a small, seemingly fake, smile. The problem was he didn't want those girls.

He sighed. Maybe he _could _date someone for the hell of it. "Okay. I'll think about it. Who d'you have in mind?"

Bubbles tapped her chin in thought. "Gaz?" she asked with a big hint of doubt. Boomer blinked. "She scares me." Bubbles giggled.

"I know, but you just have to get to know her. But she probably wouldn't be a good fit with you anyways. I guess I could come up with some other suggestions later if you haven't already made a choice."

"Okay." It was then that Boomer figured out why Bubbles looked so different. "Hey," he said with a smile, "you aren't wearing any makeup."

She blushed in embarrassment and looked down. She didn't want him to see her like that.

Bubbles frowned. "I look so –"

"Beautiful." She looked up at him with slightly wide eyes.

Boomer only looked back at her. "I think you look beautiful without makeup." Bubbles smiled at him, the blush remaining intact.

"Thank you." The kept staring at each other until she realized what just happened. "Um, well, I've gotta be going now. I'll, uh, see you in Home Ec." She gave him a quick wave and fled towards the school.

Boomer sighed. He shifted uncomfortably. "Why does that keep happening?"

**OH YES! 3000-WORD CHAPTERS ARE BACK! **

**Sorry I was a bit late. I was busy reading this Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic "Bloodtail: The Demon Hunter". Yep, Tails is a badass along with his love interest for the story, Amy Rose. That fic is freaking awesome. **

**Buttercup – Yeah, but this one isn't.**

**NOBODY CARES FOR YOUR OPINIONS DAMMIT**

**Buttercup – ._.**

…**Sorry. If it helps, youre still my favorite Puff.**

**Buttercup – =_=**

**Read and Review My Lovelies. **


	14. Christmas Visit

You know, sometimes I feel like…like I was destined to do something great. It's like…the universe is trying to call out to me. I always feel like there's an abundant power just waiting to be unleashed and –

**Butch – **Hey Flower, you got any idea what the fuck she's talking about?

**Buttercup – **Hell if I know. She's been like that all day.

**Brick –** What the crap is going on? I'm so confused.

**Blossom – **I feel ya. Hey, is this the first time we've been in an A/N?

**Boomer – **_I _haven't even been in one of these, and I'm her favorite Ruff.

**Bubbles – **OH YAY! We're all here! :D

**Everyone But Bubbles – **e_e

**Bubbles – **What?

**Chapter 14**

"Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja, keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja –"

"How he listens to this shit every day, I can understand. But how he managed to learn the fucking lyrics, I have no idea." Brick and Boomer watched as Butch exaggeratedly sang the lyrics to "Oppa Gangnam Style".

It was Christmas Day, and Butch earned himself some new green Beats By Dre. The boys were all together in their room, each sitting on their own respective bed.

Brick rolled his eyes as Butch started to bob his head to the chorus. "Fucking moron."

Butch evidently heard this and glared at him. Boomer shrugged. "'Least we know he's got a brain." Fortunately, Butch raised the volume of the music when Boomer said this, allowing Brick to snort doubtfully.

Butch then unexpectedly turned off the music and took his headphones off. He then turned to his brother with a mischievous smirk. "Butch, whatever you're gonna say, it better not make me wanna kick you in the balls," said Brick.

"I can't guarantee that. Anyways, I was gonna ask you guys if you wanted to head over to the girls' house –"

"NO!" Boomer suddenly shouted, earning baffled looks from his brothers. "Uh, I mean, I don't think I'm in the mood."

"Okaay…Well, Brick, you coming?"

"Is there anything in it for me?"

"Yep."

"And what would that be?"

"Getting to see your girlfriend."

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, SHE AIN'T MY _FUCKING _GIRLFRIEND!"

Brick had told his brothers what he found out the week before, which oddly didn't surprise them. So for the past four days, Butch has been teasing him nonstop about his "carrot-top chick."

Boomer slightly sneered at the redhead's display of anger. "We know she isn't your girlfriend."

"Thank you!"

"_Yet."_

"What?"

"What?"

Brick narrowed his eyes at Boomer as the blond just stared back blankly. Butch snickered, having heard what was said. He sighed and wiped away a fake tear. "Are you coming or not? I'll get you a new hat."

"You can never replace my baby." Butch stared Brick. Brick stared back, holding his backwards cap protectively.

"Brick," Butch said, joining his hands together, "whether you like it or not, no matter how much you say you're the normal one out of all three of us, you are one weird fuck."

"If I go with you to your lover's house will you shut up?"

"Damn skippy I will."

"Then let's go. Boomer, you coming?"

Brick and Butch stood up as they prepared to leave and grabbed their jackets. Boomer looked up at them from his seat on his bed. "Sure. I'll meet you guys outside."

The two nodded before leaving Boomer to get ready to leave. The blond stood up and slowly put on his own dark blue jacket. He sighed and went outside.

…

*Earlier That Morning*

"Professor, what's wrong?" The scientist ran a hand through his salt-and-peppery hair and he read a letter he just got from the mail. Bubbles stood in front of him, seeing his troubled expression.

"Damn jury duty," he muttered. Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head. "Jury duty? Whazzat?

"Jury duty is the obligation of every American citizen to serve on a jury. I'm going to have to head back to Townsville for the rest of the week."

"What?" asked Buttercup, walking in with Blossom. "I'm heading to Townsville until Sunday for jury duty," the professor repeated.

"Who's gonna watch over us?" Blossom asked, yawning and stretching.

"No one. You girls are eighteen now, I trust you." The three girls raised a skeptical eyebrow at the man. "…And I don't have enough money for a nanny."

Buttercup shrugged. "When are you leaving?"

"In an hour."

Bubbles' eyes slightly widened. "That soon?"

"I have to get there as soon as I can. The jury meeting's going to begin at 7 A.M. tomorrow." Bubbles pouted and left for her room.

Buttercup began walking to the stove. "Well, you're not leaving until you have a batch of my deliciously made eggs n' bacon." The Professor smiled and sat down at the dining table with Blossom as his ebony-haired daughter began to cook.

…

*Present Time; 2 Hours Later*

"Hurry up, Boom! You're slackin' and I know it!"

Boomer was noticeably flying slower than his two brothers, who were at least three meters ahead of him.

When they finally arrived at the girls' house they tried to walk as quietly as they could down the pathway to the door.

"How'd you know they live here anyways?" Brick suddenly asked Butch.

"I can't believe you forgot the project I had to do with Butterbutt. I was coming to her house every day for two weeks, remember?"

"Oh yeah," the red clad boy mumbled.

Butch started to ponder. "I think we can make an even grander entrance," he said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you gonna drag us into?" Boomer asked, furrowing his eyebrows at his brother. Butch only looked back at his siblings, smirk still on face. "Follow me."

He flew up into one of the three holes for windows. Brick glared, but nonetheless trailed after. Boomer mimicked hesitantly.

They contemplated their surroundings and found themselves in the girls' bedroom. It was the same as their own; divided into thirds for each respective sibling.

Butch strolled over to the door, having already familiarized himself with the place. His brothers only looked around awkwardly.

The male trio went out into the hallway and leaned against the wall, wondering what to do next. They suddenly heard the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs and then stop. "Hey Bubs, you seen my phone anywhere?" they heard Buttercup ask.

"You left it on your bed!" Bubbles shouted from a farther distance. The footsteps then continued and Buttercup came stomping through the hallway.

"Hey," Butch said to her as she walked by him.

"Hey," she said absentmindedly, walking into her room. It wasn't long until a shocked Buttercup opened the door slowly with wide eyes. Butch grinned and he spread his arms out as if waiting for a hug. "Miss me?"

Buttercup had an emotionless appearance as she walked up to him calmly. After a short silence, she smacked him on the side of his head, making his two brothers burst out laughing.

"What in the fuck's fuckery are you doing in my house?" she snarled. He put on a hurt expression. "Can't a guy just come to see the love of his life?"

"Oh, shut up!" she said, trying to hide her blush. She glared at him. "Get out."

"But I wanna stay here! …Is that *sniff*…eggs n' bacon?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes as her sisters came running up the stairs asking what's wrong. Once Blossom caught sight of Brick, she'd almost run into the wall, making her redheaded equivalent slightly sneer. She glared at him.

Bubbles only stared with wide eyes. "I'm sure I'm not crazy, so what's going on here?"

"This jackass broke into our house along with his brothers," Buttercup explained, scowling at Butch the entire time.

"First of all, I don't like how you called only _me _a jackass considering we were all a part of this –"

"'Cept me. I was included by _force_," Boomer cut in.

"Second of all, we didn't really break anything, so HAHA TO THE FUCKIN' HA!"

"I don't like you, Butch," Buttercup said indifferently.

"I know. You _love _me."

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"Not likely."

"AUGH! Fine! You can stay!"

"Yay! Now can I get some of that bacon?"

Buttercup shook her head, much to Butch's disappointment, and left downstairs with everyone else following. She walked towards the kitchen.

"Butch, stop fucking following me or I fucking swear to God your head is gonna end up where you don't fucking want it to be."

Butch smirked. "Where? 'Cause I'd want it to be between your –"

"Hey Buttercup!" Bubbles came running into the room. "Can you heat up some leftovers for me?"

Buttercup glared daggers at her counterpart. "Fine." Bubbles smiled and bounced out of the room. Butch raised an eyebrow as he leered at her until she was gone.

"I don't understand how you can keep up with two girls at a time," Buttercup muttered, putting a plate of eggs in the microwave.

"You're right. I should stick to one piece of fine ass."

"When did you become such a perv?"

"When I discovered women."

"He's not kidding!" they heard Brick shout from the next room. Butch rolled his eyes in annoyance and Buttercup pulled the plate out to take it to her sister. As always, Butch followed.

"Here ya go. Now leave me alone." Blossom and Bubbles were seated on the carpeted floor of the living room as their own counterparts sat on the couch in boredom. Buttercup went over and turned the TV on, lighting up the boys' interest.

"Yes! Ridiculousness is on! Time watch people get hurt and laugh at them." Buttercup giddily flopped on the loveseat beside the larger couch. Butch also sat down, resting his arm comfortably behind her.

Buttercup hugged her knees and raised an eyebrow as the guest was introduced. "When was Justin Bieber on this show?"

"Oh, this is an old episode. It's one of my favorites, too. The 'Popcorned' category had me crying," said Bubbles, giggling at the memory.

"Really? I liked the one with Floyd Mayweather. The 'Pain Face' category was the best," Blossom put in.

"I'm surprised you remembered his name, Miss No-Thanks-I'm-Not-That-Into-Boxing-Superstars," Buttercup mumbled.

Blossom glared at her. "I don't like sports! Is that not _clear _to you?"

"You guys are so irrelevant," Brick said, his voice dripping in monotony. Suddenly, he simpered. "The one with Preston and Wee Man has to be the best, hands down." Everyone else murmured in agreement.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt," Boomer said, laughing at the show.

"OH! Right in the balls!" Butch exclaimed, covering his own, "Why does it always have to be the balls?"

…

After the episode finished, Blossom, Buttercup, Butch, and Brick found themselves watching a showing of "Guy Code" while Boomer and Bubbles sat in the kitchen.

"So, come up with any suggestions?" Boomer asked her.

"I was thinking of Suzy. She's fond of blond men," Bubbles said, thinking back to the times when the redhead had a serious, almost obsessive, crush on Johnny Bravo. It was only a year or two since the girl got over him.

"Yeah…Suzy's cute." The glanced at each other for a moment and then looked away. Bubbles smiled unintentionally.

"If you like her enough," she said, "maybe she can be your date to the Valentine's Day Dance."

"Oh crap, I forgot all about that," Boomer said, scratching his head. Bubbles looked at him. There was something different about his personality, she noted with furrowed eyebrows. She really couldn't believe she was noticing so early, but he was starting sound more open.

If this had been the same Boomer from the beginning of the school year, he would've fiddled with his hair or looked down at his shoes. Bubbles was silently pleased with his progress, though she didn't realize how long it had been until then. Maybe an outgoing Boomer was better than a shy one. She loved him either way –

NO! Stop it! No romantic thoughts, NONE AT ALL! Bubbles cleared her throat and sat down. "So, _will_ you take Suzy?"

"I guess so," he smiled a very un-shy smile, and Bubbles liked it. This meant he was comfortable with her.

…Gosh darn it. There go those stupid butterflies.

…

"I'm getting my hair cut. Peace." After the abrupt, unexpected announcement, Buttercup stood up, grabbed her jacket and trailed for the door. Brick and Blossom raised an eyebrow,

"HALT."

She came to a stop and sighed exasperatedly. She turned her head around to find Butch looking at her with narrowed eyes. "You're not getting your hair cut –"

"What? You can't tell me what to do –"

"_Unless_, dear flower, you take me with you." Buttercup's shoulders slumped and gave him the blandest look she could muster up. "What," she said, making sound more like a demand rather than a question.

"Let's go! If you're too slow I'll find a way to haul your ass out here." Buttercup groaned, but left out the door with him anyways.

…

"Butch. Hurry. The fuck. _Up_." Butch blinked as he stood in for line for an ice cream truck in the middle of the street. He frowned childishly.

"I want my fuckin' ice cream, dammit."

"I don't care! We've been out here for, like, fifteen fuckin' minutes!"

"I want. My _fuckin'. _Ice cream."

Buttercup walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. She then proceeded to skipping everyone in the line, 'bout five or six people, and nonchalantly ordered an ice cream, ignoring the protests of the others.

Once she got Butch's chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles ("They're not rainbow sprinkles, they're fucking multi-colored.") in a cone, they left for the hair salon.

Once there, Buttercup gave him a look. "Don't say one fucking word. I swear on everything I love, if you comment on _one_ Goddamn thing, I'll cut you." Finally, she pushed the doors open and casually walked in with Butch, who was looking around with chocolate ice cream dripping down his chin. To be honest, he looked like a ten year old with his big sister.

"Cupcake!" he suddenly heard a female voice say. A woman, seemingly in her mid to late twenties, ran up to the brunette and tackled her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in _ages_! At least not since your last haircut."

Buttercup sheepishly tugged her layered ends. "Thanks for that, by the way. Anyways, is there, like, a children's playroom or something in here?"

"Yeah, around the corner. Why?"

"I need somewhere to put this one," Buttercup motioned the Butch, who was now curiously flipping through the pages of a women's magazine, grimacing every now and then. The woman giggled. "Oh, is that your boyfriend? _Finally_, I thought you'd be single forever."

"No, he's not! And I've had boyfriends before," Buttercup grumbled. "There's no way I could like this idiot."

The woman shrugged. "So, what're ya here for?"

"A short cut, Nattie. Up to the shoulders."

"Aw, that's a shame. You've got such pretty hair."

"Who says it won't still be pretty if it's just shorter?"

Nattie nodded and led Buttercup to one of the chairs, though she already knew the way. She and her sisters had come here before for all of their haircuts. Graduations' and Proms' included.

After getting her hair washed and dried, Buttercup sat in the big pink salon chair. Butch cocked his head at her. "You look hot with curly hair." Yes, that's right, Buttercup had naturally curly/wavy hair.

"Drink some yak milk, Butch."[1]

"You're one funny bitch, Buttercup."

"ANYWAYS," Nattie said loudly, getting in between the two before they got violent, "It's time to cut off those pretty, pretty locks."

"She'll look gorgeous either way," Butch said with a sneer, earning the 2-in-1 package of a glare and a blush.

Snip, snip, went the scissors. Only some snails and a puppy dog tail left, Butch subconsciously thought.

"Hey Buttercup," he said as she stood up from the chair, running a hand through her now shorter tresses. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" she asked coldly. Butch smiled. That's just the way he liked it.

"Go with me to the dance."

"The what?"

"The Valentine's Day Dance."

"…That's _two months_ away from now, smart one."

Without giving him a chance to reply, she stalked out of the salon, paying for the haircut and parting. Nattie looked at him and nodded her head in Buttercup's direction. He began to walk out the door, not failing to notice the thumbs up she gave him before leaving.

She was perched on a bench, subsequently slurping down a smoothie in front of a frozen yogurt shop across the street. He made his way over and sat down next to her, ignoring the weird look she gave him.

After a couple moments of silence, she felt him intently staring at her. She shut her eyes tightly and blushed. Well, that was a pretty odd reaction. When she bravely looked back at him, however, it wasn't _her_ he was looking at.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Butch asked, pointing at her smoothie.

She parted her mouth from the straw and stingily sighed, grudgingly handing over the drink, and his eyes lightened up. She unintentionally smiled warmly at this. He ripped the lid off and began to chug it down.

It wasn't until he was almost already done that Buttercup realized she was still thirsty. "Wait, dude, gimma one more sip –"

He stopped drinking and looked inside the cup. It was empty. "Ugh," Buttercup muttered. Butch then smirked at her.

"If you want another sip, there's one right here." He pointed to his mouth. He wasn't wrong, however, because there he was growing a green apple smoothie moustache. She grimaced at him.

He shrugged. "A guy can try. So, you wanna head back to your place or –"

He was cut off by the feel of her tongue brushing across his lips. He blinked. "Did you just –"

"I was thirsty," she said apathetically, her face now coloring red.

"No, no, no. You basically just kissed me," he said, his grin growing wider. He licked his lips. "Butch likes."

"Butch is gonna get a kick in the balls if he doesn't shut up and stop talking in third person." She was already walking away from him by now. Butch ran up and sneaked a quick kiss on her cheek before shooting up into the sky towards her house.

Buttercup growled viciously and shot out towards him, simultaneously roughly rubbing the kiss off her cheek. The sweet, minty-scented kiss.

…

"Aaaah," Brick groaned, sitting upside down on the white couch in the living room. Only he and Blossom were in there while the blondes were doing or talking about God knows what. "There's nothing interesting on TV."

Blossom sat beside him doing or playing something on her phone. Brick had asked multiple times if he could see it, just to decrease his boredom, but the only response he'd gotten every time was a roll of the eyes and a flat, "No."

"What're you even doing on there?" he asked her, motioning to the plastic pink covered iPhone she was fingering.

"Reading," she answered.

"What're you reading?"

"A book."

"About what?"

"A girl."

"What's so special about her?"

"She's a witch."

"…Does she have any pets?"

"A black cat."

"Oh my fucking God, Princess. Don't tell me you're reading 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch'."

"Of course not! …I'm reading one of the specials, 'Sabrina Goes to Rome'." He raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, you know what," she said, "if you're that bored, let's play a game."

"You're making me sound like a six year old."

"That's because you have the intellect of one." He glared at her, and then sat right side up.

He opened his mouth to retort, but she cut him off just in time. "I've only got '20 Questions' on here. I don't have enough money to download any other games."

"As long as it's _something_."

"It has, like, a thousand questions that are randomly put together each time you play it, so we shouldn't be out of things to ask for a while."

"Pretty advanced," he said, nodding his head in respect.

"First question," Blossom said, "Who is your favorite cel –"

"Selena Gomez," he answered immediately. She raised an eyebrow, but asked another question nonetheless.

"Favorite color?"

"I think that's pretty obvious."

"Just answer it anyways."

"All shades of red." She smiled at him like he was a child.

"That wasn't so hard, was it now," she cooed. He glared at her.

"Bring on the next set of questions."

…

*An Hour Later*

Blossom giggled uncontrollably. Brick's face was so red, that it'd win the competition of saturation against his hat. He'd just finished answering the question of his most embarrassing moment. Here's how it first went:

"What was your most embarrassing moment?" She sneered and looked at him with interest. He had a blank expression. Suddenly, he scowled. "Do you swear, on your fucking life, that you won't tell _anyone_?"

She traced an "X" on her chest. "Cross my heart."

He took a deep breath. "When I was fifteen, there was this girl I liked –"

Blossom's expression dropped.

"– and, long story short, I had to piss really bad while she was right in front of me and, next thing I knew, I felt my pants getting wet." She slapped a hand to cover her mouth in shock.

And that's where we go right back to the uncontrollable giggling. "I – HA! Oh my god! – I'm sorry! It's, it's just – HAHAHA!"

Brick glared at her. "Alright, alright, it's time for _me_ to ask the questions now anyways."

She absentmindedly handed him her phone, whilst trying to stop laughing. "Alrighty, Princess, first question!"

She stood at attention.

"Ar –" Brick stopped himself and reread the question. Blossom furrowed her eyebrows. After a hesitant moment, he began again, "A-Are you in love with anyone?"

She blinked. On the outside, she looked calm and absolutely unfazed. On the inside, however, it was a completely different ballgame. She could sure use a bit of Lady Speed Stick right now.

"…Yeeeesss?" she said unsurely. Brick averted his gaze from her and moved on to the next question. Do you sing in the shower? It read. Yeeeeaaah, he wasn't gonna roll that way.

"Who are you in love with?" he asked instead. Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Is that even a question?" She moved up to look at the screen, only to have it pulled out of reach by Brick. "Yes," he answered reassuringly.

She frowned and tried to float upwards to see it, but was stopped by him pushing her head down with his hand. "It's a question," he said solidly.

He rolled his eyes at her suspicious look as she slowly sat back down on the couch next to him. "Just answer it. It's not like this 'changes our lives' or some bullshit like that."

"Okay," she said nervously. She tightened the ribbon holding her hair up to stall for a few seconds.

Suddenly, it's like all the anxiety, tension, and fear was all gone. All she could see was him, and everything was going to be fine. She wasn't scared anymore. She could do this. The dread was gone.

"I love Dexter."

Aaaaaaand, it was back again.

"…You're still not over him," he asked, though it sounded more like a statement than a question. She stuttered briefly, "I-I guess not."

His expression stayed blank. He nodded and then looked at the time on a clock on the wall. It was almost four in the afternoon. "I'd better get going. See you on Wednesday." His monotone voice hinted that that was not the answer he was expecting.

He went into the kitchen to inform Boomer that he was leaving. "Hey Boomer," he said. The blonde looked up from the card game that he and his counterpart had immersed themselves in. "Hm?"

"I'm gonna head on home. You comin'?"

Boomer shot a smile Bubbles' way, to which she warmly giggled. "I'll see you next week." With that said, he and Brick flew out of the house and towards their own, deciding to call Butch later (You know, if he _ever _comes back from that strangely long trip to the salon.)

It was only then that Brick had realized that he forgot to give Blossom her phone back.

**END**

Okay, if you wanna know how BC looks after that haircut, look up a recent picture of Haruhi Suzumiya and BABAM! (Only with black hair, greens eyes, and no headband.)

I wanna give some previews for the next chaptas~

**PREVIEWS**

"Oh my God, these drinks are spiked!"

"I love him, and I don't know what to do."

"For fuck's sake, you kissed, get the fuck over it!"

"God, dude, you really need to get out more."

"Oh great. I now have no partner for my project. Better go put this on my blog about the happy times in my life. *sarcasm*"

"Are you okay? You haven't been looking too good since the whole Christmas Visit thing. I know I'm, like, two months late on this, but still!"


	15. Phones, Love, and Jealousy in Action

Sup! So, I wasn't exactly satisfied with the amount of reviews *gives angry stare*

But anyways, I can say that this chapter will be one of (very) memorable events and some trivial shit that I felt like putting in so deal with it.

**Translations:**

**Tsundere – An initially cold person towards others that, when growing fond of someone, will show their "cute and sensitive" side.**

**Chapter 15**

Brick stared at it. He stared at it long and hard. What information could be held in it? He had no damn clue.

The pink iPhone showed the screen open up to the lock code. Four simple numbers. Yet, he still had no clue. The background of the phone basically screamed "bubbly and girly" or maybe that was just the only one she actually liked, so she settled with it.

He thought back. He suddenly had an idea as to what to put. 2, 1, 8, 3, he entered. Nope. That's not it. He felt offended. Maybe it was…4, 5, 2, 4, he tried again. Nope. Not that either. He felt relieved then.

Thinking hard one more time, a light bulb lit up above his head.

Her birthday.

1, 1, 2, 3, he put in. Bingo.

Well, she wasn't lying about not having that many apps. He skipped looking through the games and went straight to the pictures.

She only had about twenty, unlike many,_ many_ other girls he'd known. He looked through them. Half of them weren't of her, again unlike many,_ many _other girls he'd known.

There were a few pictures of Buttercup that he's sure Butch would love to check out, and some of Bubbles that Boomer would certainly be interested to see. Then, here came a string of about six or seven pictures of the pink haired princess herself.

Of course, most of them weren't intentional photos, as she could be seen glaring cutely or staring wide eyed at the flash.

But there was one where she was photo-ready. Brick could tell that this was a recent picture, maybe two or three days old. She sat on her bed, knees propped upwards pushing a pillow to her chest as she hugged her legs. Her bare legs.

She wore jean shorts that were probably borrowed from Buttercup considering the green design on the back pockets.

Not that he was looking at that area.

She also wore a light pink, almost white, t-shirt and her hair was let down. He'd never seen her with her hair down.

Blossom was smiling warmly at the camera, a light blush as pink as her eyes spread across her nose and cheeks. Brick wondered what had happened at that time to make her seem to serene and shy.

He then was about to sneak a peek at her messages, before the doorbell rang. He shot up off his bed in surprise, as if someone caught him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Brick! I think you'd better come down here," Boomer called from the lower floor. Brick quickly, after making sure he left no traces of ever looking through it, turned her phone off and went downstairs.

Blossom leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to come down. When she saw his red sneakers trailing down the staircase, she stood straighter and unconsciously fixed her shirt and jeans.

Before she could say anything by the time he was in front of her, however, he cut her off without reluctance. "I believe you came for this," he held out her phone. He was about to leave it at that, before deciding to add, "I didn't look through it, so don't have a fucking cow."

With that cold remark said, he shot a glare towards Boomer, who'd been sitting nearby at the couch sneering every now and then at them, and stomped upstairs.

Blossom looked at Boomer confusedly. He just shrugged. She raised her eyebrows, but left without a word, closing the door and flying to her house.

…

"Augh, my boobs hurt," Buttercup groaned.

"TMI, Buttercup. T. M. I," Bubbles said. The two girls were sitting in their room on their own respective beds, awaiting Blossom's return.

"Besides," Bubbles said again, "that means they're growing."

"Great. Butch is gonna _love_ that news, eh?"

Bubbles laughed. "A lot, I bet."

Buttercup smiled and threw a pillow at her. "Shut up!" Bubbles caught it with ease and stuck her tongue out.

"So," Buttercup said, "how'd you know where the boys lived?"

"Meh, I've been there once or twice to work on stuff with Boomer."

"Ah, yes. I'm guessing that 'working on stuff' is your new code for…_working on stuff_."

"Oh my God, you're disgusting!" Bubbles said, but couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

"How're you feelin' about this whole Boomer n' Suzy thing?"

Bubbles sighed. "Not good. I want him to be happy, but I wanna be happy too! It's just…hard. Gosh, I hate high school!"

"It's not high school you should be blaming. It's fucking _life_, sis."

"I know," Bubbles said with another sigh.

Just then, the door opened and closed from downstairs.

…

*One Week Later*

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Bubbles?"

"I'm fine, Blossom. Besides…they look cute together."

The two watched as Boomer and Suzy talked together in the schoolyard about God knows what. They seemed to get along pretty well.

Bubbles hated it.

But, she always managed a polite smile around them, and never really told anyone how she felt about it.

You see, a few days ago, a while before winter break finished and school was back in session, Boomer had went up to Suzy and boldly asked her out on a date. The girl was flustered and downright startled. Suzy was very hesitant, and then asked him if he didn't have feelings for a certain blonde they knew.

He said no, and she reluctantly accepted. It was official; Boomer and Suzy were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Partners. Lovers. _Friendly friends._

Oh God, Bubbles couldn't bear thinking of the things they did when they were alone. What if they…*shudder* kissed? WHY DID SHE EVER SUGGEST EVEN THE _THOUGHT_ OF GETTING INTO A REALTIONSHIP?

Speaking of relationships, she has one. Why is she thinking of this stuff? Her relationship with Mac is perfect. He is a lovely gentleman.

…Who the hell is she kidding? She's miserable! Mac _is _a guy that most girls would want, considering he's cute and sweet, but he's just not for her.

That's it. Bubbles is going to break up with Mac later today and that's final! She thought of pulling the whole "let's just be friends" line, but that's too cliché. Bubbles let out a sigh. She had to do this, whether she liked it or not.

…

"Buttercup!" Tootie gasped, "You cut your hair!"

Buttercup pursed her lips and hunched her shoulders. "Yeah. I guess now that I don't have my long, luscious hair, you can't praise me anymore like the goddess I am." Buttercup smiled arrogantly at the last part of her sentence.

Tootie blinked. "What are you talking about? This look totally fits you!"

Buttercup stared at her blankly. "…What."

"It's so…so Buttercuppy! I'll admit, the longer hair was pretty, but this looks even better on you!"

Buttercup exhaled an irritated breath, still managing to keep her face expressionless. "Okay then. See you at lunch tomorrow, Tootie," she said through gritted teeth. Tootie grinned and waved goodbye before running off to God knows where.

"Well, you played that off nicely." Buttercup jumped and spun around to find Butch leaning on the lockers, sending her a charming smile.

She grimaced slightly at him and then sighed. "Butch, I need your help with something."

He pulled out a pencil and proceeded to simulate it as a pipe. He slowly pulled it away from his mouth and pretended to puff out smoke. "So you come to me in this time of need –"

"What the fuck? Are you pretending to be the Godfather?"

"Yeah. I make a pretty damn hot actor, don't you think?"

Buttercup smiled sarcastically. "I don't. Anyways, I need you to help out with the show that the dancers are having next week. They put me in charge of decorations and I don't deal with sparkly shit."

"I got you. But I'm not helping out if you're not gonna be there with me."

Buttercup lowered her eyes at him. The idiot still had the pencil hanging from the corner of his mouth, which was curled into a stupid smile. "Fine."

"Good. I don't wanna deal with my dipshit brother anyways."

"Which one? Brick?"

"Yeah. He's been actin' real moody and crap. It's like he's on his fucking period or something."

"Yeah, Blossom can be like that too. But lately she's just been out of it ever since you and your brothers' little visit."

At the mention of that, he smile grew slightly wider. "Speaking of which, you, again, didn't answer my question properly."

Buttercup sighed in annoyance. "Butch, I don't wanna go with you to the Valentine's Day dance."

"I swear to God, I'm gonna cry like a motherfucker if you don't say yes." The serious look he had when he said that made Buttercup laugh.

"No, Butch. I'm not gonna be your date."

"But I _need_ you!" He suddenly jumped forward and hugged her.

Her eyes widened and she blushed. "H-Hey! Get off me!"

"No. I like this position," he purred. She tried to push back, but considering her head was pushed against his chest (his really muscular chest) she had no choice but to stay suspended there for as long as he wanted.

She exhaled again. "Let me go," she said, sounding softer than she'd intended to be.

"I want…to tell you something," he said monotonously. Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows, dread curling in her stomach.

He finally pulled away from her. He looked at her vacuously. She gulped, preparing for the worst.

"I don't like you."

That struck her.

_Hard._

Her breaths became uneven, for what reason she didn't know.

That was, until Butch had to smirk his devilishly handsome smirk and have his jade green eyes sparkle when he added, "I love you."

Buttercup's eyes widened. She felt a throng of emotion build up. It was too much. This was too much. _He_ was too much.

She ran away from him. She ran as fast as she could until she remembered she could fly. Sure enough, she zipped into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall.

Tears spilled out of her eyes like a faucet, her cheeks were redder than red, and her breathing was overcome with hiccups.

She cried hard. Hard enough to make sounds. Like, those really loud gasps and sobs you make when you cry.

She glared at nothing through her blurred vision. Her blood boiled and she punched the wall to her right for absolutely no reason. She turned and looked at the dent she'd made.

Suddenly, she punched it again. And again. She couldn't stop herself. She was so angry. He _loved_ her? What the fuck could that mean!?

"I _HATE_ HIM!" she screamed, finally stopping her blows to the battered wall.

"Buttercup!? Is that you!?" Blossom shouts were scarcely perceived, and Buttercup barely heard her gasp and run to her side.

"Buttercup, _what_ happened!?" Blossom asked worriedly. She looked like she, herself, was going to cry from just the sight of her strongest sister so crushed.

Buttercup clamped her eyes shut and fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands. "H-He – Hic! – He said that he l-loves me! Hic!"

Blossom gaped. She didn't need to think it over to know who Buttercup was talking about. She ran a hand through her hair in distress, not knowing how to handle the situation for the first time. She sighed empathetically and kneeled down to hug her.

"What's wrong with that, though?" Blossom asked. She let go so that the brunette could answer.

Buttercup glared up at her with glassy eyes. "He's fucking _Butch._ He's a _Rowdyruff_. Did those thoughts ever cross your mind!?"

"They did, actually! Buttercup…it's okay. And if you don't love him back, it's okay."

"That's like saying you had feelings for _Brick_!"

Blossom stood silent. Buttercup blinked away some tears to look at her carefully. "…Do you?"

"We'll talk about this when we get home." Before Buttercup could protest, she pulled her up and wiped the tears away with her thumb. "I never want to see you like this again."

Buttercup angrily sniffled. "You won't."

"Liar," Blossom muttered. She smiled at Buttercup, who was now wiping her face with the overgrown sleeves of her dark green sweatshirt. "I'll see you at home."

Blossom left the bathroom, leaving Buttercup to her thoughts.

…

"So, I heard Buttercup was crying in the bathroom," Brick said nonchalantly. Blossom glared at him. The two were standing in the middle of the courtyard, playing hooky with the after-school program they'd had to attend that day.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"No, I mean I literally heard her crying."

"Oh…" Blossom rubbed her arm and then scowled. "Do you have any idea what your brother said to her?"

"Probably something stupid enough to make her go that ballistic."

"She said," Blossom started, making sure she had Brick's attention before continuing, "that Butch told her he loves her."

Brick let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "That motherfucking moron."

With the scowl still curling her cute features, she looked at him. "Did he tell you that he was going to do this?"

"No. The idiot 'plans ahead' without my knowledge of it. What else did Buttercup say?"

"She doesn't love him back. Make sure you convey that to him."

"You bet your apples I will." Blossom couldn't help but giggle at the deadpanned statement.

Brick yawned and put his hands behind his head. "What about the blondes?"

"No word from them. But best believe they still have feelings for each other regardless if the other is taken."

"I can't help but agree strongly with that."

There was a silence of seven seconds, with neither saying anything to break it, until –

"Is this what we're always gonna do?" Blossom suddenly asked. Seeing the confused look Brick sent her, she continued, "Just inform each other on all the drama that's going on between my sisters and your brothers, I mean. It's kinda what we do most of the time, besides argue."

Brick sighed. "If fate has it that way, there's no reward in screwing it up."

"But I don't want it that way." Blossom mentally slapped herself for letting that slip. Though, when she looked to see that Brick wasn't fazed at all, she wiped her forehead in relief with a quiet, "Phew."

"Butch's got a hell of a storm coming in for him." At the way he said it, Blossom could just imagine the overflow of even more sexual tension between the two.

She could see why Buttercup was that crushed when he confessed his love (that most likely was a joke, Blossom and Brick thought). She couldn't handle his presence as it _was._ It's not exactly easy to find out that you're now going to school with your childhood enemy that you're now growing _fond of._

Saying that he liked her was already enough, but that he loved her? Too much. A tsundere like her just can't keep up. Blossom could understand that. Most others couldn't.

You see, to Buttercup, lots of people just happen to piss her off.

No, really.

And, to Buttercup, if there's someone who has formerly broken the "Hate Scale", in her perspective, that she's now beginning to become affectionate towards, that's just too much of a shit load for her to take in. Think about it.

How would _you _feel in her situation? (Le thought provoking questions. THANK YOU MS. HOYTE)

Brick also didn't have to go that far into thought to know that it was, surprise, surprise, too much for her to handle. Butch is a fucking moron. Period.

No, seriously.

The two still sat in the middle of the courtyard, each one in a crisscross-apple-sauce ("I've always wondered where the fuck the apple sauce came in," Brick would occasionally say) position, perhaps some four feet away from each other.

Blossom had the strong urge to say something. Something that didn't include their siblings. Something that was just meant for the both of them to talk about personally, whether it was serious or not.

But that urge was never verbally done, as the bell sounded from inside the building, signaling it was time to go home. With an incomprehensible "See you tomorrow" from Brick, he was gone in mere seconds, his crimson trail following him in the sunset.

"God…It's six already?" Blossom mumbled to herself. With a sigh, she reached for her bag and zipped home awaiting the distressful anger of her two shaken up sisters.

…

Suzy looked down at her ice cream cone. The pistachio flavored scoop was almost all licked out, and some was dripping out of the edge and through the bottom.

She glanced at Boomer. He took a bite out of his vanilla flavored scoop and returned a glimpse at her. The two were currently outside the ice cream parlor perched on one of the coupled tables inside the greenish-teal metal fences.

Before long, Suzy suddenly put her cone down on her plate. Why they had plates, she didn't exactly know. But that's off topic.

"I wanna talk to you," she said. Boomer maintained a calm composure as he too set his unfinished cone down.

"What about?" he asked smoothly, giving her one of his breathtaking side smiles.

She blinked, but then blushed and frowned at him. "Stop doing that! Your charming demeanor won't get me all dazed out this time."

He sighed in defeat. "Okay. Shoot."

"You don't have feelings for me, do you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. How'd she find out so fa – NE-NE-NE-NE-NO. You like Suzy, Boomer. You have feelings for her. YOU DO.

"Of course I do! I've never met someone as beautiful or sweet as you," he lied through his teeth. Yes he had.

"Yes you have." Dammit! How could she do that!? Was she a freakin' witch or something?

Unexpectedly, she smiled slyly at him. "And I happen to know just who that someone is."

"Suzy, have I ever told you that you're _kinda_ freaky?"

"No, other people have, but not you. That's just how polite you are. And I know Bubbles loves you for that." Before he could reply, she continued on, "Listen to me, Boomer. I know you guys've got a thing goin' on. Everyone does, actually. It came as quite the shocker that you'd ask Little Suzy to go steady with you.

"I knew it was some sort of way to cope with trying to get over her, since she already's got a boyfriend. I understand how that is, believe it or not. But I don't want you to go out with me if you don't wanna. Capiche?"

Boomer nodded his head blankly, letting all her words sink into his brain. She smiled. "How_ever_," she said, "I'll be willing to do something for you, if you want it."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"I like to call it…'the art of making someone jealous', if you get my drift."

"…You're willing to go out with me to get Bubbles to admit that she has feelings for me?"

"Sure. I _love_ love!"

"I can see that," Boomer said with a chuckle. Suzy hunched her shoulders up.

"Are you gonna go through with it, or are we just callin' this a day?"

Boomer rubbed his chin in thought. It _would _be nice to see Bubbles get jealous over him. Plus, she's kinda cute when she's mad…

Wait, no she isn't. She's firetrucking _adorable_ when she's mad.

"Deal," he said, reaching out to shake her hand. Suzy shook it nonchalantly with a hard grip. Good Lord. He was finally starting to see why most guys seemed to keep their distance from her. Even with how pretty and girly she was, she was kinda rough.

Ah well, that might be the reason Buttercup still hangs around her. Suzy abruptly stood up and waved a two-finger salute with a bright smile. "See ya tomorrow!" And with that, she was off.

Now all Boomer had to do was wait until the next day.

_Damn._

What a damn day? Butch confessed his love for Buttercup, Buttercup ended up having a major melodramatic fit about it, the UST between Blossom and Brick had just gotten thicker, and now he was awaiting the next day so that he and his fake girlfriend could get Bubbles a little green with jealousy.

Now that he thought about it, if _today_ was so freaking eventful, he couldn't even begin to think about what would go on at the Valentine's Day Dance. Well, he could predict lots of crying and drama, that's for sure.

He exhaled a breath and looked down at his plate that he'd forgotten was there. The vanilla ice cream had melted all over it. He took a cup and poured the melted remnants of it inside, and began to drink his vanilla ice cream-smoothie.

You could say you've never tried that, but we all know you'd be lying. Farewell, readers. The next chapter is one to wait patiently for.

**END**

I seriously didn't wanna make Buttercup go through that whole crying scene. I'd planned for that to be later, but then I said to myself, "He already confessed, Ria. It'd be weird if Buttercup _didn't _have such a strong reaction."

I apologize if I made her too OOC. I just wanted you to be like "Oh shit biscuits, DRAMA IS ARISIN"

*Gives the Squidward-you-like-Krabby-Patties-don't-you smile* You probably were.

Yeah, and also, Ms. Hoyte is my English teacher who taught us to write "thought provokingly" when we wanted to give our readers some pizazz to our writing pieces. God, I love Ms. Hoyte. She's da bomb, nigga. Ugh, that doesn't fit me. I will never say that again.

Anyways, BAI LOVELIES. KEEP READING. I WILL STALK YOU IF YOU DON'T. I'M TALKING TO YOU JESSICA AND MARIE. AND YOU TOO BRIANNA. AND ALSO YOU CAITLYN.

R&R!


	16. The Aftermath

Kay, so here's the aftermath of the last chapter. There won't be as much of the Blues in this one, there'll be some scenes here and there.

**Little Side Note –** I recommend now listening to "My Dilemma" by Selena Gomez, because that song speaks everything in Blossom's mind right now X)

**Chapter 16**

"Hey, Fuckbrain," Brick said to Butch, just arriving in their apartment. Butch glared at him from the couch, "What the fuck is it?"

"I'll tell you what the fuck it is. It's that you told Buttercup you love her, Shitbag."

Butch stood up. "What of it?"

"Did you _see_ her?"

"She ran away before I could see how she reacted," Butch shrugged.

"God, fuckin' hell, you really are a fucktard."

"Are you gonna use the word fuck in every one of your sentences? I'm sorry, but I don't allow profanity like that."

"Butch. Shut. The fuck. Up. And _listen_."

"What the fuck happened that was so fucking shocking!?"

"She cried her ass off. Like, almost literally. I'm surprised you didn't hear her, but you probably skipped free period. Even Blossom was shaken up by how hard that chick cried. She broke a fuckin' wall and everything."

Butch blinked. "…I had _that_ much of an effect on her?"

Brick, still scowling, nodded. "By the way, sorry to break it you, but she doesn't love you back…if you even really _are_ in love with her at all."

Butch raised an eyebrow. "If she didn't love me back she wouldn't've gone that crazy…"

"Hm. Nice observation. I'll give you that. Well, what're you gonna do now, Asswipe?"

"First of all, cool it with the nicknames McFaggot. Secondly, I don't know. Besides, why're so worried about this? About her?" It did seem odd to Butch that Brick was this pretentious to Buttercup's battered feelings.

"I'm _worried_ about this because I don't want you two getting too close. I can take Boomer and Bubbles being together because most of it isn't actually serious. But you tend to…"

Butch crossed his arms and waited for him to continue.

"…you tend to have very…_strong_ emotions. And they change quickly. And because of the fact that we have to kill them by the end of the year," Shit, Butch forgot about that, "I don't want you getting your heart broken."

Butch exhaled a breath and put on a blank look. He then turned to Brick with a mischievous smirk. "It was just a joke. God, dude, you really need to get out more."

He narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. "Okay then." Brick trailed up the stairs, beginning a debate in his mind about if he was starting to feel the same way about Blossom.

…

*LE NEXT DAY*

As he walked across the courtyard twenty minutes before school began, Boomer felt a tap on his arm. He looked to his right to find Bubbles. He smiled, "Need something?"

She smiled back cheerily. "Nah, I was just wondering what you're gonna do for the project we have in art. You said you'd be my partner last week, rememberrrr?"

He blinked. "O-Oh yeah, about that," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as they walked together. She frowned at him.

"Anything wrong?"

"Well, you see, I kinda also promised Suzy that I'd work with her."

Bubbles stared at him. Suddenly, she giggled. "Oh, that's alright! She _is _your girlfriend after all!"

Boomer gave her a small grin. "I knew you'd understand. That's one of the things I really like about you."

She blushed awkwardly. "Heh, thanks."

He looked at his feet and began to kick at a pebble. "So how's Mac doing?"

"Oh yeah, um," she turned to him and they both stopped walking, "we broke up."

He tried to contain his happiness. "…Oh. You two seemed like a good couple. Shame."

"Yeah…"

Boomer hunched his shoulders and they started walking again. Unexpectedly, he tripped over his feet. He caught himself before he fell to the ground and rubbed his cheeks to hide his embarrassed blush.

Bubbles then began to softly laugh, "You're so cute." When she realized what she said, she clamped her mouth shut and looked the other way.

"Thanks," she heard him say. She smiled to herself.

He was a dork.

But he was _her_ dork.

…

"Oh great. I now have no partner for my project. Better go put this on my blog about the happy times in my life," Bubbles announced sarcastically at her lunch table with the girls.

Blossom was holding her head in her hands in boredom, staring off into space. Buttercup was just emptily looking at her tray of food.

Bubbles then decided this was not a time to be talking about her own problems when her sisters clearly had bigger ones. And they all involved one thing.

She sighed and looked at Buttercup, who hadn't even registered that she was now the center of attention. "Buttercup…"

Buttercup inhaled and looked at her sisters, adopting an unfazed smirk. "Sup?"

Blossom frowned. "I'm not buying this."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "Buying what?"

"Oh shut up!" Blossom burst, gaining the attention of everyone in the cafeteria (especially one specific table in the back of the room), "Stop acting like this doesn't affect you, Buttercup! You've done it before _so_ many times, and I'm TIRED OF IT!"

Buttercup stood up and glared at her. "What are you saying, _sis_?"

Blossom also stood up. "I'm saying to just admit that you have feelings for Butch!"

The entire cafeteria gasped. Buttercup's glare hardened and she felt her cheeks grow warm. "You want me admit feelings? I'll admit some fucking _feelings_. Feeling number one; I HATE HIM! Feeling number two; I _yearn_ deeply for him to be gone and out of my life!"

Buttercup turned around and looked at said boy's table. "I hate you so much, Butch. Stay the fuck away from me."

Butch had stayed in the same position as he had when he first heard the fight going on. He was sitting in his seat, mouth full with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand and a taken aback expression. He blinked at her, and then swallowed his food and put the sandwich down.

Everyone watched quietly as he stood up and proceeded to calmly walk towards her.

Her glare turned into a more furious one as he approached. "Didn't I _just_ tell you to stay the fuck away from m –"

He cut her off with a quick kiss to the lips.

Brick had been watching the scene. His eyes widened, jaw dropped, and he allowed the cracker he held in his hand to fall back into the tray.

When Butch pulled back, he had a cool expression which was a contrast to Buttercup's. Her face got even redder and her mouth slightly parted in astonishment, all while still managing to keep that glare.

"Sorry, flower, but I just can't do that." Butch casually walked out of the cafeteria immediately afterwards.

Silence.

"NO! BUTTERCUP, MY SWEET, WE COULD'VE BEEN SOMETHING –"

"Shut the fuck up, Johnny, she doesn't even know you!"

Buttercup huffed angrily and abruptly flew out, her neon green trail fading behind her.

Blossom was also as wide eyed as everyone else in the room was. She stepped away from the table and walked up to Brick's. She grabbed him by his ponytail and yanked him out into the hallway, much to his protest.

Bubbles was now wishing that she could've been more self-centered and left Buttercup alone.

"GAH! That fucking hurts, you know!" Brick pulled his hair back and soothed it out. Normally, Blossom would've jeered at him for being so protective of his hair, but this was not the situation to be doing so.

After fixing his hair he turned back to Blossom, ready to deal with her angry outbursts. But that wasn't what he was given.

Blossom sobbed loudly and jumped into his chest. He was, at the very least to say, startled. She cried hard into his school shirt and soon enough he felt the tears leaking through. Not knowing how to handle her like this, he patted her back awkwardly, wondering why he didn't push her off.

"Why can't I do anything right!?" she said in between hiccups. "I-I always mess things up when I try t-to fix them!"

As she cried, she took a whiff of his scent. Cinnamon was now her favorite smell. She looked up at him with a wet, red face, still against his chest.

They locked eyes. Brick found himself lost in hers. He subconsciously leaned in. Hormones were taking over his body like a fucking army.

Blossom didn't do anything, but just watched as he got closer. And closer. That cinnamon scent was becoming stronger, and she liked it. Closer, now just centimeters from each other's face.

And they lost their train of thought after that. All memories of this happening were like really, _really_ vivid dreams.

They didn't know how long it lasted, but it was well over a minute. Neither bothered to pull away. That was, until –

"Hey Brick, I heard some weird crap was happening in the cafeteria and – Ho-ly shit…" Brick and Blossom immediately shoved each other away. Boomer stared at them, looking back and forth between the two.

"Well, uh," Boomer said, deciding to break the silence as the redheads looked away from each other, "I guess I'll just go ask Butch what happened…See you at home, bro." And with that, the blond left.

"Bye," Blossom said quickly, attempting to fly away. Brick grabbed her leg and pulled her back down.

"We can't just pretend that never happened," he said, expression blank.

"Uhm, we can't pretend, but we can _say_ it never happened. Good? Okay, bye." She tried to leave again. However, before she flew out of the hallway, she heard something she guessed she wasn't supposed to hear.

"I know you have feelings for me," he said, just loud enough for both of them to hear. She let her feet fall back onto the ground, her back still facing him.

"Where'd you hear that?" she asked stiffly.

"I could tell," he lied, deciding not to rat out her sister. "If you didn't have feelings for me, you wouldn't've just stayed still while I leaned in to…to do _that_."

"Do you have feelings for _me_?" she asked this time, choosing not to admit what he was suspecting.

"Maybe." She sighed exasperatedly. Again, what a blunt, sarcastic jack hole.

"Bye, Brick." And she flew out of the hallway.

Brick sighed and leaned against some lockers. So that was what a kiss felt like? He touched his lips. To think years ago, when he was first revived, the thought of even a kiss on the _cheek_ was utterly disgusting, for obvious reasons (if you don't know what that means, GTFO).

To think he used to hate something that tasted so sweet. And something that he was wishing he could have more of. "Ugh, enough, brain," he said to himself, rubbing his temples.

Those thoughts were completely inappropriate.

…

"Uuuuuh," Blossom's muffled groans could be heard as she stuffed her face into a pillow. The girls sat in their rooms, on their respective beds like always when they needed to talk things out together.

Buttercup's bed was closest to the windows, so she stared out of them, lost in thought. Bubbles' bed was closest to the door, and she was praying for the Professor to come in and interrupt the awkward silence.

Apparently, her prayers were answered when a knock on the door was heard. She jumped off the bed and opened it. "Oh Professor, I was wondering when you'd – Eh?"

Instead of her tall father figure, she saw three other tall figures. Three tall _Rowdyruff_ figures. She blinked at them. "How the _hell_ did you get in here?" she asked them expressionlessly.

"Your, uh, front door was open and there was nobody else downstairs," Boomer answered.

Hearing his voice, the other two jumped up, hovering in the air. Blossom had the pillow pushed against her stomach. Buttercup breathed heavily and stood in a fighting stance instinctively, but eventually softened up.

Before the boys were let in, however, seeing as she had nothing on but tight short shorts and a tank top, Buttercup quickly covered herself in her dark green blanket. Yeah, sure it was January, but the girls had a lot of heat in their room.

"First things first, we need to talk," Butch unexpectedly said to everyone. They'd anticipated Brick to say something like that.

Butch snapped his fingers and pointed at Buttercup. "You. Yeah, we need to work some shit out. Come." She glared at him.

"Don't snap your fucking fingers at me."

"I'll snap them if I fucking _want to_." He proceeded to snap his fingers repeatedly in her face, to which she in turn did to him.

Bubbles rolled her eyes and turned to Boomer. "Why'd _you_ come? I mean, I don't think we have any problems right now," she said to him.

"Yeah, well, I just decided to come and hang out with you. If that's alright."

She looked to her side and then smiled up at him. "I still have the cards. You up for a round?"

"You're on. No interruptions and no drop outs," he smiled back at her, and they both left the room unnoticed by their siblings.

"ALRIGHT!" Buttercup shouted. She exhaled. "Let's talk. But not here."

Butch smiled triumphantly. He picked her up bridal style before she could do anything and flew out of the window to God knows where.

"And then there were two," Blossom muttered. "Why'd you kiss me?" she asked suddenly, looking away from him.

"I guess you could say it was in the heat of the moment. I didn't mean to do it," he said, seating himself on her computer chair.

"Well…I _did_ catch you by surprise, and I guess it makes sense that you'd wanna know how a kiss feels."

"You _actually_ understand?"

She glared at him. "There's more to me than what you already know, Brick. And by the way, I did _not_ enjoy that kiss."

He waved her off. "Sure, Princess, I know you're squealing with happiness somewhere in that pint sized brain of yours."

He wasn't wrong. But she wasn't about to tell him that. "Maybe," she said teasingly. She then cocked her head at him, "Then again, you'll never really know, will you?"

Surprisingly, he smirked. "I dunno…You never know if I could've gained mind reading powers, now do you?"

She paled. His smirk only grew wider at this. "So you _do_ like me."

"Of course not! I have other secrets, you know."

"_Like_…?"

"I'm not falling for that one, Brickhead." She glared at him again, and he only chuckled. She crossed her legs from her seat on the bed, and they looked at each other in silence.

"God, this is awkward," Brick said.

"What do you mean by the heat of the moment?" she suddenly asked him, looking genuinely interested.

"…I-I dunno, you just…I just…didn't I answer this already!?"

"No. I did it for you."

"Gugh…You suck ass."

She laughed at his discomfort. "You don't have to answer if you don't wanna…I was just curious is all."

"Alright, then. Thanks."

"Well. What d'you wanna do now?"

"…Got any board games?"

"Monopoly."

"I call the top hat."

"I'll be the shoe."

"Let's go, Utonium."

"You're on, Brisbaine."

…

Buttercup was glad that she still had her blanket covering her. Granted it wasn't the largest blanket, but it still covered about up to her knees, and she was glad Butch wasn't seeing any more than that.

Of course, he was quite sad about that. But hey, he got enough of a view every day at school when she wore her barely thigh-high green checkered uniform skirt. God, he loved that skirt.

He heard her huff as he they soared through the sky. She was still in his arms and he was surprised she didn't push him away.

He took her to his special spot in the woods (See Ch.10) and set her down on a thick branch. He stood next to her.

"There's nothing about me to love," she said after a long silence.

"If there's one thing I hate about you, it's that you're starting to doubt yourself more than you used to." He sat down and pulled his knee up to his chest and hung the other over the branch.

"Being a teen sucks big time," she muttered, hugging her knees.

"I've heard."

She frowned at him. "You're being oddly calm and understanding. It's weird."

He sneered at her. "Would you rather have me act normal?"

"Yeah." He was surprised at that answer. "I don't like it when guys try to change themselves in order for me to like them more," she explained.

"So…You like me?"

"When the hell did I say _that_?"

"A month and a half ago at your birthday."

Her breath got caught in her throat. "Hormones. Duh."

"So you're admitting that I'm attractive to you?"

"Don't you know that it's psychologically impossible for a guy and a girl to be 'just friends'!?"

"So then," he said, scooting closer to her, "why aren't we more than that already?"

"Because," she said, scooting away from him with a light blush, "I don't love you."

"If you didn't love me, you wouldn't be in this much denial, now would you?" He moved closer to her with a leer, to which she in turn moved farther away.

"Yes, I would, dumbass." He moved closer, up to the point where could feel his breath on her neck. It made her get excited goose bumps. She hated it. She moved farther away from him, not noticing that she was just on the edge of the branch.

Before she even realized it, she slipped with a quick yelp. She didn't remember she could fly until she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and bring her back onto her previous seat on the branch. Her blanket fell to the ground.

"Gah!" She stared after it.

"God, you're so damn clum –"

She looked back at him when he stopped, only to see him staring at her, ahem, below the equator. She blushed and glared at him, flicking him on the forehead.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for!?"

"For looking at my ass!"

"It's not my fault it's so nice." Her fists clenched and unclenched.

"Shut. Up. Get me my blanket."

He held his arms up in defense, went down, and came back with the blanket, draping it over her shoulders.

"Were you serious?" she asked him.

"What?"

"About saying that you love me, I mean. Were you serious?"

"You tell me, Buttercup. You could say that you hate me as much as you want, it won't make a difference." He leaned in, making sure she looked straight into his eyes. "Because I love you."

The certainty and smoothness in his voice made her heart beat out of her chest. She frowned again and turned away from him. The affectionate tone he always spoke in when he was with her since her birthday gave her such a light headed feeling she couldn't understand.

She wanted to smile so badly, but at the same time she didn't. That would be admitting defeat. She wasn't about to do that. That didn't mean that she _reciprocated_ his feelings. Because she didn't. It was just a weird feeling. That's all.

"Bye, Butch." She jumped off the branch and shot out into the sky before he could say another word.

**END**

Alright. I'd planned on making this chapter of the Valentine's Day Dance, but then that would just leave you like "wtf happened after that" and that's not what a good writer does *does determined expression*

Okay, well make sure to check out my other stories too ("An Odyssey of Sorts" and "Lite of The Darc") *advertises like a boss*

OMFG WAIT I FORGOT TO DO SOMETHING.

BUTCH! GET THE FUCK IN HERE.

*Butch walks through the door into my office and glares at me*

**Butch –** What the fuck d'you want?

C'mere.

**Butch –** ._.

JUST COME GODDAMMIT.

*He steadily walks towards me and I gesture him closer*

Okay. *I smack him over the head like a boss*

**Butch – **I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THIS SHIT.

Not quite. *troll face*

**Buttercup – **Read and Review guys, Ariannah promises cookies and a kiss from Brick.

**Brick – **Wait, what!? I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT.

Too bad.


	17. The Valentine's Day Dance

KISS SCORE BOARD PLZ.

**BUTCH: 4 pts**

**BOOMER: 3 pts**

**BRICK: 1 pt**

**Brick – **Fuck you all.

**Boomer – **Don't hate the player, hate the game. *Slides sunglasses on coolly*

**Butch – **Ha! I'm winning, you motherfuckers! }:D

Oh yeah, and Brick, go kiss your winners.

**Brick –** NO.

It'll get you more points on the scoreboard.

**Brick –** …Fine. *Gives kisses to animelover3, Geny-darkside16, tonxzdania, golddragonriderkira, and cruelistnightmare*

**Blossom – ***Le huff of jealousy*

5 POINTS FOR BRICKAROO.

**Brick –** Yas. I be facking shet up.

**Butch –** Bitch.

**Translations:**

**Moshimoshi – Hello**

Well, this chappie has lots of **Blues** in it. Well, at least, more than usual. I'M SORRY ALL YOU BLUES FANS WHO'VE SEEN NOTHING BUT GREENS AND REDS FOR THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS.

**Chapter 17**

Brick didn't like the aspect of Valentine's Day. Not one bit. It was completely overrated. Boomer was out on a date with Suzy. Strange how those two are still together…

Butch was still pursuing Buttercup, who was trying to find her own date to the dance tonight in order to pry him away. As for Blossom, she was surprised to see Dexter and Olga hanging out a lot more than they used to. She was glad to say that she was okay with it.

It wasn't like Brick didn't have options. In fact, he had a string of girls dying to be his Valentine. But he wasn't really interested in a girl who liked him for his looks. He liked to actually talk to a girl, pass time, laugh, do something _stimulating._

He felt like jabbing himself in the stomach when only one girl came to mind.

…

"What to wear, what to wear…" Bubbles mumbled to herself repeatedly, searching endlessly through her section of their large closet. Buttercup sat on the foot of her bed, watching as the blonde threw articles of clothing over her shoulder.

"Buttercup, I think you should wear a dress this year."

"Yeah, _no_."

"Oh, c'mon! You'll look beautiful."

"I'm thinking of skipping it this year."

Bubbles gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

Buttercup shrugged. "It's pointless whether I have a date or not."

Bubbles shook her head. "It's a chance to show off your radiance. Lots of guys like you, in more ways than one if you're picking up what I'm putting down, and think of being praised for just one night. At least. It'll be like you're a princess judging her suitors until that one knight in shining armor comes and asks for your hand to dance. And then, you realize that this is the guy you've been waiting for. The guy that's been right in front of you all along…" Bubbles trailed off, and Buttercup stared blankly at her.

The blonde giggled. "But what am I saying? A girl can have her fantasies."

"Weird fantasies at that," Buttercup quipped. Bubbles cracked a smile and returned to picking out clothes.

"I know what I'm gonna wear, then," Buttercup said after a short silence, deciding to please her little sister in the least. Bubbles grinned.

"Is it pretty?" she excitedly asked.

"…I wouldn't say that exactly." Bubbles raised an eyebrow, and then she huffed. "You're wearing jeans again, aren't you?"

Buttercup winked and pointed at Bubbles with a snap of her fingers. "You know it, Sugar."

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "I'm picking your shirt."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What's that? Like, the fourteenth time?"

"And then Prom will be the fifteenth." Bubbles exhaled, and then frowned. "Our last prom. It seems like just yesterday we moved to Megaville, aged ten. Now look at us, eight years later, grown women."

"Well, we're not exactly _grown_. 'Cept Blossom. And look at it this way; there'll always be college, eh?"

"College…the place for grownups."

"You're being too pessimistic." Bubbles gave her a funny look.

"Blossom's really starting to grow on me with these huge-ass words. Anyways, look at it from an _optimistic_ point of view. Going to college will mean four or more years of school…four or more years of school. _Four or more. _Aw shit," Buttercup groaned. "Well, at least I'll be away from Butch by the end of the year. I doubt he's going to college."

"Do you really wanna be separated from him?" Bubbles suddenly asked.

"Of course. I don't wanna deal with that dumbass," Buttercup said coldly.

Bubbles gave her a skeptical look, but decided not to go further into it. She sighed, and then smiled. "Yeah…I guess you're right. College will be fun."

"That's the spirit." Buttercup hopped off the bed and left the room, and Blossom then entered.

"_Moshimoshi_," she greeted her younger sibling, dropping her bag in a corner of the room.

"Hey. Didja get a date?"

"No luck. But I hear Olga and Dexter are going. They seem cute together," Blossom smiled genuinely.

"Glad to hear that you've moved on."

"Well, there's one person who still believes that I haven't…"

"Lemme guess. He's a tall, dark, smart guy with a signature red snapback that we happen to know." Blossom gave her a bewildered look.

Bubbles shrugged, "That's what I heard the girls in his fan club say yesterday."

"…He has a _fan club_?"

"Well duh. Each one of them does. All the girls on the lacrosse and soccer team praise Butch, all the smart girls in school adore Brick, and all the bimbos love Boomer." Bubbles smiled sweetly and prodded the clothes in her lap.

Blossom laughed whole heartedly. "So, you're admitting it?"

"I actually admitted it a long time ago…I just didn't tell anyone."

"What? When?"

"Well, uh, remember in October when we all got trapped in the mall and were all like 'whoa' and we couldn't get out?"

Blossom raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"He was making a pie and I was in the kitchen with him. Then he told me that he liked me and I told him to prove it and he kissed me –"

Blossom gasped.

"– and then he said that he thought I didn't like him back while we were eating at a table and he tried to leave, but I stopped him and it was all dramatic and stuff and then I said that I liked him back and it was just, like…weird."

Blossom grinned, trying not to giggle at the way her sister rambled on like a childish valley girl. Bubbles frowned at her. "What?"

Blossom shook her head. "That's nice. I can't believe you didn't tell me. Wait 'til Buttercup hears about this."

…

Buttercup blinked at both her sisters with a blank look on her face. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd be mad! Considering how much you still didn't like the boys, minus Butch," Bubbles defended herself.

"I did _not_ like him back then, I was just dicking around," Buttercup snarled. Blossom rolled her eyes.

…

"Buttercup!" Bubbles gaped at her sister. "You look like a mean, angry version of Aphrodite!"

Buttercup scrunched her face up, not knowing whether to be offended or flattered. "'Kay. What d'you think Professor?" she asked her father, who was observing her from the living room couch. He scowled.

"I don't like it."

"Professor," Bubbles sighed as Buttercup rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

The brunette's attire consisted of a gray and lime green striped crop top with a full length gray tank top underneath, blue skinny jeans, and green three-inch converse wedges. She wasn't particularly happy with the heeled shoes, but since she'd picked out her own top this time, Bubbles stated that she should be able to choose another clothing article.

Bubbles had chosen to wear a simple thigh-high blue dress with a pleated skirt, white leggings, and two-inch blue sandals. She wore low pigtails and decided to pass on the makeup. Buttercup glared at her sister, envying the fact that she had worn shorter heels.

"Father. Pops. _Daddio_," Buttercup said, trying to cooperate with her father figure, "It's too late to change and I just wanna go and get this over with."

The Professor sighed and looked at his daughter sadly. He'd always liked how Buttercup had been so strong and tough. _It kept the boys away._

But now, seeing her basically expose her flat stomach (that tank top wasn't doing much justice in his point of view) and wearing heels, he'd finally realized that she was no longer his five year old, monster-slaying, little tomboy of a daughter.

"Okay. Where's Blossom?" he asked, trying to get the subject out of his mind.

"Over here." The three turned around to see the redhead standing calmly behind the couch. Bubbles jerked her head back in surprise.

"How long've you been there?"

"About five minutes now." Blossom sported a black, long sleeved thigh-high dress covered in pink hearts and pink combat boots. Her was pulled into a low ponytail with a pink ribbon.

"I didn't know you wore combat boots," Buttercup remarked.

"I wear whatever I find pretty," Blossom replied nonchalantly as she plopped herself on the couch.

"No tights? Or anything that covers your legs?" The Professor asked, staring worriedly at her.

Blossom sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll put something on," she said in a deep, sullen voice, dragging herself up the stairs. His face softened when he saw her coming down in pink knee-high leggings.

Since two of the girls were wearing dresses, he drove them to the dance. Once there, he picked Bubbles to be the one to drive them home, with much protest from the other two, Buttercup especially.

Blossom and Bubbles left for the bathrooms, with Buttercup following, waiting outside the stalls for them. When they came out, they were both stuffing their leggings into their bags.

"What're you guys doing?" Buttercup asked.

"It is _too hot _in here for leggings," was all Bubbles said. The girls proceeded to putting their bags in their lockers and went to the dance held in the gymnasium.

"RAISE THE MADAFAKIN ROOF!" was the first thing they heard upon walking through the double doors.

"Madafaka. Hm. I'm gonna start using that," Buttercup said with a grin. Blossom shook her head and walked up to a few of her own friends. Buttercup soon followed suit.

Now, it was just Bubbles. Sadly, neither Mandy nor Gaz had shown up. She didn't know about Boomer. Maybe he skipped the dance to be with his _girlfriend._

Bubbles didn't hate Suzy. Nope, far from it. In fact, she was quite fond of the redhead. What she hated was how perfect and happy she and Boomer seemed as a couple. Maybe they were hiding something. Now that she thought more on the subject, they _did_ seem mushier around her. Whenever they didn't know she was watching (not that she followed them around. That'd be creepy) they just talked like normal people. There was nothing romantic to it.

She'd have to kill Boomer, bring him back to life, and kill him again if he was doing something to her. Could it have been possible that he was trying to get her to say she loved him? She'd'only said "I like you." That's pretty middle-school-ish, she thought. High school is for the "I love yous". But _love_ was too soon back in October. _Like_ was more appropriate for the situation.

Bubbles fiddled with one of her pigtails and looked around. Where was he?

…

"Boomer. Stop fucking moving. This tie isn't gonna fucking tie itself."

Boomer frowned childishly as Brick tried to tie his tie (YOU DON'T SAY?). "You know, you're saying the word fuck a lot more these days."

Brick looked up at him with raised eyebrows. It wasn't often he heard his quiet younger brother speak even the slightest of profanity like that. "I'm just a bit worked up."

"Chyeah, well, being 'worked up' ain't gonna get us to the dance any sooner," Butch called from the bathroom connected to their room. "It started, like, ten minutes ago."

Boomer shrugged. "Always good to be fashionably late, eh?"

Butch appeared at the doorway of the bathroom and leaned on the frame in a somewhat girly pose. "How do I look?" He pretended to flip his hair and strutted across the room, swaying his hips. Once there was no more space to walk, he whipped just his head around and smirked at his brothers.

"You're on your way to being an underwear model," Boomer remarked humorlessly. (His horrified expression was gold.)

"Ew, don't put those pictures in my fucking mind," Brick said, his voice etched with disgust as he clutched his head.

Butch glared at them. "Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me."

"_Okay,_" Brick replied sassily, trailing out the door with the two following. Butch stared at him with one of the emotionless expressions that scream "I wanna crush your head so fucking hard right now".

They arrived to the dance some ten minutes later, each separating to God knows where. Boomer needed to find someone.

"Oi, Boomer." Suzy came into his line of vision as he turned around.

She grinned and punched his shoulder, ignoring his following flinch. "I think it's about time we finish the whole jealousy scam. Your girl's lookin' pretty down over there." She nodded in the direction of Bubbles, who was sitting at one of the tables alone as she watched everyone else dance with a blank, but noticeably sad, expression.

Boomer sort of grimaced. "I'm starting to feel kinda guilty for doing this."

"Wellp, at least it's over, right?"

"Right," he replied, returning her smile as she left for her own friends. Now, it's time to get down to business.

…

"So, uh, Bubbles, I was wondering if you'd, maybe, kinda, wanna dance…with me?"

Boomer frowned at his reflection and then sighed in frustration. "That sounded terribly lame."

"You bet your ass it does." The blond stopped in his tracks and turned towards the door. Buttercup leaned against the frame with her arms crossed and a bored look on her face. She gestured for him to come out into the hallway.

He followed her orders questionably. Before he asked her why she came for him, she cut him off. "I didn't come looking for you. I just happened to walk by and hear your sad attempts at asking Bubbles to dance. I wanna," she hesitated for a moment, "_help_ you."

He stared at her blankly. "Really?"

She nodded, displeasure evident in her expression. She knew that Bubbles clearly had feelings for the boy. They'd talked about it before. She wasn't about to say that to him, though. Even if he just showed that he shared these feelings, Buttercup knew that Bubbles wouldn't want her to blurt it out.

"If you wanna get her to dance with you, here's what you must do." After filling him in on what to do, Buttercup and Boomer left for the dance, with her heading for the food table.

Bubbles now looked more bored than ever. Her friends had previously asked if she wanted to dance, but she just wasn't up for dancing with other girls. A guy would be nicer. Sigh. But alas, her knight in shining armor had yet to come.

Boomer walked up and sat himself down across her, startling her in the process. Nonetheless, the two smiled at each other. She took a deep breath and turned back to the dancing students.

"Are you okay?" What Bubbles was feeling was anything but okay, but things took a different course as she looked at him expressionlessly. She hunched her shoulders up.

"I could be better."

He scanned her over. "Suzy broke up with me."

Her widened and she looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide that bit of happiness in her voice.

"That's alright. We're better off being friends anyway." He didn't look fazed by the supposed breakup. In fact, he looked pretty nonchalant. This made her raise an eyebrow.

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" Boomer asked her. Taken aback by this question was Bubbles. She'd wanted to ask that, but she guessed he was just faster.

"Not really." A slow song started playing. This was her chance. "D'you wanna dance with me?" she asked before the subject could change.

He immediately brightened up. "I thought you'd never ask." Without another word, he got up, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. With his hands on her waist, he couldn't help the blood that rushed from his neck to his face.

…

Brick tapped his fingers on the table, following the rhythm of the music. All was calm and cool in the room, that was, until his counterpart had to come into his view. He inadvertently sucked in his breath when he saw her strut across the room. That dress did wonders for her chest and legs.

Bloody hell. Seriously. His hormones needed to calm the fuck down. He awkwardly scratched his head and turned away. He inwardly groaned when he saw some few girls coming towards him. He needed no business with women he hadn't cared to know. He needed to stall.

Seeing Blossom almost walk by his table like she hadn't acknowledged him got him angered. But then, a light bulb lit above his head.

Quickly, but swiftly, he grabbed her forearm, and dragged her to the dancefloor, placing his hands firmly on her hips. Okay, maybe that was a little too low. But he already put them there so…no use in trying to move them up, you know. She might think that he was trying to make a move on her.

Which he wasn't.

Needless to say, she was caught off guard, red faced, flustered, however you wanted to word it. Frozen in her place, Brick glanced behind her to see the girls disappointedly going back to their cliques. He sighed in relief.

He almost forgot where he was until Blossom slapped his forehead. He clutched it. "_What the fuck is your problem_?" he whispered, considering they were in a crowd of slow dancing couples.

She glared at him. "What's _yours_!?" she angrily whispered back.

"I just needed to get away from those stupid girls," he muttered.

"So you forcibly drag me over here and touch me inappropriately for _that_? There's this thing called _rejection_ you know!"

He scoffed at her. "Too much work. And don't act like you're not enjoying this."

She gritted her teeth, glare hardening. Unfortunately, that blush only grew redder.

He leaned closer to her, smirking tantalizingly. "If you didn't, you would've pushed me away by now, wouldn't you?"

She looked down, letting her bangs cover her face. Her hands, that had been limp at her sides, suddenly moved up and planted themselves on his shoulders. He slightly jerked in surprise, and stared at her.

She looked up at him, still glaring. "If you want those girls to stay away from you, we might as well make this look real, right?"

One corner of his mouth was pulled up into a side smile. "I guess so."

…

"Butch, quit shitting around!" The dark haired teen ignored his friends' protests as he climbed over a metal fence into the football field.

"Yeah, seriously, we might get in trouble!" another one shouted as Butch jumped down onto the grass. He could've simply flown over, but that'd be too easy and boring. He smirked at the five males behind the fence.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Here I thought you guys'd take a challenge. I didn't know I was hanging out with a bunch of pussies."

One of the boys named Derik glared at him. "I'll do it if you quit your bitching."

"I'd be glad to," Butch said mockingly. Derik started to climb on the fence, the other four hesitantly following.

Once they were all standing on the sidelines of the field, Butch gave them a proud look. "My boys. We've made it."

Another boy named Daniel sneered. "It was too easy."

"Well?" Butch said, "What the fuck're we waiting for? I'm turning eighteen in less than a month and I need to get myself wasted."

The boys laughed, and then passed around a few beers. They exchanged jokes and stories and enjoyed most of the night together, perched under the bleachers.

Butch felt like a normal teen and, needless to say, it felt good. Of course, not all normal teens sit under the bleachers at a school dance and drink alcohol together, but whatever. It still felt pretty fucking good.

He had friends. He had a girl he _knew_ was hooked around his finger. He had everthing going perfectly. Butch was in love.

In love with his life, his new home, his newfound popularity, and everything else he'd come to grow fond of here in Megaville. But then again, there was that girl.

Ah, yes, that girl. That crime fighting heroine whose anti-romance barrier he'd broken in the last six months. He was in love with her.

Was he serious about it? He had no idea. He knew that Buttercup was a mystery to him and that she refused to leave his mind. He liked that. How to get her to finally crack? Again, he had no idea.

Maybe this was what it was like to be in love; questioning everything about yourself and that person you've fallen for. He'd always wonder what she was thinking, but he'd earn that answer by looking straight into her eyes.

Her eyes were like the door to her mind. Cliché, yes, but true. He could tell everything she felt at the moment by just taking note at the way her eyes softened, hardened, or darted away from his.

He loved having the upper hand. He could make her confess if he wanted to, but decided to see how long it'd take.

What he didn't know was that it wouldn't be too soon before she did.

…

Buttercup was besotted with this party juice. It tasted so. Fucking. Good.

Quickly gulping down her cup, she ended up at the food table in milliseconds, snatching the ladle out of some guy's hand and sloppily pouring in more juice. She managed to swallow it down in a matter of four seconds, reaching for more at an incredible speed.

Her vision started to blur. She didn't care. Was that her eighth cup? She didn't know, but she dived in for more. This drink was so attractively delicious, it made you incapable of stopping to get a breath of air, but she did.

Breathing heavily, she was about to make a stop at the food table again before a fuzzy orange and pink figure grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. Buttercup had beads of sweat running down her face as she blinked excessively to try and clear out the image.

"Buttercup," came Blossom's worried voice.

Buttercup scratched her cheek, even though it didn't itch. "What?" she asked, her speech stumbling on the word. "I need anoder drink…"

Blossom heart almost stopped at Buttercup's condition. She snatched the cup away, with much slurry protest from the dark haired teen. Blossom sniffed it and pulled it away from her face. She scrunched her nose up in disgust.

"Oh my God," Blossom said incredulously, eyes widening at her sister who was struggling to stand straight, "these drinks are spiked!"

Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows and wobbly twirled a piece of hair with her finger, "Spiked? Yuh mean like Butch's spikes? No, Brossum, dat's, dat's a cup of juice." Buttercup pointed exaggeratedly at the liquid in the cup. She giggled childishly and mushed her cheeks together. "Yur sho shilly, Brossy."

Blossom didn't believe her eyes. Her sister was a ditsy drunk. Well, whaddaya know? "We need to get you outta here."

As if on cue, Bubbles popped up beside them preparing to make a grab for the juice. Blossom picked the bowl up before she could put any in her cup and poured it out into a nearby fountain.

"_Dude_! What the heck?" Bubbles pouted. Blossom scowled at the red juice that disappeared into the drain.

"Hold Buttercup up." Bubbles blinked in confusion until she turned around to see Buttercup struggling to keep her balance with only the table for support. She gasped and put the drunken girl's arm around her shoulder.

Bubbles looked between Buttercup and Blossom with frantically worried eyes. "What happened?"

Blossom turned around and faced her sisters. "That juice was spiked. Someone slipped alcohol into it."

Bubbles frowned at her. "I know what it means to spike a drink. And who'd do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but when I find out who, they'll have to eat their food through a straw for the rest of their life," she growled lowly. Bubbles got a little scared. Buttercup just tittered girlishly.

…

*MEANWHILE*

"Hey Derik, what was that stuff you put into the punch bowl earlier?" Butch asked, throwing his empty can of beer carelessly to the side.

"There were too many cans to get away with, so I dumped some in there," the brown haired boy answered nonchalantly.

Butch stared at him. "You spiked it? Well shit, I'd hate to see the poor sucker who gets drunk off of that."

…

Not a minute later, the girls got into the car, Bubbles on the wheel and Buttercup laying on Blossom's lap in the backseat.

The pink eyed girl stroked her sister's hair soothingly, praying she wouldn't throw up. Her prayers weren't answered.

Buttercup's eyes bulged as her face turned a sick shade of green. She clutched a hand over her mouth and quickly stuck her head out the window beside her. Blossom and Bubbles grimaced as they heard her furiously puking onto the streets and, unfortunately, some of the cars behind them.

One of the angry drivers honked his horn loudly, causing Bubbles to flinch. That was soon followed by heavy profanity shouted out to them as Buttercup settled back into Blossom's lap. The brunette looked completely exhausted. She sweated profusely and there were bags under her seemingly lifeless eyes.

Bubbles sighed distressfully, sneaking a glance at her from the rearview mirror.

"Hey Blossom," Bubbles started, another thought occurring to her, "when're you gonna tell Buttercup that you like Brick?"

Blossom rested her head back and shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. I'm only wondering how long it'll take until she owns up to the fact that she likes Butch."

Hearing this, Buttercup giggled drunkenly again. "I dote like Bush."

Blossom rolled her eyes and was about to say something until Buttercup sat up and grinned at her with glassy eyes. "I love him, and I dote know what tuh do…"

The girls' eyes widened. Bubbles quietly stifled a gasp. Buttercup closed her eyes and laid back down on Blossom's lap, falling asleep instantly. The girls were followed by a long silence, the only noise being Buttercup's soft breaths.

Bubbles pursed her lips. "Well…she's gonna have a fun time hearing about _this_ in the morning."

**END**

FINAL-FUCKING-LY!

Goddamn. Takes her seventeen chapters and intoxication to _finally_ admit that she doesn't like him, but she loves him. *sighs happily*

**Buttercup –** I don't like this chapter.

**Butch –** I do. *waggles eyebrows smugly*

Gawd, I'm so fucking happy. This chapter was pretty fun to write. I kinda laughed thinking of Buttercup as a ditsy drunk. And yas Blossom. Fack it up.

Ah, the Blues. The Reds. The GREENS. LOVE, LOVE, AND MORE LOVE. By the way, I was thinking of making a fanfic of behind the scenes of this story. What do you think? It'll be cray-cray with all of us kooked up in an office practicing our lines and all that shit. Well, whatever.

Read and Review. C'mon. You know you loved this chapter as much as I did.


	18. Hangovers and Confessions

No. I'm not dead. I just have this thing that the outsiders call…a_ life_. But seriously, the teachers at my school have been on my ass constantly. But, I just found out I'm going to summer school so I won't be able to update as much as I thought I would. I swear to God, my math teacher can't teach for shit D:

I'm really gonna try to include more Blues. Their scenes are incredibly short and vague, and I will change that.

So anyways, that last chapter was certainly interesting. Who here in my office honestly thought she was gonna confess later than planned?

**Brick –** WAAAAAAAAAY later than planned.

**Blossom –** Agreed.

**Boomer –** Yup.

**Bubbles –** He's right.

Fascinating.

Well, let's move on then.

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO,

**Chapter 18**

Bubbles couldn't sleep. She stared out one of the circular windows of the girls' room. Last night, they'd managed to sneak Buttercup past the Professor without him noticing. The brunette laid spread eagle in her bed, the sheets tousled and disheveled. Blossom was sleeping peacefully in a fetus position.

It was almost seven in the morning. She'd expect Blossom to wake up any minute now. As for Buttercup…well, that was gonna take some work. The girls had to get ready for school. Bubbles was already dressed and showered, so she had nothing to.

Ah, boredom. Bubbles stood up, having been on her knees to look out the window, and walked over to Buttercup. The dark haired girl now looked livelier than she had the previous night. She wasn't sweating anymore, but there were slight bags under her eyes. Seeing her hair was thrown all over her face, Bubbles reached out a hand to push the strands away.

However, once she succeeded in putting the hair to the sides of her face, Buttercup's eyes opened and she shot upward, breathing heavily. Bubbles was surprised, to say the least, and let out a quiet squeak in alarm.

Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows and quickly raised a hand up to her head once it started throbbing. She groaned. "What the hell happened…last night?" Bubbles remained silent. "I don't remember going home yesterday," Buttercup mumbled, glancing at the clock.

"D'aw, my stomach hurts," she complained. She gave Bubbles a look. "Well don't just stand there like you don't have a mouth. Speak, dammit."

"Heh," Bubbles let out an awkward laugh, "I don't think you'd wanna know what went down yesterday." Buttercup scrunched her nose up, but softened slightly when she recalled a faint memory of her temporary obsession with the party juice.

"Bubbles," she said slowly, "Please tell me what I think happened…didn't actually happen."

"I'd be lying if I said that," Bubbles admitted.

"I got hammered!?"

"Buttercup, you know I'm not up to date on the current lingo –"

"Did I get drunk?" Buttercup asked quietly and seriously. Bubbles nodded.

"Aw, shit." Buttercup groaned and stuffed her face in her pillow. "What did I do?" Bubbles grinned, mostly because Buttercup couldn't see her.

"Weeellll –"

"That doesn't sound good."

"You're a ditsy drunk." Bubbles started giggling. Buttercup lifted her head up and gave her a funny look.

"…Ditsy? How in the fuck do I ever come close to _ditsy_?"

"I dunno, you were just acting like me on a stoned sugar high."

"Well. That's interesting. What else happened?"

"Um," Bubbles hesitated. Should she tell her what she'd drunkenly confessed? She started to consider the embarrassment of her sister. Destroying her pride wasn't something Bubbles wanted to do. She sighed inwardly, and then smiled softly at Buttercup.

"Nothing worth telling."

Buttercup blinked. "Did I puke?"

"_Chunks_."

"Woah."

"Yeah."

…

Boomer sat in the courtyard. It was his free period, and halle-freaking-lujah for it. He needed some rest. The guilt was consuming him. Maybe he shouldn't have accepted Suzy's offer of a jealousy scam. It made him feel like a jerk.

He tugged his hair uncomfortably. What was with him? He could have basically any girl he wanted. Except Bubbles. He knew what was stopping him, but…

"BOOMER."

"GAH!" Boomer jumped from his seat on the bench and breathed heavily. Butch cackled at his little brother.

"Aw jeez, that never gets old."

"It just did," Boomer responded, sitting back down with Butch now next to him. Butch scanned his face.

"What's gotcha down, little bro?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"There's literally a gray fucking cloud over your head."

Boomer looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Well, shit." Butch wasn't lying. There _was_ a gray cloud above him.

Butch smirked. "You're cussing a lot more. I'm proud." Boomer rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"I think I love her." Butch was slightly taken aback at the sudden announcement.

"Bubbles?"

"Yeah. She just…makes me feel all stupid and weird inside, and I like her smile. I've felt this way ever since we came back."

Butch grinned at him. "I totally _knew_ it."

"I guess it _was_ pretty evident…I only told her I liked her, though."

Butch touched his cheeks with a sly smile. "This is too damn cute."

Boomer chuckled and then looked at him. "What do I do? What would _you_ do?"

Butch simpered. "_Well_, first I'd –"

"Never mind." Butch glared at him.

"I was gonna say, first I'd do something to make her see me differently."

Boomer cocked his eyebrow. "But, you're not doing that for Buttercup."

"That's because I know she already likes me. So I don't need to try. You should also know, the only reason I ever really hit on Bubbles was to get her jealous."

Boomer smiled sarcastically. "Wow, you know what would've been so much easier? _Telling me at the beginning of the year._"

"I didn't think you'd approve."

Boomer jerked his eyebrows upward. Butch gave him a funny look. "What?" Boomer grinned, but didn't answer and shook his head. He slumped on the bench and leaned his head back.

"Well," Boomer said, "I think I'm officially friendzoned."

"You're gonna give up that easily?"

Boomer looked at him, surprised. "Um," he started, "I don't know what'll make her confess, and she always treats me like just a friend. She didn't even _lean on my shoulder _when we danced last night. That's totally mandatory for every girl that slow dances with a guy!"

Boomer took a calm breath. "But," he said again, "she called me cute once. And she kissed me."

"Area?"

"Cheek. It was at the beginning of the year, I was still kinda vulnerable to girly advances." Boomer rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "And…I've kissed her twice."

"_Well_, where the fuck was I when this happened?"

"Somewhere, flirting with Buttercup."

Butch looked at him blandly. "I guess that makes sense. But, dear little brother, if there's one thing I want you to do, it's to keep trying. Don't take no for an answer if you know it's not the right one. Let her know you want her, or she'll think otherwise. Don't quit." Butch stood up, awkwardly patted Boomer on the head, and left.

Boomer couldn't help but laugh as soon as he was gone. Butch was always the touchy-feely brother of the group, but when it came to cheesy moments like that, he was terribly out of his element.

…

"I need to do something," Bubbles announced.

"I sure hope it isn't piss." She rolled her eyes at Buttercup's deadpanned comment. She shook her head.

"I'm wanna ask him out." Blossom choked on her milk.

"Woah, Boomer?"

"No, a shoe salesman. Yes, Boomer!"

"Bubbles," Buttercup said, "I know you like the guy, but do you think it's a good idea?"

Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Who knows, they might be 'plotting to destroy us' right now," Buttercup said carelessly. "Hell, the only reason they might've come to Megaville _was_ to plot to destroy us. But if that was true, they would've struck already."

Blossom scoffed. "Yeah. They wouldn't be as smart as to have a plan."

Bubbles tilted her head slightly and smiled. "Okay. I won't ask him out. I want him to make the first move anyways."

"He already did, you just never confirmed," Buttercup said.

Bubbles looked down at her tray of food. "I think I'm in love with him."

Buttercup smiled. "That is so disgustingly cute."

Blossom stared at her, and then at Bubbles. "You didn't tell her, did you?"

Buttercup furrowed her eyebrows at them. Bubbles hunched her shoulders. "I couldn't bring myself to."

Buttercup was looking between both of them. "Tell me what? What the hell's going on?"

"Are you in love with Butch?" Bubbles asked her. She curled her lip on impulse, though it wasn't hard to spot traces of a blush.

"No."

"Mhm, yeah, okay." Buttercup glared at Blossom.

…

Butch turned a corner in the corridor. He was making his way to the lunch room. His hair was slightly damp from the night before and he looked slightly pale. For some reason, this attracted much more girls than the days before, but he wasn't complaining about it. After all, he loved attention.

After opening the double doors, the couple dozens of tables turned their heads his way. Smirking, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and sauntered across the room, occasionally winking at a few girls.

He had no destination, really, but just wanted to walk around. That was, until he spotted her table. His eyes brightened, and he sneakily moved behind a column. Thanks to his enhanced hearing, he was able to make everything out clearly.

"But I…I _couldn't_ have said that –"

"You did, Buttercup. You might've been drunker than a frat boy at a college party, but you seemed kinda…happy that you said it."

"But Blossom, I was _drunk_ for fuck's sake. I couldn't possibly have meant what I said."

"It's been proven before that when someone's intoxicated they're a lot more outgoing…"

"_You're not helping, Bubbles_."

"You need to face the facts, Buttercup."

"_Fine_. You broke me. I, Buttercup Utonium, am in love with Butch of the Rowdyruff Boys. Are you fucking happy now?"

Butch peeked past the column with wide eyes. Buttercup got up and left the cafeteria through the back entrance.

He turned and leaned his back against the wall. He let a breath. Who knew it felt this good to really _know _someone feels the same about you? The corners of his mouth pulled up. So she was the one that got drunk at the party. Damn it. He would've loved to see that.

He definitely owed his life to Derik.

**END**

LOL SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND THERE WERE NO REDS.

I just wanted to get this over with. But ya got what ya wanted, right?

**GOOD NEWS GUISE**

I officially have everything planned for the rest of the story. I'm sad to say it'll be ending in roughly 3-5 chapters. Trust me, there's gonna be A LOT OF ACTION (or at least more than usual) in the last few chappies. Should I turn the rating to M for a character death soon? (Don't worry, it's not one of the boys or girls.)

ANSWER ME PLS.


	19. Birthday Adventures II

Lol guise, I'm always super motivated to continue writing this when I think of the awesome plot that it follows.

Lots of Reds in this one to make up for the last chapter.

READ ON.

**Chapter 19**

"GUYS!" Butch shouted, jumping back and forth from Brick's bed to Boomer's. Brick stuffed the pillow over the back of his head. Boomer groaned and buried himself into the covers.

"IT'S OUR BIRTHDAY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

"Stop fucking jumping on my bed or so help me I'll snuff you so hard, you'll piss your pants every time you see me," Brick snarled.

Butch followed the command and landed on the floor. He smiled proudly. "Today, we become men." Boomer sat up and stretched. His face looked mildly flushed.

"Fix your hair, Boomer. You look like you just had a threesome." Boomer gave Butch a funny look.

"Whatever. We have school today, don't we?" Boomer asked. He suddenly gave a few raspy coughs, then lightly pounded his chest. Brick then sat up and looked at him. "You okay?"

"My droat hurts. Ugh, I can't breade."

"Of course you can breed. You're fertile, aren't you?"

"You always have to be the only one, Butch," Brick muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He turned back to Boomer. "You're staying home today."

"But -"

"No buts. You're sick, I don't want you catching a fever." Boomer pouted and laid back down. Butch went up and patted his shoulder. "At least you can watch TV all day. We'll make sure we come home right after school, bro." That was a little more reassuring.

…

Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Boomer's locker. She wasn't a stalker. Shut up.

He hadn't come to school. She wondered what happened and started to look for one of his brothers. She considered Brick for a moment, until she remembered how moody he'd been acting the past few months. It kinda scared her. So that left her no choice…

"Butch." The dark haired Ruff slowly turned his head with a raised eyebrow. Once he saw her, he turned to her completely and folded his arms.

"Yes?" he asked, almost mockingly. Bubbles frowned at him.

"What happened to Boomer?"

"Ah, right, your lover." She flushed. She knew talking to Butch would be terribly uncomfortable. He _had _been leering at her for half the year. But, come to think of it, he'd stopped right before he told Buttercup he loved her. She was taken out of her thoughts when he spoke up again.

"He's out sick today."

"Does he have a fever?"

"Yeah, we took his temperature this morning and it came out at 104."

"Oh my gosh, that's critical!"

Butch sneered at her. "Why do _you_ care?"

Bubbles was taken aback. "W-What do you mean? I'd care if _anyone_ had a fever that severe."

He shrugged. "But sigh, I guess there's nothing you could do for him." She looked at her intertwined fingers meekly.

"Hey," he suddenly said, rummaging through his locker, "You think Buttercup'll like these?" He pulled out three yellow buttercups tied together with a neon green ribbon. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Where'd you get those?" Bubbles grinned at him. He sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"Found 'em in the garden and asked the caretaker to wrap 'em up all nice for me." She found it odd the way he was keeping the small flowers as far from his face as possible, but disregarded it.

"Um, Butch?" she started. He looked at her. "Mind telling me what the special occasion is?"

"It's my birthday."

"I didn't know that! Happy birthday anyways! Oh gosh, how am I gonna talk to Boomer now? I can't wait until the end of the day; that's too long. I – Wait." He raised an eyebrow again.

She pointed at the flowers. "If it's _your_ birthday, why're you getting something for Buttercup?"

He shrugged. "I guess you could say my birthday gift is seeing the look on her face when I show her these."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Do you know something?"

He couldn't hide the grin the crept onto his face. "Maaaybe."

"You heard about the dance, didn't you?"

"Eavesdropped is the better word for it, but yes. Yes I did."

"My God." She shook her head, but then looked back up at him. "Do you have Boomer's number on you?"

"A happy birthday over the phone? That's considerate." She frowned. He was right. Saying a happy birthday to someone over the phone just isn't the same. It'd be better if she could do it in person, but she wanted her time with him to be private. She just knew his brothers would start snooping around once she was there after school. What should she do?

"Well you look like you're in a predicament. But here's a suggestion: skip school." She gasped. That's just not her speed. She couldn't possibly –

"It's easier than you think. Just slip through the window, Blondie."

Well…One day couldn't hurt. Classes hadn't even started, so no one – with the exception of her sisters – would notice. "Would you cover for me?" she asked him.

"And say what?"

"Just say that I fell down the stairs, hit my head, got a headache and a large bump, felt the need to lie down, suddenly caught diarrhea, and got sent home." She topped the sentence off with a smile as he stared at her blankly.

"_OR_," he said, "I could tell everyone you just felt sick."

"That would work. Good luck talking to Buttercup by the way." And with that, after making sure no one was looking besides Butch, the blonde slid through one of the windows and flew off in the direction of his house.

…

Bubbles was feeling a rush. She was breaking the rules, haha! Oooh, she needed to do this more often. She smiled widely against the cool, breezy wind. She quickly found the house and looked for a window to go through. Sure enough, she found one.

Boomer was lying on his bed with the sheets up to his chin and his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling in boredom. The TV was on, but he wasn't paying it any mind. His nose and cheeks were red.

Bubbles pouted sympathetically, and then knocked on the window. He was startled at looked over at her with wide eyes. He instantly sat up, and God, was that a sight to see. He was shirtless.

Fangirl mode initiate.

His torso was _flawless_. She fought back the urge moan (Such dirty thoughts! Ew, ew, ew!) and turned away as she heard him shuffle out of bed and ram into the closet. Sweet Jesus, she didn't know he was that _developed_. Her thoughts were cut short when he appeared at the window, now wearing a long sleeved shirt, and opened the window.

Disappointment set in, but she ignored it and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," she said awkwardly.

He shook his head. "It's alright, but what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I thought a game of hooky couldn't hurt."

"Bubbles…"

"Don't say my name like that! I wanted to see you."

"But couldn't you wait until after school? You know, when I'd be fully clothed?"

"You and I both know your brothers live for eavesdropping." He thought about it, and then nodded his head in agreement. He stepped aside and let her in. His room was a lot more different than she'd expected. It was…average.

"I could tell by de look on your face dat you were expecting more."

She turned around to face him in surprise. "What? No, it's just I thought you guys'd have a little more…decoration."

"Yeah, my…dad doesn't allow any of dat."

"Does he even live with you guys?"

"Nah, he prefers his own space. It's just me and my broders."

"She went up and sat on the foot of his bed. "Lay down. You still have a fever." His shoulders drooped, but he followed the orders and stuffed himself in the covers again.

"You look really flushed," she observed, placing her palm on his forehead. Of course, the reason for that could've been that she'd just seen him half naked, but whatever.

She looked and saw a full bowl of soup on the end table by his bed. She frowned at him and he just looked away conspicuously. "Why haven't you eaten your soup?"

"It…It has vegetables," he murmured. She rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked over, picked up the bowl, and sat on the bed again. She stirred the soup and pulled the spoon out, holding it in front of his face. "Open up."

"_Bubbles_."

"I said open up." For a moment they just glared at each other, until he sat up and opened his mouth obediently. She smiled and proceeded to feed him, ignoring his constant grumbling about how the broccoli and carrots tasted gross. Once the bowl was completely empty, she set it aside and glimpsed at him firmly. "Better?"

He crossed his arms and looked away. "I guess." To be honest, he was actually feeling great. The soup made his sinuses clear up. It felt good to take normal breaths through your nose after a few hours. It didn't look so red anymore either. Who knew soup actually made a difference?

She giggled and patted his shoulder gently. "By the way, happy birthday."

"How'd you know?" he asked, turning his attention back to her.

"Butch told me."

"I'm gonna assume he's the one who coaxed you into skipping."

"You assumed correctly."

She leaned a bit closer and asked, "How old are you today?"

"Eighteen. Like you."

"Sweet." He exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. When did he start being so…sexy? All she knew was that he looked really cute with his hair messed up. _Really_ cute. And even through the shirt he was wearing, she could see muscles. Damn. He needed to catch fevers more often.

Bubbles berated herself for thinking such nasty thoughts. A _guy_ was more fitted for that position.

"You okay?" He snapped her out of her thoughts. "You look like you're at war with yourself."

She raised her eyebrows. "No, no, I'm fine."

He gave her doubtful look, but came off the subject. The next few moments were kind of awkward, with her being mere inches away from his face. But he didn't seem to notice, considering he was looking in the general direction of the window she'd come through. He had a really nice jawline…

Determined to break the ice, she asked, "Do you think…that deciding to be just friends was a good idea?" The way it came out was very soft spoken.

He looked taken aback. "Why are you asking?"

She shrugged. "I've been…_pondering_ the issue for a while." She couldn't help but giggle at the word. It seemed so weird coming out of her mouth.

Boomer smiled to himself. That laugh was still infectious. "Maybe…it's an issue we oughta leave alone for a while."

She frowned. That's not what she wanted to hear. But she couldn't really ask for more. That'd be too demanding and clingy. She hated being demanding and clingy. "Yeah. I guess we should leave it alone," she said quietly, smiling nonetheless. "Mind if I stay here for the rest of the day?"

"Of course not."

She stood up from her seat on the bed and patted his head good naturedly. She moved over to Brick's bed. "He wouldn't mind if I sat here, would he?"

He shrugged carelessly. "Eh."

…

Butch was suffering. Like, the torturous kind of suffering. These buttercups were killing him. His face puckered up as he prepared to sneeze. To say he screamed AH-CHOO was an understatement. Unfortunately, he was in the middle of the hallway when this happened. Several students jumped in surprise and gave him a weird look.

"Dude, you look like you're about to die." Ah, the sweet voice of his friend Derik. Butch glared at him, until he remembered what happened a month ago.

Derik gave him a funny look. "What's wrong? You know, other than the fact that those flowers are murdering your nose."

Butch ignored the remark. "You remember the day of the Valentine's Day Dance when you spiked the punch?"

"Not proud of it, but yes."

"You should be. Your dipshit act caused Buttercup to finally admit she feels the same way about me."

Derik looked at him, then at the flowers. "I'm guessing that's what the buttercups are for. Very original."

"Shut up," Butch laughed.

Derik sneered and raised an eyebrow. "You're really happy about this. You really do like her, don't you?"

"I guess you could say that."

Derik pointed to the row of nearby lockers. "Well there she is now. Godspeed." And with a two finger salute, Derik was gone.

Butch sauntered over with the flowers out of sight. Buttercup was pulling book in and out with her usual scowl. Before he reached just a four foot radius of her, she spoke up. "Is there something I can help you with, Butch?"

"You didn't even see me."

"I sensed the idiotic smirk on your face as you neared closer." His smile grew wider. She hadn't even turned around yet. "What do you want?"

He took a few steps forward, until he was just behind her. Her shoulders dropped in exasperation. "Turn around, Beautiful."

Ah, that familiar slushy feeling in her stomach. Damn it. Damn it to _motherfucking hell_. Nevertheless, she rolled her eyes and followed the order. Once she did, she felt a small petal brush against the tip of her nose. She blinked in confusion and crossed her eyes to see it.

Butch laughed at the sight and pulled them away from her face. She stared at the flowers for a long time. Her stare contest with the plant was broken when he sneezed again. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You weren't shitting me when you said you're allergic to buttercups, were you?"

He shook his head as sniffled. All Buttercup could do was look at him and the flowers blankly. "It's your birthday today, isn't it?"

"Yeah. How'd you figure that out?"

"Well, I didn't forget when you told me it was mid-March."

He sneered and put a hand over his chest. "It's so considerate of you to remember the little things. You seriously just touched my heart."

She didn't even bother with a "shut up." She put her hands on her hips. "If it's your birthday, why're you getting _me_ a gift?"

"You should already know the answer to that."

"Chyeah, well, I don't."

"I've said it like seven billion times, but okay." He grabbed her wrist and put the stem of the buttercups in her palm. He kept his hands on top of hers. "I'm in love with you."

She looked at their hands intertwined together and blushed. She glared at him and snatched them away, but didn't let go of the flowers. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"Holy _shit_, you're stubborn," he muttered. "Just keep the flowers, okay? Any more time with those around my face and I'll die of a fucking heart attack, I swear to God."

"Fine," she spat. He just smirked at her and then left.

She took a deep breath once he was gone, and looked at the flowers in her hands. There a ribbon tied to it, the exact shade of her eyes. She would never admit how cute that was. Buttercup doesn't do cute. And she'd never admit that she was going to keep these flowers.

Nope. No one would break her.

…

Blossom could not believe how much of an _idiot_ she'd been the past year. She should've known. She should've at least figured out! But _NO_. She just had to get blinded by those cold, gorgeous crimson eyes…

God. Hormones suck. Whatever, she was furious right now, and no stupid good looks were going to work on her.

She doesn't really know how she gathered the truth of the boys' return – ignoring the fact that it should've been _painfully_ obvious – she was just looking through one of her notebooks when her mind wandered to what Buttercup had said a goddamn _month_ ago.

"_Hell, the only reason they could've come back _was_ to destroy us."_ A sentence said so carelessly, tossed to the side as if nothing. Blossom felt like hanging herself. Could she really be that stupid? Could her _sisters_ really be th – Well, actually, they could.

She was glad there was fifteen minutes in between classes. With a sigh, she trudged out of the room angrily. Fortunately, the redheaded moron she'd intended to talk to was but some few yards away from her. He didn't seem to notice she was there.

He was slowly walking through the hall after going through his locker. Blossom glared at his retreating figure and stepped forward after him, when a girl passed. Brick stopped in his tracks and leered at what Blossom wanted to believe was the girl's back. She immediately grimaced jealously as the girl turned around and smiled at Brick.

Disgusting.

Before he could return any gestures, she walked up and yanked his ponytail, dragging him into an empty corridor. He snatched his hair away. "Is this becoming a running gag for you!?" he asked angrily, soothing it out.

"Forget about your hair," she snarled. At her heated manner, he calmed down but looked at her questioningly. Before he could ask anything, she cut him off.

She laughed humorlessly. "You think I'm clueless, don't you? Well I was. Until _now_."

"What the hell are you –"

"Shut up! The only reason you're in front of me is because of one thing."

He looked around confusedly. "…Because I'm a solid being? I'm only guessing."

"Stop acting so dumb –"

"I'm not fucking acting! What the hell is going on, Blossom?" There goes that stupid tingly feeling when he says her name. Ignore it, Blossom. You're stronger than that.

She let out a small breath. "When does it happen?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE _TALKING ABOUT_ –"

"When are you supposed to kill me?"

Holy shit. Brick could swear his pulse completely faltered. But honestly…there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. True to character, he displayed no emotion.

"When did you figure it out?"

Her glare hardened. "Believe it or not, yesterday night."

"I thought you were smarter than that." She couldn't stop herself. By the time the smack echoed through the hall, there was already a large hand mark on his face. He didn't look fazed, almost as if he expected it. It pissed her off.

She wasn't glaring anymore. Her face held the same expression as his; blank. The only difference was the extensive tears threatening to seep out. "Stay away from me."

He shook his head. "I'd hate to be repetitive, but I just can't do that." **[1]**

"Well you're gonna have to try." She spun on her heel and began walking away, until he spoke up again.

"Hey," he called out to her. "_What_?" she asked roughly.

"I love you."

She didn't say anything, and for a moment she looked entirely stiff. He continued. "How do you expect me to kill the woman I love?"

"That's…That's not…I…" Anything she tried to say came out breathy. Then she started to whimper. No, Blossom! Stay strong! You are not this weak! You –

The inward encouragement was cut off once she felt his arms wrap around her. She felt like cussing so badly, but then that would mean he had an influence on her.

"The Blossom I know doesn't cry this easily."

"You really choose _now_ to be romantic with me?" she huffed. He chuckled, and she could feel his breath on her neck. She realized that this was the first time he'd initiated an intimate act. There go those damned butterflies. But since when has felt this way about her?

"To answer your question, since our first kiss." Her breath hitched in her throat. Oh, God. He wasn't kidding that day when he said he had mind reading powers, was he?

"I wasn't."

"WHAT!?" She jumped out of his grasped and stared at him incredulously. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at her with half lidded eyes.

"I've had this power since I got here in September. I just never told anyone. Well, besides you."

"Do you mean…"

"That I've been reading your thoughts ever since our first encounter? Precisely. I heard everything. Like the time I told you to let your hair down. I couldn't believe you said the word 'shit' so much. Or the time at your birthday party when you said I smelled like sweet cinnamon and called me a 'blunt, sarcastic jack hole.' Or the time I visited you on Christmas when we were playing 20 Questions and you said you could use a bit of Lady Speed Stick when I asked if there was anyone you were in love with. _Or _the time we were talking about my brothers and your sisters in the courtyard and you said you wished we could talk about something personally, whether it was serious or not –" **[2]**

"HOW MUCH MORE DO YOU KNOW!?" Her face was redder than red. "Oh my _God_, I'm so embarrassed I could die," she whispered, tugging at her bangs cutely.

"I'm not going to kill you or your sisters, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let either of my brothers do so. But I don't think they would anyways," he assured her. She exhaled and fell to her knees on the floor. He went up and kneeled before her. "Do you need me to say it again?"

"Yeah…that would help." She let out a brief chuckle.

"Blossom Utonium, on this day, my birthday, March 13th, I declare my love for you. Wanna be my girlfriend?"

She looked up at him with raised eyebrows, then smiled softly. "The atmosphere changed really fast, didn't it? Happy birthday, Brick." She grabbed the collar of his shirt pulled him in for a kiss.

**END**

**[1] – **Chapter 16 reference.

**[2] – **Chapters 9, 11, 14, and 15 in order were referenced.

So yeah. Brick and Blossom are now officially BF AND GF HOLLER

This had to be my official favorite chapter to write.

AW GUYS. WE ONLY HAVE LIKE THREE MORE LEFT. I'M SAD.

Review anyways. Love you guys.


End file.
